


Pierwszy raz/First time

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Romance, Smut, slow burn?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Young Imperial senator, Princess Leia Organa meets Grand Admiral Thrawn, who presents his new project, TIE Defenders, to the Galactic Senate. Spying on Grand Admiral, Leia realizes she may have a crush on Thrawn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Encouraged by Pureblood_Slytherin's stories, I wanted to write something about young Leia.  
> It was supposed to be a one-shot. Well, it won't be.

Nie pierwszy raz Leia krążyła po budynku Senatu w godzinach, które większość ludzi i nieludzi uznałaby za zbyt wczesną porę, by otworzyć chociażby jedno oko na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Pomieszczenia i korytarze były jeszcze stosunkowo puste, jedynie pojedyncze osoby snuły się z kubkiem kafu i niezadowoloną miną, wykonując zlecenia „na wczoraj”.

Praca w takich warunkach miała wiele zalet. Zwłaszcza, gdy chciało się sięgnąć po te dokumenty, na których przeglądanie nie do końca pozwalały uprawnienia senator z Alderaana. Wystarczyło wiedzieć, o której godzinie dokładnie aktualizują się systemy – i kiedy pojawia się w nich chwilowa luka bezpieczeństwa, a wtedy, przez kilka minut można było bezkarnie buszować w prywatnych plikach senatorów i moffów, może nie tych opatrzonych najwyższą klauzulą tajności – gdyż te znajdowały się na osobnych serwerach – lecz mimo to bez większego problemu dało się wydobyć całkiem sporo informacji, które później mogły być przydatne dla rebeliantów.

To, czym się zajmowała księżniczka, miało swoją nazwę: szpiegostwo polityczne. Oraz cenę: natychmiastowe aresztowanie, przesłuchiwanie przez ISB, a później uwięzienie albo… Gdyby imperialne służby odkryły, że Leia przekazywała te informacje rebeliantom, wyrok mógł być tylko jeden: śmierć. Na nic zdałby się wówczas jej status: księżniczki, następczyni tronu. Nie chroniłaby ją też jej ranga: senator i ambasador Alderaana. Imperium było bezwzględne w walce z „buntownikami”.

Nawet w Senacie – miejscu pokojowych rozmów i zażegnywania konfliktów – pojawiali się teraz imperialni oficerowie i coraz częściej zabierali głos w dyskusjach. Zwiększenie środków na działania militarne w sektorze tym czy tamtym. Głosujmy, kto jest za. A kto przeciw. Nikt nigdy nie był przeciw. Leia oburzała się tym, jak wielkie kwoty przeznaczano na modernizację armii i floty. Ile głodujących dzieci można było wykarmić za te pieniądze!

Teraz znów Imperium potrzebowało sfinansowania kolejnych projektów. I oczywiście miały się znaleźć na to środki, skoro upominał się o nie jeden z Wielkich Admirałów. Leia spotkała go kilka razy w budynku Senatu. Różnił się od innych imperialnych dowódców tym, że nie był człowiekiem. Właściwie, przypominał człowieka, jednak jego skóra była niebieska, a jego oczy świeciły jak dwie czerwone latarnie. Wielki Admirał Thrawn.

Ponoć pochodził z Nieznanych Regionów. Podobno był genialnym strategiem i sam Imperator poprosił go, by dołączył do jego armii. Krążyły też pogłoski, że Thrawn był banitą. Że wygnano go za to, że był „zbyt postępowy”. A innymi słowy: zbyt niebezpieczny. Proponowane przez Thrawna rozwiązania niezaprzeczalnie były radykalne. Okazał się jednak skuteczny w walce z wrogami Imperium i po serii spektakularnych zwycięstw otrzymał od Palpatine’a najwyższe odznaczenie.

Wielcy Admirałowie cieszyli się powszechnym szacunkiem. Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Tak naprawdę budzili przerażenie. To oni dokonywali masakr, to oni rozbijali w drobny mak flotę rebeliantów. Leia uważała funkcję Wielkiego Admirała za odpowiednik stanowiska Wielkiego Moffa we flocie, a ponieważ osobiście poznała Tarkina, nie spieszyło jej się wcale, by zapoznawać się bliżej z Thrawnem.

Prawie upuściła swój datapad, gdy po raz pierwszy minęła go na korytarzu. Był postawnym mężczyzną, a spojrzenie jego czerwonych oczu niemalże przeszywało człowieka na wylot. Kiedy odezwał się na Sali Plenarnej, jego głos był melodyjny, doskonale wyważony. Gdy przedstawiał Senatowi swoje racje, trudno było zbijać jego argumenty. _Tak, oczywiście, że potrzebujemy floty obronnej. Tak, Imperium przydadzą się nowe, lepsze maszyny. Bezpieczeństwo naszych pilotów jest bardzo ważne._

W kuluarach mówiono różne rzeczy, ale nikt nie ośmieliłby się rzucić w twarz Thrawnowi choćby jednej krytycznej uwagi na temat jego projektu. Później senatorowie mieli zacząć skakać sobie do gardeł, debatując nad budżetem Imperium i wydzierając sobie wzajemnie kredyty. Skąd niby mieli wziąć pieniądze na Defendery Wielkiego Admirała? Które planety dobrowolnie przekażą dodatkowe fundusze na ten cel? Głosujmy.

Leia nienawidziła tego: że również i jej planeta musiała finansować wojnę przeciwko Rebelii. Dlatego czuła moralny obowiązek, by wspierać Sojusz Rebeliantów w każdy możliwy sposób. Gdyby teraz udało jej się zdobyć jakieś szczegóły dotyczące projektu Thrawna…

Wielki Admirał nie wymyślił przecież samodzielnie tej kosmicznej sumy, którą na jego projekt miał przekazać Senat. Musiał przygotować wcześniej jakieś prognozy, musiał opierać się na dokładnych wyliczeniach. Które fabryki miały się podjąć produkcji nowych maszyn? Te dane niewątpliwie pomogłyby rebeliantom przygotować się na ofensywę Imperium, a być może nawet – zawczasu jej zapobiec lub przynajmniej ją osłabić.

Księżniczka obserwowała Thrawna z dystansu, a gdy zyskała pewność, gdzie znajdowało się jego tymczasowe biuro, wykorzystała okazję, by zakraść się tam we wczesnych godzinach porannych. Nie przewidziała tylko jednego: że Thrawn, nie będąc człowiekiem, nie sypiał jak przeciętny człowiek.

Siedziała przy biurku Wielkiego Admirała, przerzucając pospiesznie dokumentację, gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Instynktownie zanurkowała pod biurko, jak mała dziewczynka bawiąca się w chowanego ze swoim ojcem. Usłyszała kroki i modulowany głos:

\- Wyjdź, zanim wezwę ochronę.

Purpurowa na twarzy, wstała. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że pomyliła pomieszczenia? I niby dlaczego leżała pod jego biurkiem?

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, admirale – przygryzła wargę. – To była ciężka noc i pomyślałam, że się tu zdrzemnę…

Oczywiście, że jej nie uwierzył. Sprawdzał plik dokumentów, leżących na jego biurku, upewniał się, że nic nie zginęło.

\- Lepiej już pójdę… – zaczęła.

\- Siadaj – rozkazał.

Leia posłusznie usiadła w jego fotelu.

\- A teraz mi powiedz, co tak naprawdę tu robiłaś – powiedział Thrawn, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Chodzi o pański projekt – wymamrotała. – Alderaan reprezentuje frakcję pokojową. Uważamy, że Imperium nie potrzebuje dodatkowej broni.

Dostrzegła cień na jego niebieskiej twarzy.

„Brawo, Leia”, pogratulowała sobie w duchu. „Za moment Wielki Admirał oskarży cię o zdradę stanu.”

\- Senat ma opory przed wydawaniem tak dużych kwot – poinformowała Thrawna. – Niektórzy mówią, że mógł pan celowo zawyżyć koszty produkcji tych nowych maszyn.

Wielki Admirał zmarszczył brwi. Oparł obie dłonie na blacie biurka i pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- I zamiast złożyć interpelację, postanowiła pani przejrzeć te reporty pod moją nieobecność? – zapytał.

\- Przecież by się pan nie przyznał do zawyżania kwot! – odrzekła.

\- Chciała pani dowieźć, że okłamałem Senat, a podważając moją wiarygodność, zablokować mój projekt?

\- Nie, raczej zaproponować kompromis.

Widząc, że Wielki Admirał słuchał jej w tej chwili uważnie, postanowiła przemówić do jego sumienia – jeśli takowe posiadał.

\- Był pan kiedyś na Wobani? Ludzie tam głodują. Alderaan wspiera misje humanitarne, ale jeśli Senat przegłosuje nowy budżet i podniesie podatki, nie będziemy już w stanie w takim samym stopniu, jak dotąd pomagać potrzebującym. A inne planety, biedniejsze od naszej, te, które dotychczas były samowystarczalne, po zwiększeniu nakładów na imperialną armię same mogą zacząć potrzebować pomocy z zewnątrz.

Popatrzyła na Thrawna. Był rozsądny. Powinien być w stanie ją zrozumieć.

\- Chodzi o to, że może dałoby się rozłożyć te koszty w czasie – oświadczyła. – Stopniowo modernizować armię, a nie rozpoczynać nagle ogromną produkcję jakichś nowoczesnych maszyn.

\- Wie pani, jak wielkie są koszty produkcji zwykłych myśliwców? – zapytał ją Wielki Admirał. – I ile ich tracimy w pojedynczych bitwach? Budowanie kolejnych przestarzałych maszyn kosztuje Imperium więcej niż mój projekt.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Senat nie dysponuje sumą, o którą się pan ubiega – wytknęła mu. – Z całym szacunkiem, admirale, ale podróżuje pan między gwiazdami i nie dostrzega przyziemnych problemów mieszkańców pomniejszych planet.

\- Problemem jest wojna – odrzekł Thrawn – a ja wskazuję rozwiązanie, jak można ją zakończyć.

Postanowiła zaryzykować.

\- Osobiście pana proszę o przemyślenie tej kwestii.

Położyła dłoń na jego niebieskiej dłoni.

\- Teraz pani o to prosi – stwierdził Wielki Admirał. – Wcześniej szukała pani argumentów, żeby storpedować mój projekt w Senacie. Tutaj nie ma zawyżonych kwot – powiedział, wskazując na jeden z dokumentów. – Tutaj są dane objęte tajemnicą wojskową.

\- Nie mogłam tego wiedzieć – zrobiła minę niewinnego dziecka.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że pani to wiedziała.

Jego palce nagle splotły się z jej palcami. Ścisnął je w swojej dłoni.

\- Powiedz, komu chciałaś przekazać te informacje, a nie wydam cię Służbom Bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie zamierzałam nikomu przekazywać żadnych informacji – oświadczyła, patrząc nieustraszenie w jego czerwone oczy. – Chciałam tylko przeanalizować te dane i zaproponować lepsze rozwiązanie. Gdybym po prostu zwróciła się do pana ze szczegółowym zapytaniem, zasłoniłby się pan tajemnicą wojskową. Zresztą, mógłby pan wcale nie chcieć ze mną rozmawiać. Jest pan Wielkim Admirałem. Nie musi pan wysłuchiwać opinii senator z Alderaana.

Jego uścisk lekko zelżał. Jakby dawał jej szansę, by cofnęła swą dłoń.

\- To raczej pani nie chciała ze mną porozmawiać – zauważył Thrawn.

Zaczerwieniła się lekko. Zabrała dłoń i odchyliła się na fotelu.

\- Inaczej sobie pana wyobrażałam – powiedziała, niefrasobliwie bawiąc się palcami, jakby nieświadomie próbowała odtworzyć uścisk ich dłoni. – Jest pan… zupełnie inny.

\- I dlatego nie chciała się pani ze mną spotkać? – zapytał. – Bo jestem _inny_?

\- Inny niż reszta Wielkich Admirałów! – sprostowała natychmiast Leia. – Czy raczej: niż moje wyobrażenia na ich temat.

\- Denerwuje się pani teraz – stwierdził.

Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w jej stronę, jakby chciał ją przyprzeć do ściany.

\- Ponieważ mi się pan podoba – rzekła wówczas cicho, wpatrując się w blat biurka i spoczywające na nim niebieskie dłonie.

„Teraz żeby tylko w to uwierzył…”

\- Jestem od pani dużo starszy – zwrócił jej uwagę.

\- Ale nie jest pan aż tak stary – wypaliła od razu, zerkając na jego twarz. – To znaczy, kiedy ja będę w pana wieku, pan już będzie stary, ale w tej chwili jest pan jeszcze stosunkowo młody.

Thrawn uniósł brwi, jakby próbował pojąć logikę jej rozumowania i to, jak różnica ich wieku w tym momencie mogła zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzać, ale za kilkanaście lat i owszem.

Księżniczka ponownie utkwiła wzrok w blacie biurka.

„Udawaj nieśmiałość”, nakazała samej sobie.

Niebieskie palce zaczęły wystukiwać niecierpliwie jednostajny rytm.

\- Schlebia mi to – odrzekł Wielki Admirał – choć wolałbym, żeby bardziej niż moja osoba podobał się pani mój projekt.

\- To by było nieobiektywne z mojej strony – odpowiedziała Leia.

\- Podobnie jak uleganie prośbom młodej księżniczki.

\- Ale przecież… – zaprotestowała gwałtownie.

Spojrzała znów w jego czerwone oczy i na moment straciła rezon.

\- Tak?

\- Przedstawiłam panu sensowne argumenty – powiedziała. – Odważyłam się wyrazić przeciwne zdanie, mimo że jest pan Wielkim Admirałem i na dodatek bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, i…

Zrobiło jej się gorąco.

\- Prawie na pewno straciłam tym samym u pana jakiekolwiek szanse.

Przygryzła wargi.

„Brawo, Leia”, pogratulowała sobie. „Przydałoby ci się parę lekcji flirtu.”

\- Szanse – rzekł Wielki Admirał – chciałaby pani wiedzieć, ile wynoszą w tej chwili?

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Uśmiechał się. Odrobinę protekcjonalnie.

\- Ile? – zapytała.

\- 87%, że zaproszę panią na lunch – odrzekł – ponieważ mnie pani ciekawi. 50%, że dokończymy naszą rozmowę podczas kolacji. Nie więcej niż 30%, że pójdziemy później razem do hotelu. Mam kontynuować?

Otwarła lekko usta.

\- Jest pani młoda, więc udzielę pani pewnej rady – powiedział. – Nie warto iść na kompromis. Ma pani szanse, że się z panią prześpię, a nawet szanse, że zrobię to kilkukrotnie, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że się później pani oświadczę, nie przekracza 3%.

Zaśmiała się mimowolnie. Trochę nerwowo.

\- Czy byłaby pani zadowolona z takiego rozwiązania? – zapytał ją Wielki Admirał.

Czy chciała tego? Nierozważnie podjęła ten temat. Wydawało jej się, że urokiem osobistym osłabi czujność Wielkiego Admirała. Znalazła dogodne wyjaśnienie swojego zachowania: czemu go śledziła, czemu chowała się w jego biurze. Odegrała przed nim zakochaną nastolatkę i wypadła na tyle wiarygodnie, że Thrawn zaproponował jej… co właściwie? Randkę?

Przecież nie mogła zacząć się umawiać z Wielkim Admirałem! Oboje o tym wiedzieli. Nawet jeśli ten Admirał miał przyjemną powierzchowność i był dobrym partnerem do rozmowy, nawet jeśli istotnie mógłby jej się podobać jako mężczyzna… nadal był imperialnym Wielkim Admirałem. I był od niej o kilkanaście lat starszy!

Cóż z tego, że Leia była pełnoletnia, że była imperialną senator. W oczach wielu była małą księżniczką, która bawiła się w wielką panią polityk. Wyglądała jak dziecko, które zbyt szybko wkroczyło w dorosłość: drobna, filigranowa, niewielkiego wzrostu, z okrągłą buzią. Nosiła tradycyjne senatorskie szaty, upinała włosy zgodnie z coruscańską modą, malowała nawet oczy, szminkowała usta i pudrowała twarz, ale wciąż prezentowała się bardziej dziewczęco niż kobieco. I z kimś takim nagle miałby zacząć się pokazywać Wielki Admirał Thrawn? Zwłaszcza, że bez problemu mógłby zawrócić w głowie niejednej pięknej kobiecie? A mimo to dał Leii… ile? 87% szans? Na pierwszą randkę. A później?

Zauważyła, że wciąż czekał na jej odpowiedź.

Czy wystarczyłoby jej to? Zjedzony gdzieś pospiesznie posiłek, okazja do rozmowy, do żartów, do flirtu? Czy chciałaby w to brnąć dalej?

Owszem, robiło jej się gorąco, gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, ale to raczej z nerwów. Thrawn był wysoki i miał niespotykaną, egzotyczną urodę. Biały admiralski mundur leżał na nim wyjątkowo dobrze. Nie skłamała nawet, twierdząc, że jej się podobał. Wizualnie. Tak samo podobali jej się niektórzy aktorzy z holonetu! Nie oznaczało to wcale, że Leia próbowałaby skontaktować się z którymkolwiek z nich. Mogła co najwyżej porozwieszać zdjęcia tych przystojniaków na ścianach swojej sypialni. Równie chętnie powiesiłaby nad swoim łóżkiem plakat przedstawiający Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna… Ojciec i matka nie byliby jednak z tego zadowoleni. Leia wolała sobie nie wyobrażać ich reakcji, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że zaprosiła rzeczonego Wielkiego Admirała do swojego łóżka…

\- Z chęcią umówię się z panem na lunch – rzekła z uśmiechem.

„Ciekawe, ile imperialnych senator zaliczył w ostatnim czasie”, przeszło jej przez myśl. Thrawn nie musiał nawet wiele robić – kobiety zapewne same się na niego rzucały. Zupełnie jak ona…

\- Nie zmienię zdania w kwestii Defenderów – ostrzegł ją od razu.

\- Ja również – zastrzegła się.

\- W takim razie – powiedział Thrawn – będę zaszczycony, jeśli zje pani ze mną posiłek.

Jej serce biło teraz tak szybko! Co ona najlepszego narobiła!


	2. Chapter 2

Przez następne kilka godzin księżniczka nie mogła się skoncentrować na swojej pracy. Umówiła się! Na randkę! Z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem!

Powinna to odwołać. Przecież ktoś mógł ich razem zobaczyć. Ten ktoś mógłby powiadomić dziennikarzy i w holonecie natychmiast pojawiłaby się fotorelacja z ich uroczego tête-à-tête. „Księżniczka i Wielki Admirał”! Prasa oszalałaby na ich punkcie.

Kilka razy Leia sięgała już po komunikator i kilkukrotnie odkładała go na miejsce. Właściwie to… chciała się z spotkać z Thrawnem. Odkąd zaczęła pracować jako imperialna senator, stopniowo odkrywała uroki dorosłości. A teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie umówiła się na lunch z mężczyzną, który jej się podobał. Z mężczyzną, którego nie mogłaby poślubić, za którego zresztą wcale nie chciałaby wychodzić za mąż.

Z jej pozycją nie było to też takie proste: umawiać się na randki. A spotykanie się z osobą publiczną, z kimś, kogo status w Imperium przewyższał nawet jej własny, było już zupełnym szaleństwem! Ale jak miała odwołać ich randkę, żeby Wielki Admirał nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać? I tak zaskoczył ją tym, że zechciał się z nią umówić. Może zrobił to z grzeczności. A może z cynizmu. Młoda, naiwna dziewczyna uganiała się za nim – jak miałby nie skorzystać z takiej okazji? Uprzedził ją z góry, że nie stworzą idealnego związku. Leia wiedziała, na co się decyduje. Czy przeszkadzało jej to? Wcale. Była dorosła i miała ochotę zakosztować tej dorosłości. Wyszaleć się. I co z tego, że ona i Thrawn prześpią się ze sobą? Wielkie mi halo!

O, tak, wielkie halo. To miał być jej pierwszy raz. Ale od czegoś trzeba było zacząć, a właściwie: trzeba było zacząć od kogoś. Kiedyś Leia myślała, że powinna zaczekać na tego jedynego, na swoją „wielką miłość”. Teraz zwyczajnie ciekawiło ją, jak to było: umawiać się na randki, całować się bez opamiętania, jakby wszechświat miał się zaraz skończyć, a potem wylądować z tym kimś w łóżku. Miała już pogadankę na ten temat, kiedy w wieku lat szesnastu zaczęła spędzać sporo czasu z jednym chłopcem… Wtedy chciała zatkać sobie uszy. Ona i Kier Domadi… to wcale nie było tak! Peszyła ją sama myśl, że mogliby trzymać się za ręce i wymieniać pocałunki, takie niewinne. O tak, była zakochana w Kierze. To zdecydowanie utrudniało sprawę.

Z Thrawnem było inaczej. Thrawn… po prostu pociągał ją. Intrygował ją. Sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która doskonale wie, co robi. Leii robiło się gorąco, gdy myślała o tym, jak by to było – znaleźć się w silnych ramionach Wielkiego Admirała. Thrawn był niezwykle elokwentny. Pierwszy raz słuchała z takim zainteresowaniem kogoś, kto nie był rasowym politykiem. I był dojrzałym mężczyzną – z pewnością wiedział, jak… co robić, gdy wylądują razem w łóżku.

Dlaczego miałoby jej przeszkadzać to, że był od niej starszy? To raczej Thrawna mogła odstraszać ich różnica wieku. Mógł się domyślać, że księżniczka nie była doświadczona w „tych sprawach”. Mógł się wahać ze względu na to, co powiedzą na jego temat inni: że „wykorzystał młodą senator, a następnie ją porzucił”. W gruncie rzeczy jednak to ona zamierzała „wykorzystać” Wielkiego Admirała. Nie tylko po to, by stracić dziewictwo. Miała rzadką okazję, by delikatnie wypytać Thrawna o kwestie związane z jego pracą.

To oczywiste, że kiedy spotkają się na lunchu, Wielki Admirał będzie się starał jej zaimponować. Może opowie jej, w jaki sposób wygrywał kolejne bitwy; jak układał swoje genialne strategie? Może zacznie się chwalić swoim nowym projektem i sam, dobrowolnie, przekaże jej szczegółowe dane dotyczące Defenderów?

Nie pomyślałaby nawet, że zdobycie dla Rebelii istotnych informacji może być tak proste i na dodatek… przyjemne. Randka! Wpatrywanie się w przystojną twarz Wielkiego Admirała i słuchanie jego niskiego zmysłowego głosu. Randka! Thrawn z pewnością, gdy tylko chciał, potrafił być czarujący. Wiedział, że niewielki wysiłek – kilka miłych słów na jej temat, poświęcenie jej odrobiny swojej uwagi, dżentelmeńskie gesty i roztoczenie nad nią opieki – mu się opłaci. Randka! Jedno albo dwa spotkania – i mógł zaliczyć księżniczkę. Pewnie sam czuł się łowczym, a nie – jak było naprawdę – zwierzyną.

Leia zamówiła wizytę u kosmetyczki: pierwszy raz to nie jej strój czy fryzura miały kogoś olśnić, lecz jej ciało. Lekko zestresowana napisała też wiadomość do swojej ginekolog: pierwszy raz prosiła o pigułkę antykoncepcyjną, pierwszy raz… Denerwowała się, zupełnie bezpodstawnie – przecież ginekolog obowiązywała tajemnica lekarska! – że mogliby się o tym dowiedzieć jej rodzice, że mogliby zacząć zadawać jej niewygodne pytania.

Przygotowywała się, jakby wyruszała na wojnę. Przed lunchem poprawiła makijaż – barwy wojenne! – i upięcie włosów. Może niepotrzebnie. Zastanawiała się, czy Thrawn w ogóle zauważy, że zmieniła fryzurę.

Zerkała z niepokojem co kilka minut na komunikator. A gdy nadeszła wiadomość od niego, chłonęła każde jego słowo, zastanawiała się nad potencjalnym podtekstem. „Lunch”? Spotkanie towarzyskie czy randka? Wspólnie zjedzony posiłek w ciągu dnia. Od niego zależało to, czy wieczór również spędzą razem.

Umówili się przed turbowindą i razem zjechali na parking. Wielki Admirał obiecał jej lunch w „wyśmienitym barze sałatkowym”. Domyślił się, że była wegetarianką? Czy może przez przypadek mieli podobne upodobania kulinarne?

Wsiedli na jego skuter. Leia ulokowawszy się na fotelu pasażerskim, objęła mocno Thrawna, przytuliła się do jego pleców, czując równocześnie ekscytację – z powodu szybkiej jazdy – i pewność, że Wielki Admirał zapewni jej bezpieczeństwo. Trzymała się kurczowo jego kurtki, zastanawiając się przy tym, jak wyglądały jego mięśnie, jak _on_ wyglądał bez ubrania. Chciała to wiedzieć. _Musiała_ to zobaczyć.

Gdy wylądowali, Thrawn pomógł jej zsiąść ze skutera – prawdziwy dżentelmen! – przytrzymał ją za rękę, gdy chwiejnie stawiała pierwsze kroki na chodniku. A potem zaoferował jej swoje ramię. Leia była nim oczarowana. Więc randka! W miejscu, w którym nikt nie spodziewał się ujrzeć imperialnego Wielkiego Admirała i alderaańskiej Księżniczki. Ceny okazały się niewygórowane, a jedzenie – cała góra jedzenia! – smakowało wybornie.

\- Odkryłem to miejsce przed wieloma laty i ucieszył mnie fakt, że nadal istnieje – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Och? – Leia skubnęła swoją sałatkę. – Przyprowadzałeś tu kogoś?

Może nie powinna była go o to pytać: czy miał tu inne randki. Wielki Admirał uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Jadałem tu z moim przyjacielem – odrzekł.

I nagle posmutniał.

\- Och – wyrwało jej się. – Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam…

Przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy – odparł. – On… wystąpił z armii.

Leię zaciekawiło to, jakie mogły być powody takiej decyzji, ale zdecydowała się nie drążyć tego przygnębiającego dla jej towarzysza tematu. Przez moment miała ochotę złapać Thrawna za rękę, zapewnić mu wsparcie emocjonalne, a jednak… stosowna chwila zbyt szybko minęła. Księżniczka mogła tylko być na siebie zła, że nie wykorzystała takiej okazji. Tylko, że… to nie wydawało jej się właściwe. Thrawn podzielił się z nią wrażliwą informacją, ponieważ jej ufał, wierzył w jej dobre intencje, a ona myślała tylko o tym, jak go uwieść, jak sprawić, by zdradził jej choć jedną z tajemnic wojskowych.

\- Nie jesz – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia jego głos. – Czy coś cię trapi?

\- Wiele rzeczy – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Ale nie powinniśmy rozmawiać przy jedzeniu na tematy polityczne.

\- Jak zatem mogę poprawić ci nastrój?

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Swoim towarzystwem – odpowiedziała z pozoru nieśmiało. – To bardzo miłe, że znalazłeś czas i… chciałabym to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć. Jeśli, oczywiście, masz na to ochotę.

Thrawn zaśmiał się.

\- Znów to ty, księżniczko, proponujesz spotkanie, a mnie nie wypada odmówić – jego głos był ciepły, życzliwy. – Sądzę, że powinienem cię zabrać na kolację i dopilnować, żebyś tym razem zjadła wszystko, co podadzą ci na talerzu.

\- Dzisiaj? – Leia nie ukrywała nawet swojego zaskoczenia.

\- O ile, naturalnie, czujesz się na siłach – odrzekł Wielki Admirał. – Brak apetytu może wynikać z przemęczenia. Może czujesz się nie za dobrze i chciałabyś odpocząć?

Sam dostarczał jej wiarygodnych wymówek. Mogła udać niedyspozycję, odpowiedzieć: „chętnie się z tobą spotkam, ale nie dzisiaj”. Mogła wszystko ponownie przemyśleć, ułożyć jakiś plan… Albo spontanicznie oświadczyć mu:

\- Z rozkoszą spędzę z tobą ten wieczór.

Thrawn uniósł brew. Zarumieniła się.

\- Tak – powiedział powoli. – Ja również z rozkoszą go z tobą spędzę.

„I noc!”, dodała w myślach Leia.

Zachichotała.

\- Jesteśmy zatem umówieni – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Ujęła go pod ramię, gdy wychodzili z baru. Zanim wsiedli na skuter, Thrawn, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, jej zdaniem – chociaż nie zaprotestowała! – poprawił jej kask, jakby upewniał się, że był dobrze zapięty. Znów mogła się do niego przytulić, zaufać mu, całkowicie, że bezpiecznie dotrą do celu. A gdy zsiadali już ze skutera, mogła poczuć, jak – dla odmiany – jego silne ramiona obejmują ją. I kiedy Thrawn spojrzał na nią, wstrzymała oddech, licząc na to, że Wielki Admirał ją pocałuje. To przecież była udana randka. Nieprawdaż? W jego czerwonych oczach widziała obietnicę pocałunku, a w jego uśmiechu – obietnicę czegoś więcej. Upojnej nocy. Z nim! Mogła sobie pogratulować. Wielki Admirał był o krok od tego, by się w niej zakochać. I o dwa kroki od tego, by przekazać jej wszystkie informacje potrzebne Rebelii.


	3. Chapter 3

Czerwień czy róż? Jakie to właściwie miało znaczenie? Czy kolor szminki był w ogóle istotny? A mimo to Leia zastanawiała się, który wybrać. Czerwień! Towarzyszka Thrawna z pewnością nosiłaby czerwień, pasującą do ognistych oczu Chissa. Lecz młoda księżniczka nie zwykła czerwienić ust! Preferowała różne odcienie różu. Uważała, że lepiej pasowały do jej porcelanowej cery. Rubinowy róż! Tak, było jej do twarzy w tym kolorze i chciała się podobać Wielkiemu Admirałowi, ale równocześnie dobrze by to wyglądało, gdyby kolorystycznie „pasowała” do niego. Jednocześnie nie mogła przesadzić. Oboje w bieli: ona w swoich oficjalnych szatach ambasadorki Alderaana, on w admiralskim mundurze, prezentowaliby się jak młoda para! Może księżniczka powinna zamówić nową suknię, w jakimś żywym kolorze? Nie. Przymiarki, poprawki – jej strój nie byłby gotowy na czas!

Leia nie wiedziała w ogóle, w co się ubrać na randkę – na uroczystą kolację z imperialnym Wielkim Admirałem! Z pewnością obowiązywał strój wizytowy, wieczorowy. Suknia balowa? Czy to aby nie przesada? Może lepsza byłaby długa, zwiewna biała suknia z szyfonu? Z kilkoma odważnymi rozcięciami! Leia miała taką sukienkę, zakupioną na zupełnie inną okazję. Zdobioną drogimi kamieniami. Biel i srebro – idealna kompozycja. Srebrny pasek czynił jej sylwetkę bardziej smukłą, na czym księżniczce szczególnie zależało. Tak, to była ładna sukienka, ale raczej nadawała się na królewską uroczystość niż na randkę. Czy księżniczka nie będzie przez to sprawiała wrażenia nadmiernie wystrojonej? I dodatki! Wszystko musiało do siebie pasować! Szpilki i płaszcz! I bielizna… czy Leia posiadała odpowiednią bieliznę? Może powinna zakupić coś bardziej seksownego? I kiedy znaleźć na to wszystko czas!

Powinna przesunąć ich randkę na jutro, a najlepiej na pojutrze. Wizyta u kosmetyczki? Ile godzin to zajmie! Jeśli księżniczka tego dnia wyjdzie z Senatu punktualnie i nie zasiedzi się w swoim biurze, będzie miała tylko dwie godziny na to, żeby zadbać o swój wizerunek! Dobrze, kosmetyczka, ale Leia musiała jeszcze zdążyć się przebrać i – co chyba najważniejsze – odebrać pigułki antykoncepcyjne. Ile czasu potrzeba było, żeby taka pigułka zaczęła działać? Czy wystarczyło ją zażyć bezpośrednio przed stosunkiem? Dlaczego Leia nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej! Co za kompromitacja! Gdyby Wielki Admirał zaproponował jej seks – na co tak bardzo liczyła – musiałaby odmówić z powodu pigułki! Albo zapytać go, czy uprzejmie zechciałby zaczekać te kilka godzin, aż antykoncepcja zacznie działać. Na dodatek istniało ryzyko, że pigułka nie zadziała. Może księżniczka powinna sięgnąć po jakieś dodatkowe zabezpieczenie? A Thrawn? Czy stosował antykoncepcję?

Być może Leia zbytnio się tym wszystkim przejmowała. Ale to był jej pierwszy raz! Była zestresowana. Nie wiedziała, jak to będzie. Sam seks… oczywiście znała cały ten mechanizm – z książek, z holofilmów. Znała teorię. Tylko w filmach pomijano istotne szczegóły. I praktycznie nigdy nie mówiono o pierwszym razie! Fikcyjni bohaterowie zawsze byli doświadczeni  w „tych sprawach”; jeśli się sobie podobali, ich seks był dobry – wspaniały wręcz – jeśli w sypialni coś szwankowało, był to sygnał, że powinni dać sobie spokój, że nie będą ze sobą szczęśliwi. Nie mówiono nic na temat udoskonalania techniki!

Leia oglądając filmy zawierające _te sceny_ , mogła czuć się pobudzona, mogła identyfikować się z główną bohaterką, jednak nie znaczyło to wcale, że sama wiedziałaby jak się zachować w podobnej sytuacji! Gdyby to ona, Leia, była holofilmową bohaterką, akcja filmu zatrzymałaby się przed drzwiami jej sypialni! Księżniczka nie miała pomysłu, co dalej. Nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić. Jak w seksowny sposób zdjąć z siebie ubranie? A potem, czy wystarczy położyć się na łóżku i czekać aż jej partner wejdzie na nią i w nią? A jeśli jej wybranek nie byłby aż tak pobudzony, co gdyby nie był od razu gotowy na seks? Może musiałaby dotykać jego penisa? W jaki sposób? Holofilmy cenzurowały takie sceny, a Leia nie miała ochoty oglądać materiałów pornograficznych, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak pieścić męskiego członka.

Była więcej niż zestresowana. Była na skraju paniki. Może wystarczy, że będzie się słuchała Thrawna? Że po prostu będzie wypełniać jego polecenia? Tylko czy dla niego nie będzie to męczące: instruować ją przez cały ten czas?

Dobranie odpowiednich butów do sukienki było przy tym takie proste! Czy wybór szminki! Księżniczka znała protokoły dyplomatyczne, wiedziała, jak się zachować w najróżniejszych sytuacjach – a nawet gdy nie wiedziała, potrafiła improwizować! – poza tą jedną, najbardziej intymną. Co robić z mężczyzną w sypialni – tego niestety nie uczono młodych księżniczek. To nie należało jeszcze do jej królewskich obowiązków. Może kiedyś, gdy Leia oficjalnie się zaręczy, gdy już wyjdzie za mąż, przed nocą poślubną otrzyma jakieś praktyczne wskazówki. Ale po co jej to teraz!

I przez to właśnie, przez braki w jej edukacji seksualnej, jej pierwszy raz mógł nie być aż tak spektakularny. Owszem, zamierzała to zrobić z przystojnym mężczyzną! Z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem! Ale nie czuła się na to odpowiednio przygotowana. Co z tego, że będzie wyglądała ładnie? Na randce mogła nawet wydawać się pewna siebie. Ale gdy tylko ona i Thrawn przekroczą próg sypialni, od razu wyjdzie na jaw jej brak doświadczenia!

Tylko tyle mogła zrobić – wyglądać ładnie. Oddać się w ręce specjalistów, którzy przemienią ją w atrakcyjną kobietę. Oby zdołali tego dokonać w dwie godziny!

Nie. Nie zdążą. Księżniczka po chwili wahania napisała do Thrawna. „Czy możemy się spotkać godzinę później?”. A jeśli zarezerwował już stolik w restauracji na konkretną godzinę? Z pewnością Wielki Admirał uważał, że dwie godziny to aż nazbyt dużo czasu, żeby przygotować się na randkę. Zapewne nigdy nie był w salonie kosmetycznym.

Depilacja nóg i strefy bikini! Na twarzy Leii musiały odmalować się jej mieszane uczucia. Obsługująca ją Twi’lekanka obdarzyła ją ciepłym, pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

\- Pierwszy raz? – zapytała.

Księżniczka skinęła głową. Aż tak to było po niej widać?

\- Nie bój się, kochanie, to nie boli aż tak bardzo – odrzekła tamta.

I po chwili dodała:

\- Jesteś w rękach profesjonalistki.

Leia przyglądała się, jak kobieta za pomocą lasera sukcesywnie usuwała włoski na jej ciele, jak na podrażnione miejsca nakładała balsam łagodzący.

\- Trzeba chwilę odczekać – poinformowała ją Twi’lekanka. – Może w międzyczasie zrobimy pedicure?

Księżniczka zerknęła odruchowo na swoje stopy. Nie przejmowała się dotychczas szczególnie ich stanem. Dłonie i twarz – to była wizytówka dyplomatki. Malować paznokcie u stóp? Fanaberia. Kto prócz niej samej wiedziałby, że pomalowała paznokcie u stóp? Ale teraz… miała się rozebrać do naga przed mężczyzną, na którym jej zależało. Czy Thrawn zwróciłaby uwagę na jej stopy? A co jeśli miał taki fetysz? Na wszelki wypadek księżniczka zgodziła się na pedicure.

Czy nie zapomniała o czymś istotnym? Detal mógł zaważyć na jej szczęściu. Denerwowała się. Spieszyła się. Po wyjściu z salonu kosmetycznego prawie biegła. Wpadła do swojego apartamentu jak burza. Musiała znaleźć tę konkretną sukienkę! Kolczyki! Miała gdzieś pasujące do tej kreacji kolczyki!

Całe szczęście, że dostarczono jej na czas paczkę z pigułkami antykoncepcyjnymi! Leia otworzyła opakowanie, wyciągnęła ulotkę i zagłębiła się w jej lekturze. I wpadła w rozpacz. Skuteczność tej metody była stuprocentowa dopiero po tygodniu? Zaraz, napisano tu, że tabletka zaczyna działać od razu. Księżniczka wzięła więc pigułkę, połknęła ją i przepiła starannie odmierzoną ilością wody. Nie sto procent to ile? Osiemdziesiąt siedem? Pięćdziesiąt? Trzydzieści? Może faktycznie lepiej było odczekać ten tydzień? A może niepotrzebnie się martwiła? Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że pomimo antykoncepcji zajdzie w ciążę było mniejsze niż, że ona i Thrawn zakończą ten wieczór w jednym łóżku. Leia zerknęła na chronometr. O nie! Spóźni się! Nie wybrała jeszcze torebki. Biała czy srebrna?

Chwyciła tę pierwszą. Wychodząc, zostawiła w swojej sypialni istny bałagan. Nie pomyślała nawet o tym, żeby posprzątać, przecież nie zamierzała zapraszać Thrawna do siebie. Nie mogłaby. Gdyby odkrył w jej rzeczach coś, co mogłoby go naprowadzić na ślad Rebelii… Choć, jej zdaniem, z jej rzeczy mógłby raczej wywnioskować coś innego. Na przykład to, że Leia nadal była dość dziecinna. A ona była sentymentalna, po prostu! Miała w swoim prywatnym apartamencie przedmioty, które przypominały jej o jej rodzicach, o domu. Lubiła zbierać drobiazgi, które odnosiły do ważnych w jej życiu wydarzeń i do ważnych dla niej osób.

Może Wielki Admirał uznałby też, że księżniczka była próżna – nie była! – widząc, ile posiadała sukni, butów, ozdób do włosów. A przecież wynikało to głównie z tego, że jej status nie pozwalał jej na to, by pojawiła się na kilku uroczystościach w tej samej kreacji! Owszem, Leia lubiła robić wrażenie na innych. Ale to jeszcze nie próżność! Chciała oczarować Thrawna na ich randce. Na randce! Jej towarzysz powinien się zorientować, że ubrała się tak dla niego! Dla niego zdecydowała się na depilację strefy intymnej i na pedicure. A jeśli spóźniła się _odrobinę_ ich na randkę, to dlatego, że musiała zapleść swoje długie włosy w koronę.

Może powinna była uprzedzić Thrawna, że spóźni się pięć minut. Dziesięć minut. Piętnaście! Trudno co minutę pisać kolejną wiadomość, tylko dlatego, że źle wyliczyło się swoje spóźnienie. Całe szczęście Wielki Admirał wybrał restaurację niedaleko jej apartamentu. Czyżby celowo? Nie chciał, żeby księżniczka musiała dodatkowo tracić czas na podróżowanie po Coruscant? A może Thrawn myślał, że… Nie. Nie pójdą później do jej apartamentu. To nie byłoby dobre ani dla niej, ani dla niego. Hotel był jedyną sensowną opcją. Thrawn chyba mieszkał teraz w hotelu? Nie w kwaterach wojskowych? Dlaczego Leia nie zapytała go o to wcześniej? Cóż, zapyta go o to podczas kolacji.

Wmaszerowała na salę pewnym krokiem, wzbudzając oszczędne zainteresowanie. Kilka osób dyskretnie zerknęło w jej stronę. Kelner wskazał jej odpowiedni stolik i… zobaczyła Thrawna w cywilnym ubraniu! Czarna tunika i czarne spodnie, pomimo czerwonych wykończeń, przypominały jednak księżniczce elementy jakiegoś munduru. Nie był to mundur imperialny, ale mimo wszystko! Może Chiss od dłuższego czasu tak się nosił i wojskowy szyk zwyczajnie wszedł mu w krew? Wielki Admirał nie chciał się afiszować tutaj swoją rangą, ale gdy się spojrzało nań, nie można było nie dostrzec w nim wojownika, dowódcy. Wytwarzał wokół siebie specyficzną aurę: budził posłuch. Kelner, gdy tylko zaprowadził Leię do właściwego stolika, wyprostował się i stanął na baczność. Wyglądało to niemal tak, jakby miał ochotę zasalutować. A Thrawn w milczeniu skinął głową, jakby odpowiadał mu: „żołnierzu, spocznij”.

Czerwone oczy spojrzały na księżniczkę.

\- Spóźniłaś się – powiedział Wielki Admirał.

Leia zagryzła usta.

\- Tak, wiem – odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Musiałam…

\- …zrobić wrażenie? – Chiss obdarzył ją długim, oceniającym spojrzeniem. – Wyglądasz jak prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Doceniam ten gest.

Zarumieniła się. Ukryła twarz za kartą dań. Czy powinna odwdzięczyć się podobnym komplementem?

\- Pierwszy raz widzę cię bez munduru – odrzekła.

Na jego ustach pojawił się enigmatyczny uśmiech.

\- W niektórych sytuacjach brak munduru jest sporym udogodnieniem – odpowiedział.

Żartował sobie? Czy może to był… flirt? Także i w tej dziedzinie Leia nie posiadała zbyt bogatego doświadczenia. Chciała uwieść siedzącego przed nią mężczyznę, ale jak dotąd najlepsze efekty osiągała, gdy komunikowała Thrawnowi wprost swoje oczekiwania i nadzieje. Wielki Admirał również nie bawił się w subtelności. Jeśli w spotykaniu się z nią miał swój ukryty cel, z pewnością nie było nim przespanie się z nią. Seks mógł być jedynie naturalną konsekwencją randkowania. Na czym więc mogło zależeć Thrawnowi i o czym nie powiedziałby jej prosto w oczy?

Leia spojrzała ponownie na jego pseudo-mundur. Wielki Admirał wyglądał w nim dobrze, owszem, ale czy ubrał się tak wyłącznie po to, by jej się podobać, czy próbował jej w ten sposób przekazać coś więcej? Na przykład, że niekoniecznie musiał służyć w szeregach Imperium? Mimowolnie przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie zamierzała rekrutować Thrawna. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Gdyby zdradziła się, że wie coś istotnego na temat Rebelii, Thrawn z pewnością próbowałby wydobyć z niej konkrety. Wcale nie po to, by wspomóc rebeliantów – wręcz przeciwnie! I nie dlatego, że był twardogłowym imperialnym. Księżniczka zdążyła zorientować się już, jak działał umysł Chissa. Thrawn przeanalizowałby szanse na zwycięstwo każdej ze stron i… postawiłby na Imperium.

\- Posmutniałaś, księżniczko – zauważył jej towarzysz. – Jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc…

\- Pomóc? – zdziwiła się głośno.

\- Pomóc wybrać potrawę – rzekł gładko Wielki Admirał. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy zamówić wspólnie kilka dań i skosztować każdego z nich.

\- Tak – przyznała Leia – to całkiem rozsądne.

\- Większym wyzwaniem będzie wybór odpowiedniego wina – ciągnął Thrawn. – Nie należy mieszać alkoholi. Wolisz białe wino, czerwone czy różowe?

\- Właściwie – zerknęła na niego niepewnie – wolałabym zamówić sok.

Spojrzał wtedy na nią i przez moment Leia zastanawiała się, czy widział w niej jeszcze dziecko. Zdenerwowała się. Owszem, piła wino podczas balów i bankietów, a właściwie: moczyła usta w drogich, wykwintnych trunkach, podawanych na stół wyłącznie dla podkreślenia prestiżu. Niektóre nawet jej smakowały, ale musiała przecież przestrzegać dworskiej etykiety. Podczas oficjalnych uroczystości nie wolno było się zataczać czy wybuchać niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Czasem też piła alkohol dla przyjemności, dla poprawy humoru. Ale nie w miejscach publicznych! A przy Thrawnie musiała dodatkowo się kontrolować, by nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. Czegoś, co mogłoby narazić jej przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Sok bribb – rzekł Wielki Admirał bez mrugnięcia okiem, składając zamówienie – i dla mnie kufel forwijskiego ale.

Leia ledwie powstrzymała chichot. Poszli do drogiej restauracji, by zamówić sok i piwo! Przynajmniej podane im potrawy były odpowiednio kosztowne i wymyślne. I, jak zauważyła, całkiem smaczne. Choć bardziej niż na ich smaku koncentrowała się na rozmowie z Thrawnem. Ale pilnowała się też, by jeść. Gdy Wielki Admirał spostrzegał, że traciła apetyt, natychmiast zmieniał temat na „lżejszy”. W jego odczuciu. I znów księżniczka musiała się pilnować, by nie zasłuchać się i nie zastygnąć na dłuższą chwilę nad pełnym talerzem.

Zapomniała się tylko raz, gdy zaczęli dyskutować o killickiej sztuce. Rozmawiali o tym długo, jak dwoje zapaleńców, pasjonatów sztuki. Doszli do szczegółowej analizy dzieł, które znajdowały się w kolekcji królewskiej rodziny Organów, i Leia, zanim zdołała się pohamować, wypaliła:

\- Powinieneś je zobaczyć.

Nierozważnie. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie mogła zaprosić go na swoją planetę tak, by nie wywołać przy tym politycznego i obyczajowego skandalu. Alderaan był neutralny i niezależny. Imperialny Wielki Admirał nie miał tam czego szukać. I tym bardziej nie powinien tam niczego szukać. Szczególnie śladów Rebelii. A jeśli było to czysto prywatne zaproszenie, ono również wiązało się z politycznymi konsekwencjami. Niespodziewana zażyłość między alderaańską Księżniczką i Wielkim Admirałem Imperium mogłaby zostać niewłaściwie odczytana. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że mieli romans.

Leia spłonęła rumieńcem. Thrawn wychwycił niezamierzony podtekst jej wypowiedzi, jednak wyraźnie dał księżniczce odczuć, że zrozumiał jej pierwotne, niewinne intencje.

\- Z chęcią zobaczę _Killicki Zmierzch_ – powiedział. – Kiedy sytuacja się unormuje.

Kiedyś. W przyszłości. Prawdopodobnie nigdy.

Leia spojrzała ze smutkiem na siedzącego przy niej przystojnego mężczyznę, który służył złemu Imperatorowi. Istniała szansa, że Wielki Admirał Thrawn zginie podczas tej wojny. Walcząc po niewłaściwej stronie! A ona, księżniczka-rebeliantka będzie się cieszyć z jego śmierci wraz z innymi rebeliantami. A później, w samotności, łkać.

Powinna wyjść z restauracji. Zamiast tego piła słodki sok bribb. I czuła gorycz.

Może to był zły pomysł: angażować się emocjonalnie w coś, co nie miało przyszłości. A może wprost przeciwnie: niepewni przyszłości, powinni żyć szybko i nie zważać na potencjalne konsekwencje? Ciekawiło ją to, czy Thrawn, wybitny strateg, mógł czasem pragnąć czegoś prostego. Zapomnieć się. Cieszyć się chwilą.

Ich rozmowa utknęła nagle w martwym punkcie. Wówczas Wielki Admirał zaproponował, że ureguluje ich rachunek. Leia próbowała oponować. Mogła zapłacić połowę kwoty. Thrawn uśmiechnął się.

\- To nie tylko kurtuazja, księżniczko – rzekł – ale też i ostrożność. System odnotuje użycie karty kredytowej.

Niechętnie przyznała mu rację.

\- W takim razie – powiedziała – ja zapłacę za…

\- Śniadanie?

Dostrzegła w oczach Thrawna radosne błyski. Żartował. A może nie? Powinna zripostować to błyskotliwie, inteligentnie zasugerować, że mogą spędzić ze sobą nie tylko wieczór, lecz również i noc. Kto zazwyczaj składał taką propozycję: mężczyzna czy kobieta? W holofilmach bohater mówił: „odprowadzę cię” i całował bohaterkę na pożegnanie. Wówczas ona odpowiadała: „chodźmy na górę”. W tym przypadku podobna scena nie mogła mieć miejsca.

Narzucili na siebie wierzchnie odzienie i wyszli z restauracji. Co dalej? Księżniczka pragnęła zatrzymać Wielkiego Admirała przy sobie na dłużej. Przygotowała się na ich pierwszą wspólną noc. Mentalnie i fizycznie była na to gotowa. Teraz tylko musiała zaproponować wynajęcie pokoju w hotelu. Jednak jakoś te słowa nie były w stanie przejść jej przez gardło.

Zerknęła wymownie na neonowy szyld, który reklamował pobliski hotel. Ciekawe, czy mieli wolne apartamenty. Właściwie wystarczyłby im jeden skromny, ale schludny pokój. Czyste pomieszczenie i wygodne łóżko.

Thrawn podążył za jej wzrokiem.

\- Zarezerwowałem apartament w The Elite – oznajmił.

Nie dodał nic więcej. Czy było to zaproszenie? Czy może tylko informował ją, gdzie zamierzał nocować w razie gdyby nie zaprosiła go do siebie?

\- The Elite to dobry hotel – skomentowała.

\- Istotnie.

Frustrujące. Ale czego właściwie oczekiwała? Że Wielki Admirał będzie nalegał, by spędziła z nim noc?

Nie powiedział: „odprowadzę cię”. Ani też: „chodźmy do hotelu”. Dawał jej wybór.

Zacisnęła usta. Nie lubiła niedomówień. I niespodzianek. Poświęciła kilka godzin, by wyglądać pięknie, by olśnić Thrawna, a teraz miało się okazać, że to wszystko na próżno?

Zerknęła na niego. A on na nią. On także liczył na coś więcej. Widziała to w jego oczach. Poczuła nagłą chęć, by go pocałować. I podświadomie wiedziała, że nie oddałby jej pocałunku – nie tutaj, na środku ulicy. Ale w sypialni…

\- Mają tam wygodne łóżka? – zapytała. – W The Elite?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak – odrzekł. – Na tyle, na ile jestem w stanie to ocenić. Nasze standardy dotyczące kwaterunku mogą się różnić, księżniczko, ale z pewnością nie naraziłbym cię świadomie na jakąkolwiek niewygodę.

\- Jakąkolwiek?

\- Jakąkolwiek – powtórzył, patrząc jej w oczy.

-Trzydzieści procent – przypomniała mu wówczas.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć – odparł gładko.

\- Co takiego? – wyrwało jej się.

Jego uśmiech stał się wtenczas szerszy.

\- Ty draniu – syknęła.

Nie starał się, bo był pewien, że Leia sama rzuci się w jego ramiona? Tymczasem ona zamartwiała się, że zraziła go jakoś do siebie podczas wspólnej kolacji i że nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Dlaczego nie sto procent? – zapytała prowokacyjnie.

\- To nigdy nie jest sto procent – odparł.

Żachnęła się. Uśmiech na jego twarzy stopniał wówczas jak wiosenny śnieg na Alderaanie.

\- Pięć procent, księżniczko, oznacza – powiedział poważnie – że zawsze możesz powiedzieć „nie”. W dowolnej chwili.

\- A jeśli nie powiem „nie”?

Zmarszczył granatowoczarne brwi.

\- To nie to samo, co „tak” – stwierdził.

\- „Tak” na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent to planowanie, przygotowania i nasze predyspozycje. A pięć procent…

Urwał i nieoczekiwanie zmienił temat:

\- Byłaś kiedyś na mostku okrętu wojennego?

\- Nie – wyznała zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie miałam ku temu okazji.

\- Jest taki moment, kiedy trzeba wydać rozkaz do ataku – odrzekł.

I spojrzał na nią znacząco.

\- Pięć procent może zmienić wiele – dokończył.

Chodziło mu o naturalną niepewność? O strach? Czy o wyrzuty sumienia?

\- To nie jest bitwa, Thrawn – powiedziała. – Jestem tego pewna. Na sto procent.

Chciała, żeby on także był.

\- Chodź ze mną – poprosił.

Chciała, żeby wziął ją za rękę.

\- Tak – rzekła cicho.

Jego wargi drgnęły. Czy to był uśmiech? Pół-uśmiech? Czerwone oczy Thrawna skrzyły się w półmroku tajemniczo.

\- Tak – powtórzyła, a on powtórzył po niej:

\- Tak.


	4. Chapter 4

Thrawn powiedział jej, że powinni wejść do hotelu osobno. Ona pierwsza, w swoim długim białym płaszczu i z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę, miała pewnym krokiem przemierzyć hol, minąć recepcję i skierować się w stronę turbowindy. I tam na niego zaczekać. Leia zastanawiała się głośno, czy nikt nie stanie jej na drodze i nie zada jej krępującego w tym przypadku pytania o numer pokoju.

\- Księżniczko – odrzekł Wielki Admirał – w The Elite nikt nie zadaje tego typu pytań. Szczególnie młodym, pięknym kobietom.

Zrozumiała podtekst. The Elite zapewniał swoim gościom dyskrecję. Dziewczyna na korytarzu mogła być czyjąś kochanką albo luksusową kurtyzaną. Wchodziła do środka i starała się nie rzucać w oczy. Dopóki grała zgodnie z tymi niepisanymi zasadami, nikt jej nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

To był drogi hotel. Z pewnością zatrzymywali się w nim moffowie i gubernatorzy. Czy żaden z nich nie rozpoznałby przypadkiem, na korytarzu lub w turbowindzie, Księżniczki z Alderaana? Podzieliła się tymi wątpliwościami z Thrawnem.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo jest znikome – odparł – ponieważ nikt nie spodziewa się jej tam ujrzeć. Dopóki nikt nie połączy twojej obecności w hotelu z moją, możesz czuć się bezpiecznie. Wystarczy, że będziesz zachowywała się naturalnie. Bez ostentacyjnego manifestowania swojej królewskości.

Wydęła gniewnie usta. Uważał, że łatwo było ją pomylić z kimś innym?

\- Mam udawać damę do towarzystwa? – zapytała ironicznie. – A ty kogo będziesz udawał?

Wielki Admirał uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pokój jest zarezerwowany na moje nazwisko – oznajmił – i jestem jedynym Chissem, jaki przebywa obecnie na Coruscant. Mógłbym przybrać fałszywą tożsamość, ale w tej sytuacji to strata czasu. Ponadto próbując coś ukryć, zwróciłbym na siebie większą uwagę niż działając w sposób jawny. Oficjalna wersja brzmi zatem: wynająłem apartament i spędziłem w nim noc, a z kim – to wyłącznie moja prywatna sprawa.

Przewróciła oczami. Ale może Thrawn miał rację. Może nawet robił to nie po raz pierwszy. Był przecież dojrzałym mężczyzną.

Nie podobał jej się plan, który Wielki Admirał jej przedstawił. Czuła, że przypisane jej rola, była dla niej degradująca. Z drugiej strony była to tylko gra. Czy jako imperialna senator również nie wcielała się w pewną postać? Stawiała się w Senacie każdego dnia, słuchała tego, co wokół mówiono, a później przekazywała zebrane informacje ojcu, a on – rebeliantom. Nie mogła jednakże stanąć na mównicy i wyrazić wprost swoich poglądów!

Oglądała kiedyś holonagrania z wystąpieniami senatorów z czasów Galaktycznej Republiki. Przygotowywała się wtedy do nowo objętej funkcji. Studiowała sposób wygłaszania przemówień, chwyty retoryczne i dramatyczne gesty, które silnie oddziaływały na audytorium. Wynajdywała też wystąpienia swojego ojca i Mon Mothmy. Zabawnie było zobaczyć znane twarze o kilkanaście lat młodsze. Czasem jednak docierało do niej, że część senatorów, których podziwiała na nagraniach, od dawna już nie żyła.

Jak Padmé Amidala. Królowa Naboo, a później senator tej planety. Leia znalazła nagranie, które przedstawiało dramatyczną przemowę młodej królowej, błagającej o pomoc dla swoich poddanych. Za jej plecami stał Palpatine, ówczesny senator z Naboo. Księżniczka odtwarzała to nagranie wielokrotnie. Dziwiło ją to, że nie utajniono go, jak wielu innych dokumentów, w których choćby wzmiankowano o Palpatine’ie. Może dlatego, że była to chwila jego triumfu. Amidala domagała się wyboru nowego Kanclerza – a tym wkrótce został właśnie Palpatine. Niewątpliwie pomogła mu w tym przemowa jego królowej. Leia również była oczarowana, oglądając rozgniewaną Padmé. Chciała być jak Padmé. Wyobraziła sobie nawet, że staje na mównicy, mówi prosto z serca, a na koniec składa wniosek o wotum nieufności dla Palpatine’a. Senatorowie skandują jej imię i biją brawo. Niestety, nie dało się w ten sposób odwołać Imperatora. Niebezpiecznie było choćby o tym myśleć. Leia mogła wygłaszać płomienne mowy jak Padmé wyłącznie przed lustrem. W Senacie jednak podobne przemowy nie zostałyby dobrze odebrane. Przynajmniej tak twierdził jej ojciec. Ale uśmiechał się, kiedy Leia prezentowała przed nim swoje próby oratorskie i, po części, „odgrywała Padmé”. Później zmarkotniał, gdy wyjawiła mu, kto był jej źródłem inspiracji.

Ciekawe, czy Padmé Amidala mogłaby umówić się ze swoim kochankiem w The Elite. Dziewiętnaście lat temu Coruscant wyglądało wszak zupełnie inaczej. Wtedy jeszcze nie istniało Imperium. Leia zamyśliła się. Kim mógłby być tajemniczy kochanek senator Amidali? Jaki związek wywołałby wówczas medialną burzę porównywalną do wykrycia romansu Księżniczki z Alderaana i imperialnego Wielkiego Admirała? Może z rycerzem Jedi? Leia zachichotała mimowolnie. Mistrz Jedi i generał! Warto dodać do tego jeszcze sporą różnicę wieku…

Thrawn spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Chyba nie zmienił zdania, tylko dlatego, że księżniczka zachowywała się _odrobinę_ niepoważnie? Była szczęśliwa! Cieszyła się życiem i towarzystwem przystojnego Chissa. Inteligentnego i tak seksownego Chissa! Chciała mu to powiedzieć, żeby znów się do niej uśmiechnął.

Naciągnęła kaptur na twarz tak, że widać było wyłącznie czubek jej nosa, rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta i podbródek.

\- Jesteś w stanie zobaczyć cokolwiek – usłyszała wówczas głos Wielkiego Admirała – czy wyczuwasz przestrzeń wokół siebie jak Imperator?

Aż zamarła na moment z wrażenia. Naprawdę to powiedział?

\- Wiem, że jeśli się potknę – odparła – złapiesz mnie. Palpatine’a mógłbyś nie złapać, ale mnie z pewnością złapiesz.

Odchrząknął. Może przesadziła? W końcu był imperialnym Wielkim Admirałem… I wtedy Thrawn oświadczył z udawaną powagą:

\- Palpatine’a złapałby Vader.

A potem dodał cicho, konfidencjonalnym tonem:

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że to zdarzyło się przynajmniej choć raz.

Rozbawiła ją ta wizja. Podprawiła swój kaptur, by jednak cokolwiek widzieć. Odetchnęła głęboko, by nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Thrawna, następnie mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i zniknęła w hotelowych drzwiach.

W wystroju The Elite dominowała czerń i biel. Księżniczka przemknęła przez hol niczym duch. Nie zatrzymała się przy recepcji. Nikt nie poprosił ją o to, by to zrobiła. Gdzie teraz? Pomieszczenia służbowe, kuchnia, sala restauracyjna… Obróciła się na pięcie. Musiała się zawrócić.

Przy recepcji stał niebieski mężczyzna w czarnym pseudo-mundurze. Z daleka wyglądał jak Pantoranin. Nie spojrzał nawet na nią, kiedy pewnym krokiem przemaszerowała koło niego. Usłyszała, jak pytał, czy dostarczono do pokoju jego rzeczy.

Podeszła śmiało do reprezentacyjnej turbowindy, a potem przezornie zerknęła przez ramię. W swoim białym płaszczu wyglądała jak dama, która ma prawo wsiąść do tej właśnie windy, a nie do tamtej drugiej przeznaczonej dla służby. Co, jeśli jednak w tej specjalnej windzie, pracował windziarz? Nie droid, lecz żywy człowiek?

Księżniczka była przyzwyczajona do tego, że po hotelach nigdy nie poruszała się sama. Zawsze miała obstawę – zazwyczaj towarzyszył jej członek Straży Pałacowej. Podróżowała z własną świtą. Teraz wydawało jej się, że to widok tłoczących się wokół niej osób odstraszał „zawsze skorych do pomocy” pracowników hotelu. Względy bezpieczeństwa. Prawdopodobieństwo porwania lub zamachu. Czasem miała ochotę złamać protokół dyplomatyczny i porozmawiać z obsługą. Ale nie tym razem.

Wstrzymała oddech, dostrzegłszy hotelowego boya, który niemal truchtem biegł za Thrawnem. Chiss zmierzył go swym przenikliwym wzrokiem i chłopak skulił się w sobie. „Czy ty insynuujesz mi, że nie potrafię korzystać z turbowindy?”, musiały mu mówić te czerwone, piękne, ale też odrobinę przerażające oczy. To tyle uprzejmości. Wielki Admirał wyciągnął jednak z kieszeni jakiś drobny przedmiot i podał chłopakowi. Ten wyprostował się służbiście. Dobre relacje niewątpliwie odbudował pieniądz.

Leia uciekła wzrokiem, kiedy boy spojrzał w jej stronę. Jeśli ten chłopak podejdzie do niej, będzie musiała postąpić tak samo jak Thrawn. Napiwek za nic i święty spokój _. Nie, nie potrzebowała pomocy. Wsiąść do windy i wcisnąć numer piętra, co to za problem?_

Czujnik wychwycił jej bliską obecność i drzwi windy otwarły się przed nią automatycznie z głośnym sykiem. Weszła do środka. Za nią do tego niewielkiego pomieszczenia wkroczył raźno Thrawn.

\- Zgodzi się pani dzielić ze mną windę? – zapytał melodyjnie.

Zaczerwieniła się lekko. _No tak, udawali przecież nieznajomych!_

\- Oczywiście – odparła.

Spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się, jakby to było, gdyby faktycznie zobaczyła go w tej windzie po raz pierwszy. Niebieski, wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, ostrzyżony krótko jak żołnierz. W czarnym, dobrze dopasowanym wieczorowym stroju. Na ramiona miał narzuconą czerwoną pelerynę, spiętą ozdobną spinką, starą i cenną, bez wątpienia! Leia gapiła się na tę spinkę, kiedy Thrawn obrócił się do niej bokiem i przyłożył hotelową kartę do czytnika. Na niewielkim ekranie zamontowanym „na wysokości oczu” przeciętnego człowieka – czyli odrobinę wyżej niż życzyłaby sobie tego księżniczka i trochę niżej niż preferowałby to Wielki Admirał – wyświetlił się numer piętra: 53.

Westchnęła głośno. _Więc sama nie uruchomiłaby nawet tej windy!_

Chiss pozwolił jej podziwiać swój lewy profil podczas ich wspólnej podróży na górę.

Piętro 53. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach. Wysiadła i po kilku krokach zatrzymała się. Jej dotychczasowy towarzysz wyminął ją wtedy bez słowa, jakby nagle przestała istnieć. Po chwili ruszyła za nim korytarzem, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. _Jak na holofilmach szpiegowskich!_

Odległość między nimi stopniowo się zwiększała. Leia zobaczyła, jak Thrawn skręca w kolejny korytarz, podążyła za nim i… _Niemożliwe! Zgubiła go? Nie mógł przecież rozpłynąć się w powietrzu!_ Powiodła wzrokiem wzdłuż ściany, przyglądając się drzwiom. Jedne z nich były lekko uchylone. _To tutaj? A jeśli nie?_ Trochę spięta, popchnęła drzwi. Wówczas ktoś stojący tuż za nimi wciągnął ją do środka.


	5. Chapter 5

Usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi i ujrzała przed sobą niebieską twarz i czerwone połyskliwe oczy. Wstrzymała oddech. Wielki Admirał przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę, a następnie pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Była tak zestresowana, że ledwo udało jej się oddać pocałunek. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, w pierwszym odruchu chciała go zapewnić, że gdyby jej nie zaskoczył, zrobiłaby to lepiej. Po namyśle uznała jednak, że to, że ich pierwszy pocałunek nie wypadł tak, jak by sobie tego życzyła, było wyłącznie jego winą.

\- A gdybym to nie była ja? – zapytała.

Thrawn zablokował drzwi, wpisując czterocyfrowy kod.

\- Wówczas nie byłoby tak miło – oświadczył.

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i nagle księżniczkę przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Przestraszyłaś się – zauważył Wielki Admirał.

Zaraz potem zapytał nieoczekiwanie:

\- Jaki jest kod to tych drzwi?

Leia prychnęła i podała mu poprawną odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze – odparł Thrawn. – Przynajmniej tyle.

Wyprostowała się, by zyskać kilka dodatkowych centymetrów, i zwróciła się do niego gniewnie:

\- O co ci chodzi? Podnieca cię seks z fabułą?

Chiss skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Dwoje nieznajomych w windzie? Zabawa w szpiegów?

\- To mogłoby być nawet ciekawe – odparował.

\- Myślałam, że…

Urwała. Thrawn pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pomyślałaś – stwierdził – że to, co robisz, jest bardzo niebezpieczne? Czy ktokolwiek wie, że tu jesteś?

Jej mina wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź.

\- Mógłbym cię skrzywdzić – rzekł – na wiele możliwych sposobów. Mógłbym cię odurzyć, obezwładnić, uprowadzić.

\- Ufam ci – powiedziała cicho.

\- Kiedyś możesz się pomylić. Możesz popełnić nieodwracalny i brzemienny w skutki błąd.

\- Kiedyś – powtórzyła po nim – mogę. Dzisiaj, tutaj, to nie jest błąd. Nie dla mnie.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś popełniła taki błąd – odparł poważnie – ani w miłości, ani na wojnie.

\- Poprosiłeś, żebym tu z tobą przyszła – wtrąciła.

\- Tak.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie nawet. To był błąd?

\- Test. Próbuję zrozumieć twoje motywacje.

\- I? – zapytała prowokacyjnie.

\- Wiem, że zbierasz o mnie informacje – rzekł beznamiętnie. – Początkowo sądziłem, że któryś z moich wrogów postawił cię na mojej drodze. Później zrozumiałem, że zrobiłaś to sama z własnej woli.

Leia oparła się pokusie, by zerknąć na drzwi. Wpatrywała się uparcie w stojącego przed nią Wielkiego Admirała.

\- I nie wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

Zaraz po tym, jak wypowiedziała te słowa, pomyślała, że zabrzmiało to naiwnie. I dziecinnie.

\- Wierzę w obowiązek – odpowiedział Thrawn.

Westchnęła.

\- Wydasz mnie ISB? – nie zadrżał jej nawet głos, gdy zadała mu to pytanie.

Niespodziewanie Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej, bez cienia złośliwości.

\- Miałbym to zrobić bez żadnego dowodu twojej winy? Czy też zaczekać, aż zdobędę taki dowód? Nie, księżniczko. Zamierzam cię powstrzymać, zanim postąpisz lekkomyślnie.

\- Idąc z tobą do łóżka? – zrobiło jej się przykro, że tak o niej pomyślał. – To twoim zdaniem byłby ten nieodwracalny błąd?

\- Tak, jeśli zrobiłabyś to wyłącznie po to, by wyciągnąć ode mnie informacje. Nie mam przy sobie tajnych dokumentów – oświadczył. – Wątpię, bym mówił przez sen, a jeśli już, to z pewnością nie w basicu. Nie zmienię też zdania, bez względu na to, co zrobisz. Możesz mnie udusić poduszką, ale wówczas mój projekt przywłaszczy sobie Wielki Admirał Zaarin. Nie zatrzymasz w ten sposób produkcji Defenderów, jeśli taki jest twój cel.

\- Dlaczego miałabym zrobić coś takiego? – oburzyła się. – To byłaby zdrada. I działanie na szkodę Imperium.

\- To byłaby polityka – odparł Thrawn.

\- Masz bardzo złe mniemanie o politykach – zauważyła księżniczka.

\- Udowodnij mi, że się mylę.

Przygryzła wargę.

\- Najpierw chodziło tylko o informacje – wyznała wreszcie. – Potem o coś więcej.

Wielki Admirał wpatrywał się w nią jak w obraz.

\- Chciałam tego – machnęła ręką w stronę wnętrza apartamentu. – Czegoś zabronionego. Ucieszyłam się, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę. Na zwyczajną randkę! I tak dobrze nam się razem rozmawiało! A później… pomyślałam, że może ci się podobam.

Zarumieniła się.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, jak to jest? Nie pragnąłeś spróbować czegoś nowego? _To_ jest nowe – Leia rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym obecnie się znajdowali –  i niemal nierealne. Jak scena z jakiegoś holoromansu. Tak mało prawdopodobne, że ty i ja…

Pokręciła głową.

\- …że moglibyśmy być razem – dokończyła. – Szczęśliwi. Chociaż przez moment.

\- Czy nie uznałaś tego za podejrzane – odrzekł po chwili Thrawn – że po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą dziś rano i w ciągu jednego dnia odbyliśmy aż dwie randki, a potem poszliśmy do hotelu?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślałam, że po prostu chcesz się ze mną przespać – oznajmiła. – Że dla ciebie to tylko przygoda na jedną noc. Do twojego łoża z pewnością trafia wiele kobiet. Masz doświadczenie i…

Zacięła się. Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Twoim zdaniem każdej nocy przychodzę tu z kimś innym? – zapytał.

\- Może nie każdej nocy…

Nie zaśmiał się z jej żartu. Zamiast tego zbił ją z tropu słowami:

\- Niewiele kobiet jest tak odważnych, jak ty.

Nie była pewna, czy miał to być komplement. Teraz wydawało jej się, że kierowała nią nie tyle odwaga, ile młodzieńcza brawura.

\- Wyobrażałam sobie, że będzie inaczej – pozwoliła sobie na szczerość. – Chciałam, żeby było inaczej.

\- Próbowałem ci uświadomić już na samym początku, że to niemożliwe – rzekł Thrawn. – Idealizm jest czymś pięknym, ale potencjalnie zabójczym. Mogłaś znaleźć się w sytuacji znacznie gorszej niż ta. Zamiast mnie, to mógł być ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto mógłby cię skrzywdzić.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast. – Nie, nie mógłby! Nie myśl, że poszłabym na randkę z byle kim, a potem jeszcze do hotelu! Że zrobiłabym to z kimkolwiek! I że to jakaś gra! Dałeś mi szansę! Powiedziałeś… – czknęła – Powiedziałeś: „dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent”!  Czy to… Czy to było kłamstwo?

\- Nie.

\- Ale teraz… nie chcesz…

\- Nie chcę, żebyś popełniła błąd – powtórzył. – Jedna noc i nic więcej. Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu. I bezpieczeństwie.

\- Kochaj się ze mną – rzekła – jeśli tego chcesz. Daj mi przynajmniej tę jedną noc. Albo powiedz wprost, że nie. Nie decyduj za mnie, co jest dla mnie dobre. Powiedz, że tego nie chcesz. Przyznaj otwarcie, że się boisz.

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem. On, Wielki Admirał, miałby się przestraszyć uczucia? Bo czegóż innego? Leia rozchyliła usta i ich języki zawirowały we wspólnym tańcu. Przywarła plecami do ściany. Powinna zdjąć płaszcz! Powinna pomóc Thrawnowi rozpiąć pelerynę, a potem tunikę i spodnie… Ale żeby to zrobić, musiałaby przestać go całować, z desperacją, z furią, z pożądaniem. Obawiała się, że jeśli się rozdzielą, choćby na moment, ta pasja zniknie bezpowrotnie. Że Thrawn znów zacznie swoją litanię wymówek. _Jeśli jej nie pragnął, dlaczego ją tu zaprosił? Dlaczego tak to wszystko zaaranżował? Może teraz tylko udawał szlachetność? Żeby później nie winiła go za to, że od niej odejdzie?_ Całowała go tak, jakby chciała zmusić go do tego, by przy niej pozostał. _Cóż za słodka iluzja!_ Nie odejdzie, nie może odejść, dopóki Leia składała na jego ustach obietnicę wspólnej nocy. Póki przed nimi była jeszcze jakaś przyszłość.

Rozpięty płaszcz zsunął jej się z ramion. Dłonie Thrawna badały fakturę jej sukni, odnajdywały fałdy i rozcięcia… _Tak!_ I nagle Wielki Admirał przestał ją całować. Księżniczka sapnęła ze złością. Co prawda zabrakło jej oddechu, ale już po chwili mimowolnej separacji zatęskniła za jego ciepłymi ustami i językiem, i po trzykroć wolała jego pocałunki od swobody oddychania.

Thrawn odwiesił swoją pelerynę, po czym podniósł jej biały płaszcz z podłogi, otrzepał i powiesił obok swojego wierzchniego odzienia. Leia w tym czasie zzuła buty. Poczuła się wówczas tak, jakby skurczyła się o dwa centymetry – o wysokość obcasa! – albo jakby to Wielki Admirał nagle urósł i przez to górował nad nią jeszcze bardziej. Ten zaś spojrzał na nią, a następnie podążył jej śladem i po chwili boso ruszyli w stronę pomieszczenia sypialnego. Księżniczka trzymała go za rękę. Znów towarzyszył jej niepokój, że Thrawn może się rozmyślić, gdy pozna jej sekret. Ale musiała – musiała! – mu w końcu powiedzieć, że była dziewicą. Jakże to kompromitujące byłoby dla niej, gdyby Wielki Admirał odkrył to podczas ich stosunku. Gdyby zaczęła krzyczeć nie z rozkoszy, lecz z bólu. _Czy to bolało? Czy mogłaby się wykrwawić?_

Mniejszy wstyd – choć wciąż ogromny wstyd! – samej mu o tym powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że obrócił ją, niemal tanecznym ruchem, a potem ustabilizował w swoich ramionach, uniósł jej podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała mu w oczy. Leia denerwowała się, owszem, ale nie bała się go.

\- To mój pierwszy raz – przyznała z zakłopotaniem.

Jakby prosiła go, by był dla niej dobry. Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie.

\- Domyśliłem się – odpowiedział.

A potem pochylił się i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Nie ukrywaj niczego przede mną. Nie będę cię oceniał. Znajdę sposób, by ci pomóc.

Przez krótką chwilę księżniczka miała ochotę powiedzieć mu o wszystkim – o tym wszystkim, co dręczyło ją od lat. O wątpliwościach i o nadziei. O Rebelii. Przelękła się tego. _Czy mężczyzna stojący przed nią, miał na nią aż tak wielki wpływ, że chciała oddać mu nie tylko swoje ciało, ale i duszę?_ Nie, Thrawn nie mógł dowiedzieć się o jej powiązaniach z Sojuszem Rebeliantów. Nawet gdyby ją pokochał, nie powstrzymałoby go to przed pozbawieniem życia tych, których z kolei ona kochała. Wielki Admirał przysiągł służbę Imperium i Palpatine’owi, a obowiązek przedkładał ponad osobiste uczucia. Czy gdyby ją pojmano i udowodniono jej winę, patrzyłby biernie na jej egzekucję? Ze spokojem na twarzy i rozdzierającym bólem w sercu? Miałby do niej żal o to, że go nie posłuchała? Że popełniła karygodny, jego zdaniem, błąd? Mimo że ją przed tym przestrzegał?

Nie była aż tak naiwna, by sądzić, że Thrawn by ją ochronił. Przeszło jej nagle przez myśl, że nie chciał angażować się emocjonalnie, ponieważ coś podejrzewał. Ale nie miał pewności. Całował księżniczkę, a nie rebeliantkę.

W jego oczach pojawiły się radosne błyski, kiedy powiedziała mu, że to jej pierwszy raz. Jakby fakt, że to jemu przyznawała pierwszeństwo, miał wyraz symboliczny. Leia nigdy nie myślała o tym w ten sposób. Chwilami zapominała, że Thrawn był imperialnym – ponieważ nie chciała o tym pamiętać. Nie chciała postrzegać Chissa jako wroga. A kiedy przypominała sobie o tym, zaraz znajdowała sobie wygodne usprawiedliwienie: że mogłaby wykorzystać Wielkiego Admirała dla dobra Rebelii, a może nawet jakoś na niego wpłynąć, by zrobił coś dla nich z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie pomyślała jednak, że i on mógł postępować podobnie. I że to on w tej sytuacji miał większe szanse powodzenia. Zapewne widział w Leii osobę jeszcze nie w pełni ukształtowaną, senator z _neutralnej_ planety, która dopiero miała opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron konfliktu. A on mógł zadbać o to, by była to jego strona.

Okazywał jej troskę. Mówił jej wprost: „nie popełnij błędu”, a błędem, w jego przekonaniu, byłoby czynne wspieranie Rebelii. Chciał ją rekrutować, by szpiegowała dla niego, czy wręcz przeciwnie – ostrzegał ją, by trzymała się z daleka od Wielkiej Gry o przyszłość Galaktyki?

Nie miał racji i księżniczka zamierzała mu to udowodnić! Pocałowała go. Jej siłą było to, że pragnęła go szczerze. Że jej uczucia były prawdziwe. Thrawn to wiedział. Widziała, jak chwilami się uśmiechał. Później na jego twarz powracał wyraz zatroskania i zaczynał powtarzać swoją mantrę: „jedna noc, nic więcej”. Jakby nie chciał sobie pozwolić na odrobinę szczęścia.

Uświadomiła sobie, że pomyliła się co do niego. Nie był kobieciarzem. Ustalał zasady i trzymał się ich sztywno. Nie traktował uczuć lekko i nie rzucał słów na wiatr. W jego pocałunkach był głód, a w jego płomiennym spojrzeniu ciekawość. A kiedy mówiła o „zrobieniu czegoś zabronionego”, Wielki Admirał wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, jakby widział w niej i słyszał w jej słowach kogoś innego. Jakby… w jakimś stopniu ją rozumiał? I… martwił się o nią?

Thrawnowi mogło się wydawać, że wiedział od niej lepiej, co było dla niej dobre. Miała ochotę go uderzyć, kiedy zasugerował, że zamiast z nim, mogła przyjść do hotelu z kimś innym. _O tak! Z pewnością! Z innym Chissem! Gdyby tylko na Coruscant mogła spotkać jakiegoś innego Chissa albo chociażby pół-Chissa! A może z innym Wielkim Admirałem?_ _Z Demetriusem Zaarinem, którego Thrawn ewidentnie nie lubił?_ Czy kiedy się całowali, Wielki Admirał myślał o tym, że na jego miejscu mógł – i wciąż mógłby! – znaleźć się ktoś inny? _Ale, na szczęście, tylko jedna osoba mogła być pierwsza!_

Leia dostrzegła to w jego czerwonych oczach – to, że Thrawn chciał być pierwszy. Pierwszy Chiss w imperialnej flocie! Najmłodszy z Wielkich Admirałów! Pierwszy kochanek Księżniczki Leii Organy! Może to ostatnie nie brzmiało aż tak dumnie i nie przyniosłoby Chissowi wielkiego splendoru, ale zapewne pochlebiał sobie, że wszyscy jej kolejni kochankowie będą jego cieniem; że księżniczka będzie pamiętała swój pierwszy raz i każdego mężczyznę, na którego spojrzy, będzie porównywała z nim, Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem.

Zaś ona, w tej chwili, zatopiona w jego pocałunkach, nie marzyła o nikim innym. Zresztą, kogo takiego mogłaby spotkać, kto do tego stopnia zawróciłby jej w głowie, że zapomniałaby o nim? Kogoś. Kiedyś. A Wielki Admirał był tutaj, blisko. Czuła jego zapach, jego smak i jego dotyk na swoim ciele, kiedy rozpinał jej suknię, z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy, a ona przeszkadzała mu w tym pocałunkami. Próbowała odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie myślała teraz o tym, ile kosztowała ją ta suknia, ani o tym, jak niezręcznie byłoby wracać następnego dnia do swojego apartamentu w porwanym ubraniu. Albo lepiej – w za dużych na nią ubraniach Thrawna. A może Wielki Admirał wyszedłby z hotelu wczesnym rankiem, by kupić księżniczce nową sukienkę? Chyba jednak nie. Miło było wyobrażać sobie takie sceny, jak z holoromansu, ale rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej. Była zdecydowanie mniej rozrywkowa i bardziej nieprzyjazna. To właśnie Thrawn chciał jej przekazać, kiedy ją straszył i ostrzegał, że nie powinna… Nie powinna…

Być tu z nim. Stać przed nim w samej bieliźnie, kiedy jej suknia wreszcie opadła na ziemię, i rumienić się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Nie żałowała swojej decyzji! Ani trochę! Dotknęła tuniki Thrawna, a potem szarpnęła, odrobinę nerwowo. Chciała rozpiąć jego ubranie, lecz zamiast zrobić to w sposób uwodzicielski, męczyła się, szukając guzików. Zerknęła na twarz Thrawna. Uśmiechał się. _O tak, to przekomiczne, doprawdy!_

\- Mamy czas – powiedział uspokajającym tonem. – Dużo czasu.

Powinna się cieszyć na myśl o tym! W tej chwili jednak jej uczucia były ambiwalentne – wolałaby mieć pierwszy raz już za sobą.

\- Pomóż – zwróciła się do Thrawna. – Proszę.

Przez moment się namyślał, a następnie odpowiedział:

-Usiądź. Proszę.

Dotknęła ramiączka stanika, lecz Wielki Admirał pokręcił tylko głową. Usiadła więc na łóżku, nadal w bieliźnie, nadal zestresowana.

\- Czym najbardziej się denerwujesz? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Słucham?

Powtórzył cierpliwie swoje pytanie. A potem dodał:

\- Mogę zgadywać, ale wolałbym, żebyś powiedziała to na głos.

Przewróciła oczyma. Starała się nie myśleć o wyraźnej nierówności, jaka powstała między nimi, kiedy Wielki Admirał pozbawił ją sukni. _Nie, to śmieszne! Denerwowała ją jego tunika?_ Zamiast o tym wspomnieć, Leia udzieliła mu oczywistej odpowiedzi:

\- To mój pierwszy raz. To może boleć. I…

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Nie wiem, czy antykoncepcja zadziała – dokończyła.

Streściła mu to, co przeczytała na ulotce dołączonej do pigułek hormonalnych. Poważnym tonem, przytaczając statystyki. Thrawn lubił liczby, a szczególnie procenty. Przestawiła prawdopodobieństwo i nieprawdopodobieństwo zajścia przez nią w ciążę, pomimo stosowania tychże pigułek. Wielki Admirał wysłuchał do końca jej długiego wywodu na temat skuteczności hormonalnej antykoncepcji, a następnie odrzekł:

\- Użyjemy prezerwatywy. Coś jeszcze cię niepokoi?

Leia przełknęła ślinę. Następnie pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Na pewno? – Thrawn spojrzał na nią tak, jakby czekał na inną odpowiedź.

Przytaknęła. Miała mu mówić o swoim braku doświadczenia? Wyjawiła wszak, że to jej pierwszy raz. Wielki Admirał nie spodziewał się chyba po niej bogatej wiedzy teoretycznej?

\- Anatomia – oznajmił.

Rozdziawiła usta.

\- Nie wzięłaś pod uwagę możliwych różnic anatomicznych? – zapytał.

Leia wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- To jakieś znaczące różnice? – wydusiła wreszcie z siebie.

Sądziła, że różnili się tylko kolorem skóry i oczu. Że członek Thrawna po prostu był niebieski. Spróbowała sobie wyobrazić nietypowe, nieludzkie męskie narządy płciowe. Tym razem jednak wyobraźnia ją zawiodła. Księżniczka mogła się zastanawiać, czy jego penis był duży i czy przypominał to, co przedstawiały schematyczne rysunki w atlasach anatomicznych, albo czy skóra w tym miejscu była tak samo miękka i tak samo niebieska, jak na jego gładkich policzkach, lecz kiedy usiłowała zobaczyć oczyma wyobraźni jego męskość, obraz się rozmazywał. Nie miała żadnych oczekiwań. Nie widziała przecież zbyt wielu męskich członków. Nie z bliska. I nigdy żadnego nie dotknęła.

Ciekawiło ją to, jak Chiss wyglądał bez ubrania i co takiego miał w spodniach. Thrawn nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie, tylko zaczął się rozbierać, powoli, z gracją. To nie było przygotowane przedstawienie, a mimo to Wielki Admirał pozwalał jej na siebie patrzyć, był w pełni świadomy tego, że księżniczka bacznie mu się przyglądała i nie miał z tym problemu. Później zaś, bez ubrania zachowywał się tak samo swobodnie, jak w czarnych szatach czy w białym mundurze. To ona była lekko zawstydzona tym, że stanął przed nią nagi, piękny jak lazurytowy posąg przedstawiający antycznego herosa. Chciała go dotknąć, a jednocześnie krępowała się. Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed ukradkowym zerkaniem na jego przyrodzenie. A gdy tego nie robiła, wpatrywała się w jego umięśniony tors. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu teraz w twarz, a już szczególnie prosto w oczy. Thrawn widział przecież, że pożerała go wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Przy tym, nie mogła też zmusić się do tego, by do niego podejść i zwyczajnie go przytulić. Zamiast tak właśnie postąpić – tak, jak należało! – siedziała na łóżku i obejmowała swoje podkulone nogi. Nie zachęcała tym samym Chissa, by to on zbliżył się do niej. Może powinna zdjąć stanik i rzucić nim w niego? Albo rozciągnąć się na łóżku i przybrać jakąś seksowną pozę? _Jaką pozę? Jak miała na niego patrzeć?_

Thrawn czekał, ewidentnie czekał na to, co Leia powie i co zrobi. _Powinna się przed nim teraz rozebrać?_ _Czy może to on chciał zdjąć z niej bieliznę, tak samo, jak wcześniej płaszcz i suknię?_

\- Czekasz na zaproszenie? – zapytała z przekąsem.

Uśmiechnął się, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Może być zaproszenie – odparł – może być rozkaz, może być prośba. Księżniczki zazwyczaj lubią wydawać polecenia.

Prychnęła.

\- A Wielcy Admirałowie?

\- Również – odrzekł niskim, zmysłowym głosem. – Ale powinni też umieć słuchać. Żeby zostać Wielkim Admirałem, trzeba przejść długą drogę i wypełnić wiele rozkazów. Choć muszę przyznać, że zdarzyło mi się niektórym sprzeciwić.

\- Naprawdę? – zainteresowała się.

_To mogła być cenna informacja!_

\- O tak – jego uśmiech zbladł. – Stanąłem niegdyś przed sądem wojskowym.

\- Ale mimo to zostałeś Wielkim Admirałem – zauważyła.

\- Ponieważ niektórym rozkazom się nie sprzeciwiłem. Co więcej, jedynie ja byłem w stanie je wypełnić.

\- Nie męczy cię to? – zapytała bez zastanowienia. – Słuchanie rozkazów?

\- Sprawdź mnie – odpowiedział.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem, jak – przyznała otwarcie.

\- Powiedz, czego sobie życzysz – odparł łagodnie.

Pocałunki były dobre, ale Leia chciała zakosztować czegoś więcej. Tylko jak miała mu to powiedzieć? Jak miała mówić na głos o _tych rzeczach_? Czy lepiej było używać metafor, określeń medycznych czy wulgaryzmów?

\- Pocałuj mnie – rzekła. – Rozbierz mnie. Kochaj mnie.

Podszedł do niej i przysiadł obok niej na łóżku. Poczuła na swoim policzku jego ciepłą dłoń i wtem Chiss zdecydowanym ruchem obrócił jej głowę, a następnie pocałował, pozbawiając ją oddechu. Otoczyły ją jego silne ramiona. Leia instynktownie wspięła się na niego i usiadła mu na kolanach.

Rozpiął jej stanik. Musieli na moment przestać się całować, kiedy księżniczka przekładała ręce przez zsunięte ramiączka, a potem, zamiast znów pocałować ją w usta, Thrawn złożył kilka mokrych pocałunków: jeden na jej żuchwie, dwa na szyi, jeden na obojczyku i jeden na jej ramieniu. Przy tym ostatnim wydawało jej się, że poczuła na skórze muśnięcie jego zębów, choć ewidentnie nadal był to pocałunek, a nie ugryzienie. Podekscytowała się.

Poczuła na dole wilgoć i zupełnie nieoczekiwane parcie na pęcherz. _W takim momencie! To chyba z nerwów…_

 _-_ Wybacz – wymamrotała zawstydzona – muszę do toalety.

Thrawn nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Wstała i odwróciła się szybko, by nie oglądać jego miny – obawiała się, że mogłaby ujrzeć na jego twarzy rozczarowanie albo niesmak. _Zepsuła całą atmosferę! Ale byłoby przecież o wiele gorzej, gdyby posikała się w trakcie stosunku! Czy coś takiego w ogóle mogło się wydarzyć?_

W łazience z kolei z niemałym trudem oddała mocz. Zdenerwowała się, to oczywiste. Przynajmniej mogła zostawić na toalecie swoje majtki i nie męczyć się z ich zdejmowaniem tam, w sypialni. I tak już dość najadła się wstydu.

Myła ręce, gdy usłyszała pukanie. Czyżby aż tak długo jej to zajęło? Wielki Admirał zniecierpliwił się? Może pomyślał, że Leia zmieniła zdanie i próbowała ukryć się w hotelowej łazience?

\- Już wychodzę! – zawołała.

Wytarła dłonie w ręcznik, ruszyła pospiesznie w kierunku drzwi, otwarła je i… prawie zderzyła się z Thrawnem. Ten wykorzystał natychmiast sytuację i objął ją ciasno.

\- Może masz ochotę na prysznic albo kąpiel? – zapytał, głaszcząc ją po plecach.

\- Teraz? – zdziwiła się. – Czy my nie mieliśmy właśnie…?

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które możemy robić razem – odrzekł. – A wodna kąpiel jest luksusem, na który żołnierze nieczęsto mogą sobie pozwolić.

\- Nawet Wielcy Admirałowie?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Na statkach wszyscy korzystamy z pryszniców sonicznych – wyjaśnił. – Są bardziej praktyczne.

\- Łóżka pewnie też macie mniej wygodne niż to tutaj…

\- Wystarczająco wygodne dla mnie – odparł – choć pewnie nie spełniają królewskich standardów.

\- Moglibyśmy kiedyś to sprawdzić…

\- Nie.

Jego ton wskazywał, że nie podlegało to dyskusji. Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Wybacz – wtrąciła szybko – to był niestosowny i nieśmieszny żart.

Thrawn pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- Denerwujesz się – stwierdził. – Ciepła woda pomoże ci się zrelaksować.

Nie była tego taka pewna.

\- Ale zrobimy to w łóżku, nie w wannie? – zapytała, jednocześnie wstydząc się wypowiadanych słów.

\- W łóżku, nie w wannie – zapewnił ją ze spokojem.

\- I nie każesz mi się wykąpać, dlatego, że, ugh, twoim zdaniem śmierdzę?

Thrawn uniósł brwi. Być może powiedziała to zbyt napastliwym tonem.

\- Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pachniesz bardzo ładnie, ale kosmetyki, których używasz, ukrywają twój prawdziwy zapach i twój prawdziwy smak.

\- Czyli jednak nie pachnę dobrze? – zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie smakuję dobrze?

\- Twoje perfumy nie smakują dobrze – przyznał w końcu – a ja mam ochotę całować różne części twojego ciała, w tym także te, które tak nierozważnie skropiłaś tymi perfumami.

Przestała na niego naciskać. Właściwie ona też, gdyby miała go pocałować albo polizać gdzieś, a zwłaszcza _tam_ , czy, co gorsza, wziąć jego członka do ust – wiedziała, że niektórzy mężczyźni to lubili – wolałaby mieć pewność, że jej partner wcześniej się umył. I to dokładnie!

Zerknęła najpierw na wannę, a potem na prysznic. Czy nie byłoby szybciej, gdyby zdecydowali się na to drugie? Thrawn wprawdzie twierdził, że nie ma powodu do pośpiechu, ale jeśli będą zbyt długo zwlekać, oboje mogą stracić ochotę na seks. Prysznic byłby lepszy także dlatego, że czasami pojawiał się _w tym kontekście_ w holofilmach, choć księżniczka nie wyobrażała sobie tego, by jej pierwszy raz mógł się odbyć w takim miejscu. _Jak by to w ogóle było? Na stojąco? A co z antykoncepcją?_

Gdy tak dumała nad tymi istotnymi kwestiami, Wielki Admirał przejął inicjatywę i napuścił wodę do wanny. Spojrzał na Leię, uśmiechnął się lekko i jako pierwszy wszedł do środka.

\- Dołączysz do mnie? – zapytał z uroczym uśmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: cut, because chapter would become too long ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Gdyby tylko potrafiła wejść do wanny z dorównującą mu gracją! Tymczasem, nie wiedząc, gdzie właściwie powinna usiąść, próbując się usadowić, księżniczka starała się nie zahaczyć o jego długie nogi i w efekcie, kiedy Thrawn się przesunął, by zrobić jej miejsce, niemal potknęła się o jedną z nich. Złapała się krawędzi wanny i tylko dzięki temu nie przewróciła się na niego.

Kiedy w końcu zanurzyła się w wodzie po pierś, spostrzegła, że Chiss rozłożył przed nią nogi. Uniosła wzrok szybko, by nie spoglądać wprost na jego genitalia. Oby Thrawn uznał, że rumieńce na jej twarzy wywołała wyłącznie ciepła woda!

\- Możemy usiąść bliżej – odezwał się po chwili.

_To było pytanie, rozkaz czy po prostu stwierdzenie?_

Nieoczekiwanie Chiss uniósł jej stopę i położył na swoim ramieniu. Księżniczka mogła spróbować trącić go paluchem w ucho! Patrząc na swoją stopę, Leia pogratulowała sobie w myślach, że zdecydowała się na pedicure. Gdy Thrawn powtórzył tę samą czynność z jej drugą stopą, poczuła jednak pewien dyskomfort. Wydawało jej się, że zbytnio się odsłoniła, tym bardziej, że przezroczysta woda nie kryła wcale intymnych części jej ciała, wręcz przeciwnie, zaróżowione pod wpływem ciepła stały się one, jej zdaniem, jeszcze lepiej widoczne. Thrawn zaś nie krępował się niczym i zamiast patrzyć wyłącznie na jej twarz, taksował ją całą wzrokiem albo dość ostentacyjnie przyglądał się jej piersiom. To było dla niej wyjątkowo kłopotliwe, bo nagle – chyba pod wpływem ciepła – zaczęły sterczeć jej sutki.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Jeśli mieli się umyć, to czy nie powinna teraz zacząć się dotykać? Na jego oczach? A może Wielki Admirał chciał, by pomogli sobie wzajemnie? Wówczas Leia musiałaby dotykać jego. Także _tam_. To nie to samo, co seks? W tej sytuacji nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, ponieważ oboje myśleli wyłącznie o tym, co zrobią, kiedy już wyjdą z tej wanny.

Ta kąpiel była przemyślaną torturą. Jak niby Leia miała się zrelaksować, kiedy napięcie seksualne między nimi było aż nazbyt wyczuwalne? Próbując zdjąć stopę z jego ramienia, przesunęła nią po jego wilgotnym torsie, w porę jednak zbaczając z przypadkowo wyznaczonego w ten sposób kursu. Wystarczyło już to, że dotknęła stopą jego brzucha, a potem biodra. Kiedy starała się tak samo wyzwolić drugą stopę, Thrawn niespodziewanie złapał ją za łydkę. Mogłaby go kopnąć, ale… Okazja minęła zbyt szybko. Chiss przytrzymał jej nogę po to, by podciągnąć się i przysunąć się do niej bliżej. Nie przemyślał chyba tego zbyt dobrze, a może przeciwnie: przemyślał _to aż nazbyt dobrze_ , bo spowodował tym samym, że Leia na moment zanurzyła się w wodzie aż po samą szyję i odruchowo zapragnęła się podnieść, chwytając się tego, co miała pod ręką – czyli Thrawna.

Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że teraz ich nagie, mokre ciała znalazły się zbyt blisko siebie, by móc dłużej się ignorować. Obejmowała Chissa, a równocześnie głowiła się, co zrobić z podkurczoną prawą nogą, a co z wyprostowaną lewą. Jak się poprawić, w jakiej pozycji się ułożyć? Thrawn napierał na nią swoim ciałem z przodu i od dołu. Nie miała praktycznie innego wyjścia, jak usiąść na nim. Jednocześnie starała się nie usadowić _dokładnie_ na jego genitaliach, które w chwili przypadkowego kontaktu, wydały jej się czymś miękkim i dość dużym, gdy odnosiła ich miarę do własnego ciała. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy jego członek zmieści się w niej cały. Szczególnie niepokoił ją jego obwód. Jego długość natomiast w pewien sposób ją ekscytowała. O dziwo, przyrodzenie Chissa było chyba jedynym delikatnym elementem jego posągowego wręcz ciała. A może Wielki Admirał tylko sprawiał wrażenie niezwyciężonego, ale tak naprawdę miał więcej czułych miejsc? Leia dotknęła płatka jego ucha. Spojrzał na nią dziwnie. _Co ty kombinujesz, księżniczko?_

Pod powierzchnią wody jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej nagim ciele. Czy tylko jej się zdawało, czy faktycznie podwodny dotyk różnił się w odbiorze od tego zwykłego? Leia chciała przetestować tę teorię, lecz Thrawn w owej chwili koncentrował się wyłącznie na tym, co znajdowało się pod wodą. Jej pośladki. Jej biodra. Wsunął dłoń pomiędzy jej nogi.

Poczuła nagłą chęć, by się podnieść, ale nie po to, by przed nim uciec, lecz po to, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście miała rację. Czy mokre ciało odczuwało inaczej niż suche? Mogła eksperymentować na sobie, ale jak by to wówczas wyglądało? Musiałaby zaangażować w to Thrawna, poprosić, żeby dotknął ją _tutaj_ i _tam_ , a on pewnie zacząłby się z niej śmiać. _Jakie to niemądre!_ Ale co w tym wszystkim, co ze sobą robili i co zamierzali ze sobą robić, było mądre?

Zmarszczyła czoło. Miała ochotę sprawdzić swoją teorię! I robić też inne rzeczy, może śmieszne, może głupie. Jak choćby zagarnąć językiem kroplę wody, którą spostrzegła na unoszącej się klatce piersiowej Chissa. Złapać ustami tę kroplę, zanim oderwie się od jego niebieskiej skóry. W jego oczach to mogło wyglądać seksownie – albo całkiem komicznie! Jak pocałunek złożony z zaskoczenia w zupełnie przypadkowym miejscu.

Leia przyglądała się, jak ta jej upatrzona kropla próbuje znaleźć sobie drogę ujścia, jak omija mięśnie Thrawna, a potem szybko przemyka się po jego płaskim brzuchu, jak uderza wreszcie o taflę wody i rozpływa się w niej, znikając na zawsze. Księżniczka zanurzyła palec w wodzie, a potem dotknęła torsu Wielkiego Admirała, by móc śledzić podróż kolejnej kropli. Ten chyba coś spostrzegł, bo uniósł brew i zerknął na jej twarz. Na jej rumieńce.

\- To nic takiego – powiedziała.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją, delikatnie, ale pod wodą jego dotyk stał się bardziej zaborczy. Teraz to jego ciało wydawało się cieplejsze niż woda, w której się zanurzali.

\- Jesteś taka miękka i wilgotna – wymruczał Thrawn.

To był chyba komplement. W jego głosie posłyszała tęsknotę i pożądanie.

\- Nie udawaj, że jesteś nieśmiała – rzekł Wielki Admirał. – Możesz mieć wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Wystarczy tylko po to sięgnąć.

Ujął jej dłoń w swoją, a potem położył na swoim kroczu. Instynktownie owinęła palce wokół jego męskości. Był miękki, gładki i całkiem przyjemny w dotyku, choć spodziewała się czegoś innego. Twardszego.

\- Ściśnij mocniej – poradził jej Thrawn.

Usłuchała go. Zacisnęła na nim palce i poczuła jego przyspieszony puls. Chiss głęboko odetchnął. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Powiedz to na głos – zażądał wówczas. – Zgań mnie.

Leia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To jakaś gra? – zapytała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Tak.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznała. – Nie pragniesz mnie?

Poczuła ból, jakby jej ciało – jej całe istnienie! – zaczęło się od środka rozpadać. Ale zamiast się wycofać, włożyła więcej siły w swój uścisk. Pod jej palcami jego penis zaczął się prostować i napierać na jej dłoń, jakby starał się stawić jej opór.

\- Bardzo – odparł zapowietrzonym głosem Thrawn – bardzo dobrze.

Przymknął oczy, kiedy księżniczka przesunęła swą dłonią – która nagle wydała jej się śmiesznie mała – po jego twardniejącym członku, od główki do nasady i z powrotem. _Czy to już koniec? Czy jego penis mógł urosnąć jeszcze bardziej? I czym właściwie różnił się od ludzkiego prącia?_

To nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ Leia chciała Thrawna. Tylko jego. Inni mężczyźni, przedstawiciele jej własnego gatunku, jej nie interesowali.

\- Pragniesz mnie? – w tej chwili tylko to się dla niej liczyło. – Powiedz.

\- O tak – odrzekł Wielki Admirał. – Możesz to poczuć. Pragnę i nie mogę pragnąć. Złożyłem przecież obietnicę.

\- Jaką obietnicę?

Przeraziła się nagle. Czyżby miał kogoś? Żonę? Kochankę?

\- Obietnicę – oznajmił niespodziewanie lekkim tonem – że nie wezmę cię w tej wannie. Dotrzymam słowa. Tak samo, jak innych obietnic.

Pocałował ją w ucho.

Przepełniła ją radość, ale także zrodził się w niej wówczas niepokój. _Czy Thrawn dotrzymywał każdej obietnicy i każdej przysięgi?_

\- A kiedy wyjdziemy z wanny? – zapytała z pozoru naiwnie i niewinnie. – W łóżku też będziesz mnie pragnąć? Będziesz mnie kochać?

\- Przez całą noc – zapewnił ją.

Marzyła o tym, by jej przyrzekł, że zawsze będzie ją darzył uczuciem. Że nigdy o niej nie zapomni i nie pokocha żadnej innej. Że nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi. Wiedziała jednak dobrze, że nie mógłby jej tego obiecać.

\- Czy teraz – księżniczka posunęła się o krok dalej – pragniesz mnie bardziej od Defenderów?

Obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Spostrzegła wówczas, że na jego czole uwidoczniła się niewielka zmarszczka.

\- Uważaj – w głosie Thrawna pojawił się cień ostrzeżenia. – Potrzebuję tych myśliwców, by wygrać wojnę. Nie chciałabyś, żebym pragnął cię w podobny sposób.

Jej tętno przyspieszyło raptownie.

\- Myślisz, że wojnę można wygrać tylko za pomocą statków? – zapytała. – A co z ludźmi? Co z tymi, którzy nas kochają i wspierają? Czy nie dla nich walczymy?

\- Wojnę wygrywa się, odnajdując słabość swojego przeciwnika – poinformował ją Wielki Admirał.

Wyczuła, jak jego członek traci sztywność. Jego ogniste spojrzenie mówiło jej:   _ty_ _nie będziesz moją słabością_.

Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, by nie zadać mu kolejnego pytania:

\- Wszyscy tak uważacie? Wy, _mężczyźni_? Że miłość jest słabością?

Uśmiechnął się wtedy dość protekcjonalnie.

\- Jest nią – potwierdził. – Ale jest nią nie tylko ona.

\- I co jeszcze nią jest? Co jest _twoją_ słabością?

W oczach Thrawna dostrzegła nową, niepokojącą iskrę.

\- Dlaczego pragniesz to wiedzieć, księżniczko?

Zmieszała się. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zaczął ją podejrzewać o szpiegowanie dla Rebelii i o chęć doprowadzenia go, Wielkiego Admirała Imperium, do upadku.

\- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko – oświadczyła.

\- Wszystko? – usłyszała w jego głosie niedowierzanie. – Więcej niż sam Imperator?

Dotknęła jego gładkiego policzka.

\- Już wiem więcej niż on – odrzekła.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Jedną rzecz – uściśliła.

Objęła go. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiesz – szepnął Thrawn – a mimo to się oszukujesz.

\- Ja się oszukuję? – wymamrotała w okolice jego szyi. – A może to ty…

\- Chciałabyś, żebym i ja wiedział wszystko o tobie? – zapytał ją wówczas. – Żebym _wiedział_ i żebym zmusił cię do dokonania wyboru? Twój dom, twoja rodzina i twoi ludzie albo…

Westchnął ciężko. Zadrżała.

\- Woda jest już zimna – stwierdził.

Może on też wolał tego rodzaju usprawiedliwienie niż grę w otwarte karty.


	7. Chapter 7

Pomimo tej dziwnej atmosfery, która wytworzyła się między nimi po tej rozmowie, Wielki Admirał podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wyjść z wanny, a następnie owinął księżniczkę białym, puchowym ręcznikiem.

Pochylił się i pocałował Leię w czoło.

\- Wybierzesz to, co będzie dobre dla twoich ludzi – orzekł – i to zdecydowanie nie będę ja.

Otwarła usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, lecz on przycisnął do jej rozchylonych warg swój wskazujący palec.

\- Ale – dodał z uśmiechem – pragniesz skosztować zakazanego owocu. Wiesz, że nie powinnaś, lecz to silniejsze od ciebie. Lubisz się buntować przeciwko normom i zasadom.

_Gdyby tylko wiedział, do jakiego stopnia Leia lubiła się buntować!_

By odwrócić jego uwagę, polizała jego palec. Thrawn nie cofnął dłoni, przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak księżniczka otwiera szerzej usta, jak delikatnie chwyta zębami opuszek jego niebieskiego palca, jak po chwili zaczyna go ssać i pochyla głowę, by wsunął się cały do jej buzi.

Na jej policzki wstąpiły rumieńce. Nie podejrzewała się o to. Czy można to było uznać za perwersję? Jak postrzegał to Thrawn? Jako dziecinne zachowanie? Czy może jako sugestywne i seksowne?

\- Nie musisz – powiedział tylko.

Ją jednak cieszył żar w jego oczach i to, że to ona go wywołała tym jednym, prostym gestem.

Thrawn potarł kciukiem jej dolną wargę, a następnie zapytał niskim, miękkim głosem:

\- Czy mogę teraz zanieść cię do łóżka, moja mała księżniczko?

Pewnie by go zrugała za to, że zwracał się do niej w tak impertynencki sposób, gdyby nie wyglądał i nie brzmiał tak seksownie. Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i po chwili mogła się poczuć jak panna młoda niesiona na rękach przez przystojnego pana młodego. Tylko zamiast białej sukni, miała na sobie biały, puchowy ręcznik.

Patrzyła na Chissa, wyobrażając sobie, że w sekrecie wzięli ślub. Szybko jednak przestała fantazjować na ten temat. Przecież nie wiedziała nic o jego rodzinie, a i o nim samym posiadała tak niewiele informacji. Dla Rebelii, zapewne, zupełnie nieprzydatnych. Gdy dowódcy Sojuszu zastanawiali się, jakim sprzętem dysponuje Wielki Admirał Thrawn, myśleli o jego flocie, a nie o tym, co takiego miał w spodniach. I czy mu stawał podczas bitwy.

Teraz to, co miało wydarzyć się między nimi, to też była swego rodzaju walka: dwóch nagich ciał, mężczyzny i kobiety, Wielkiego Admirała Imperium i rebelianckiej księżniczki. I tylko tu, w hotelowym pokoju, w łóżku, Leia mogła pozwolić Thrawnowi zwyciężyć. Oczywiście to także była jedynie jej fantazja – gdyby bowiem Wielki Admirał zdobył dowód jej „zdrady”, wątpliwe by jego pierwszą myślą było przyszpilenie jej do łóżka i obsypanie jej gorącymi pocałunkami. Księżniczka nie była pewna, jak Thrawn by zareagował, gdyby zidentyfikował ją jako swojego wroga. Gniewem? Ekscytacją? Chęcią sprawienia jej bólu?

Jak dobrze, że mogła wykorzystać to, że ich zbliżenie było jej pierwszym razem, by usprawiedliwić swoje cielesne reakcje na jego obecność i jego dotyk. Jej niepewność, naprzemiennie odczuwane pożądanie i przerażenie wiązały się z utratą przez nią dziewictwa – o czym Thrawn wiedział – ale również z walką dwóch stron, które reprezentowali – i ten aspekt ich stosunków był znany wyłącznie Leii. Cieszyła się tym, że Thrawn tego nie wie – on, Wielki Admirał, któremu przypisywano zdolność przewidywania wszystkich ruchów swoich przeciwników! Nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, tej ponurej możliwości, że ktoś stojący obok niego, tak blisko, słuchający go i troszczący się nawet o niego mógłby go zdradzić. Być może, przez przypadek, Leia odkryła właśnie jego słabość.

Ku jej zdumieniu, zamiast zanieść ją do łóżka i delikatnie – a może wcale nie tak delikatnie? – upuścić ją na miękki materac, a potem samemu położyć się na niej, Thrawn posadził ją na krześle. Następnie nalał wody ze szklanego dzbanka do dwóch szklanek i jedną z nich podał Leii.

\- Żeby nie zaschło mi w gardle – zapytała, unosząc brwi – kiedy będę krzyczeć twoje imię?

Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się odwodniła – odrzekł – i żeby twój pierwszy raz zakończył się niespodziewanym omdleniem.

\- Nie zemdleję z bólu – odpowiedziała, starając się przekonać zarówno jego, jak i siebie.

Coś takiego nigdy dotąd jej się nie przytrafiło. Ale jakie właściwie miała doświadczenie w znoszeniu bólu? Cóż znaczyło te kilka kontuzji, których doznała podczas treningów walki i prób, którym musiała podołać, by zasłużyć na miano następczyni tronu? Była księżniczką i imperialną senator – nikt nie śmiałby podnieść na nią ręki!

Thrawn także nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Celowo. Świadomie. Jeszcze raz, z pewnym niepokojem, Leia zmierzyła wzrokiem jego członka. Pomyślała o otworze pomiędzy swoimi nogami. Skoro przez ten otwór podczas porodu na świat przychodziło dziecko, to chyba nie powinna się martwić rozwarciem swojej waginy? Tylko, że skurcze porodowe ewidentnie były bolesne, a seks uprawiano dla przyjemności. Nie tylko męskiej.

Piła wodę, przyglądając się, jak Thrawn zdejmuje z łóżka narzutę, a później szuka czegoś w swoim bagażu podręcznym. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby jedno, drugie, a potem trzecie opakowanie. Prezerwatywy i chyba jakieś kosmetyki. Ułożył je na stoliku nocnym.

Leia odłożyła szklankę i powoli podeszła do niego. Kiedy na nią nie patrzył, łatwiej jej było się do niego zbliżyć, podkraść się, jak małe dziecko, które pragnie sprawić dorosłemu psikusa, i nieoczekiwanie objąć go. Zapytać nonszalancko, co takiego przyniósł.

\- Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- A dokładnie?

Podał jej pierwsze pudełko. Nieotwierane. Powinna się ucieszyć, że nie używał jeszcze tych prezerwatyw? To mogło również świadczyć o tym, że wykorzystał wszystkie z poprzedniej paczki. _Potrzebowali chyba tylko jednej? A może dwóch, w razie gdyby ta pierwsza pękła? Czy mogła pęknąć? Albo się zsunąć? Nie podczas pospiesznego zakładania, ale w trakcie stosunku, kiedy Thrawn będzie w środku?_

Wielki Admirał odebrał jej opakowanie.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz – powiedział.

Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na niego z tej perspektywy, od dołu. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Chcesz, żebym spróbowała – zapytała, czerwieniąc się przy tym intensywnie – zrobić z twoim penisem to samo, co wcześniej z twoim palcem?

_Powiedziała to na głos! To słowo. „Penis”!_

Thrawn patrzył na nią z góry. Ta czynność miała swoją nazwę. _Obciąganie_. Zdaniem Leii brzmiało to wulgarnie. Wyuzdanie. Trudno jej było wyobrazić sobie, jak z dumą mówi później którejś ze swoich przyjaciółek, może Amilyn: „obciągnęłam Wielkiemu Admirałowi Thrawnowi”. Raczej to on mógłby się tym chwalić: „księżniczka Leia ssała mojego fiuta”.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Połóż się na łóżku – polecił jej – na plecach. I zamknij oczy.

Nie sądziła, że Thrawn należał do tych mężczyzn, którzy masturbowali się przed stosunkiem. _Dlaczego nie chciał, żeby na to patrzyła? Przecież to nic złego! Nic wstydliwego! Wręcz przeciwnie!_ Księżniczce wydawało się to bardzo pociągające: przyglądanie się, jak Wielki Admirał dotyka swojego członka, by osiągnąć wzwód.

\- Chcę patrzeć – rzekła tonem obrażonego dziecka.

\- Napatrzysz się jeszcze – zapewnił ją – a teraz mi zaufaj i zamknij oczy.

Usłuchała go.

\- Mam zrobić coś jeszcze? – zapytała.

Denerwowała się. Odrobinę trzęsły jej się nogi. Ze strachu? Z ekscytacji? Poczuła, jak materac zapada się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Męskiego. Solidnego.

\- Podkurcz nogi – powiedział Thrawn tonem, który bardziej pasowałby do osobistego trenera niż do dowódcy imperialnej floty. – Rozłóż je przede mną.

Może to pozwalało mu poczuć pełnię władzy? Obserwowanie, jak inni wypełniają jego rozkazy?

Księżniczka wyczuła, że pochylał się nad nią. Jego dłoń znalazła się na jej karku. Thrawn dotknął jej włosów. Uniósł lekko jej głowę. I zamiast ją pocałować w usta, wyszarpnął spod jej głowy poduszkę!

Leia fuknęła na niego:

\- Nie podoba mi się ta gra!

Ale nie otwarła oczu.

Dopiero wtedy Thrawn ją pocałował. Delikatnie. Słodko.

\- Za moment zacznie ci się podobać – powiedział z nadmierną, w jej przekonaniu, pewnością siebie. – Biodra do góry!

Umieścił poduszkę pod jej tyłkiem. _Po co? I czemu nie mógł zwyczajnie jej wytłumaczyć wszystkiego po kolei, zamiast stresować ją niekoniecznie miłymi niespodziankami? Ciekawe, czy w ten sam sposób dowodził Chimaerą i Siódmą Flotą! „Macie robić, co mówię. Nie musicie rozumieć”?_

Poprawił ułożenie jej ciała. Rozsunął szerzej jej nogi. Czuła się teraz, jak w gabinecie ginekologicznym, tuż przed badaniem. _Będzie w nią wtykał swoje długie palce? Sprawdzał ręcznie rozciągliwość jej waginy i to, czy nie kłamała, twierdząc, że jest dziewicą?_

Przytrzymał jej nogi i pochylił się nad nią, jakby zapragnął przyjrzeć się jej z bliska. A potem ją pocałował. Leia pisnęła z zaskoczenia. Pocałował jej wargi sromowe! Tę miękką, różową część jej ciała i skórę, której, po depilacji, nie pokrywały teraz włosy łonowe. Całował ją _tam_!

Zacisnęła palce na pościeli. Nie tylko jego wargi muskały jej skórę. Czuła naprzemiennie, jak ocierają się o nią różne części jego twarzy: policzek, nos, podbródek. Najprzyjemniejszym jednak uczuciem było to, kiedy Thrawn lizał jej łechtaczkę. Gdyby jej nie przytrzymał mocno, mogłaby nieoczekiwanie wierzgnąć, zewrzeć nogi i zrobić mu krzywdę.

 _Miała w tym miejscu łaskotki!_ Rozbawiło ją to odkrycie.

\- Proszę, przestań – zawołała ze śmiechem. – Przestań! Przestań!

Spostrzegła, że dziwnie zaakcentowała te słowa, wydłużając niemiłosiernie wszystkie samogłoski.

To chyba nie była wyczekiwana przez niego reakcja: jej śmiech, prawie spazmy, wiercenie się na łóżku i rozpaczliwe próby odsunięcia się od niego. A kiedy jej nie lizał, wystarczył sam jego gorący oddech, by księżniczka zaczęła się trząść.

Na dodatek zrobiła się mokra. Czuła to, a Thrawn z pewnością to zauważył, skoro jego twarz od jej pochwy dzieliło mniej niż kilka centymetrów. _Niemożliwe! Przecież opróżniła pęcherz, nie mogła w takiej chwili popuścić…_ To musiała być zatem ta jasna, przezroczysta ciecz, która wylewała się z niej czasem, kiedy księżniczka czuła pobudzenie seksualne. _Zatem to chyba był dobry znak?_

 _A może nie?_ Wyczuła, że Thrawn się przemieścił. Podniósł się. Chyba usiadł. Nic nie mówił. Może był tym wszystkim zdegustowany.

\- Otwórz oczy – powiedział w końcu.

Usłyszała w jego głosie lekką i, w jej odczuciu, całkiem seksowną chrypkę.

Spojrzała wtedy na niego. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby długo go nie widziała, lata, całą wieczność. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. I zauważyła wówczas jego sterczącego członka.

Oblizała usta w sposób – jak miała nadzieję – zmysłowy i sugestywny.

\- Teraz moja kolej? – zapytała, odrobinę nerwowo.

\- Twoja kolej – odrzekł Thrawn – by zaprosić mnie do środka. Albo niebawem skończę w twoich ustach lub w dłoni, albo przejdziemy do drugiego etapu naszych działań, a potem do fazy trzeciej i czwartej…

\- Masz to wszystko zaplanowane? – zdumiała się. – Nic nie może wydarzyć się spontanicznie?

\- Ujmę to inaczej – odparł. – Wiem, co w seksie sprawia mi największą przyjemność i w jakimś stopniu jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co może dać ją tobie. Jeśli masz ochotę possać mojego penisa, nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić, jakie to uczucie, zrób to.

_Czyżby nie wierzył, by była w stanie zrobić to dobrze?_

\- Mogę też zaoszczędzić ci trudu, informując cię zawczasu, że jeśli liczysz na jakieś szczególne doznania, rozczarujesz się – ciągnął dalej tonem wykładu. – Z mojej perspektywy natomiast seks oralny w sytuacji, w jakiej obecnie się znajdujemy, będzie raczej powodem frustracji niż osobistej satysfakcji. Preferuję długą, złożoną grę, obejmującą przyjemne doznania, a nie powstrzymywanie się przed przedwczesnym wytryskiem w twoich ustach, przed sprawieniem ci bólu jakimś mimowolnym, niefortunnym ruchem czy wręcz doprowadzeniem do zadławienia.

Skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Osiągnięcie orgazmu na tak wczesnym etapie byłoby dla mnie wysoce niesatysfakcjonujące – dodał, jak gdyby w formie wyjaśnienia.

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że nie lubisz tracić kontroli – odrzekła Leia.

Chiss zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie lubię tracić z oczu głównego celu – oznajmił, zerkając wymownie na jej wilgotną waginę. – Lubię patrzyć na twoje ciało. Lubię je dotykać i okrywać, jak wywołać pożądaną reakcję. Widzieć i czuć, jak bardzo mnie potrzebujesz.

Uśmiechnął się nagle.

\- Chcę dać ci to, czego nie mógłby ci dać nikt inny, i chcę, żebyś ty w zamian dała mi coś, czego pragnę.

\- Czego pragniesz? – spytała go wówczas.

\- Rozpracuj mnie.


	8. Chapter 8

Podczołgała się do niego, by go pocałować. Gdy się nachyliła, przybliżając swoją twarz do jego twarzy, Thrawn położył palec na jej ustach. Uśmiechnął się. Następnie sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, którą uprzednio położył na nakastliku, i wypił sążnisty łyk. Oblizał wargi.

\- Nie sądzę, byś chciała, księżniczko, zakosztować swoich własnych wydzielin…

\- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć wcześniej – odparła Leia z przyganą w głosie – zanim zacząłeś mnie tam całować.

Przyłożyła palec do swoich ust i z głośnym cmoknięciem pocałowała opuszek. Przez chwilę patrzyła na swój palec, a potem dotknęła nim miękkich warg Chissa. Spojrzała na Thrawna znacząco. Wówczas ten pocałował jej palec, a później kolejny i kolejny. Pocałował wszystkie pięć, a następnie utkwił wzrok w księżniczce, jak gdyby oczekiwał nagrody.

Wskazała na swoje usta. Nie musiała nic mówić, ten gest wystarczył, by Wielki Admirał dał jej wreszcie upragniony pocałunek. Może faktycznie smakował on inaczej, ale Leia nie dbała o to. Swoimi pocałunkami chciała przekazać Thrawnowi: _pragnę cię. Teraz. I zawsze_.

Dotknęła jego pięknie wyrzeźbionego torsu, a następnie podbrzusza i twardego członka. Przesunęła dłonią po jego penisie. Odważyła się wymacać jego jądra. Ważyła je w dłoni, zastanawiając się, czy podczas seksu będą uderzały o jej pośladki. Próbowała przyzwyczaić się do tej dziwacznej części jego ciała, wiszącego worka ze skóry, w którym spoczywały dwa owalne jądra. _Dlaczego, w przeciwieństwie do żeńskich jajników, męskie jądra znajdowały się na zewnątrz, dlaczego były tak odsłonięte, wręcz eksponowane?_ Gdy Leia przyglądała się genitaliom Chissa, starała się równocześnie nie patrzeć na jego mosznę, ciemniejszą od jego członka, dziwną, miękką część jego ciała, która nie pasowała zupełnie do jej wyobrażenia o seksie: jako połączeniu męskich i żeńskich narządów, penisa i pochwy.  Ta dodatkowa część męskiego ciała była, zdaniem księżniczki, zupełnie nieprzydatna, nie wiadomo było, co z nią począć podczas stosunku. Mogła tylko zawadzać.

Jednak, gdy Leia zaczęła macać jego jądra, niemal natychmiast wyczuła reakcję Thrawna: _„tak, dotykaj mnie tam, pieść mnie”_. Przed momentem nie chciał, by księżniczka bawiła się jego męskością, teraz zaś prawie mruczał z rozkoszy.

Przytknął usta do jej prawego ucha, lecz zamiast szeptać jej czułe słówka, oddychał tylko głośno – i każdy jego oddech był w owej chwili miłosnym wyznaniem. Nie potrzebowali już słów, by się rozumieć. Ten ciepły, urywany oddech mówił Leii więcej niż gorące zapewnienia, że robi wszystko dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak powinna. Przy tym ona sama nie wiedziała zupełnie, co właściwe robi, wiedziała jedynie, _dlaczego_ to robi. By sprawić Chissowi przyjemność.

Poczuła przypływ pewności siebie. To nic, że to był jej pierwszy raz. Wystarczyła odrobina praktyki. Księżniczka chciała, by Thrawn poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, dlatego ścisnęła mocniej jego jądra. To był błąd. Chiss zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby jak olbrzymia błękitna jaszczurka. Leia natychmiast poluzowała swój chwyt i przestraszona cofnęła rękę.

\- Nie jestem ze szkła – powiedział wówczas Wielki Admirał, a po chwili dodał: – ale z kamienia też nie.

Uśmiechnęła się, pomimo zdenerwowania.

\- To się zdarza – zapewnił ją Thrawn – nawet częściej niż sądzisz.

Oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu i pogładziła jego biceps. Solidny, męski mięsień, którego księżniczka nie byłaby w stanie uszkodzić niezależnie od tego, jak wiele siły włożyłaby w swój uścisk. „Dziwna rzecz”, pomyślała, „że żeby sprawić drugiej osobie prawdziwą przyjemność, trzeba odkrywać delikatne miejsca, atakować słabe punkty, tak samo, jak gdyby pragnęło się wyrządzić tej osobie krzywdę”. Skąd niby miała wiedzieć, kiedy jej dotyk był dobry, a kiedy zły? W których miejscach i w których chwilach był pożądany, a w których – niedozwolony?

Czy to przez nią, przez to, co zrobiła, jego moszna podkurczyła się, przywierając bliżej jego ciała, chowając się i chroniąc się przed tym złym dotykiem? Czy jeśli Leia spróbuje pieścić dłonią jego członka i znów popełni jakiś błąd, jego penis straci sztywność i twardość? Czy dało się w jednej chwili wszystko zepsuć?

Równocześnie Leia martwiła się tym, czy jego długi członek mógł wbić się w nią zbyt głęboko, przebić błonę i wejść jeszcze dalej, uszkadzając jej narządy wewnętrzne, oraz tym, czy mogło zdarzyć się coś zupełnie przeciwnego, czy jej zaciskające się mięśnie mogły przypadkiem zmiażdżyć jego męskość jak magiel. Czytała kiedyś, że u owadów podczas stosunku męski narząd kopulacyjny niekiedy zostawał oderwany od ciała danego osobnika i pozostawał we wnętrzu jego partnerki, póki ta nie usunęła go. „To absurd”, pomyślała Leia, patrząc na niebieskiego penisa, „nie dałoby się go urwać, złamać czy zgnieść”.

Thrawn musiał być świadomy tego, że księżniczka celowo odwlekała seks waginalny. Nie potrafiła nic poradzić na to, że bała się bólu. A jeszcze bardziej obawiała się tego, że jej ból albo jego ból zepsuje im obojgu radość z bycia razem. Że bajka szybko się skończy – obudzą się z tego cudownego snu i zrozumieją, że nie mogą i że wcale nie chcą ze sobą być.

To była stosunkowo prosta układanka: dwa klocki mogły, ale nie musiały do siebie pasować. Trzeba było wykonać ten ruch: „sprawdzam”. I mogło, niestety, okazać się, że niebieski klocek nie wchodzi gładko w różowy otwór. I co wtedy? Próbować na siłę czy lepiej już całkiem zrezygnować z zabawy?

Wielki Admirał lubił, gdy wszystko ze sobą współgrało. Każdy element jego planu zazębiał się z resztą. Thrawn założył, że jego członek wejdzie w nią bez większego problemu. Chciał tego – co do tego Leia nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Może dla niego seks był jak dobrze rozegrana bitwa – celem było znaleźć się na właściwej pozycji i otworzyć ogień. Czym w takim razie ten pierwszy raz byłby dla niej? Musiała otworzyć się przed Thrawnem, całkowicie, i stać się na pewien czas zupełnie bezbronna – albo walczyć z nim, z Wielkim Admirałem, którego nikomu nigdy dotąd nie udało się pokonać.

Leia wyobrażała sobie, że Thrawn wygrywa i przygniata ją do łóżka. Leżałaby pod nim, nie mogąc uciec, i przyjmowała kolejne pchnięcia. Widziałaby górującego nad nią Chissa w chwili jego triumfu i spełnienia. Dlaczego teraz o tym rozmyślała? Jak piękny, a zarazem przerażający musiał być Wielki Admirał, gdy zwyciężał. Gdy wszystko układało się zgodnie z jego planem. Gdy zdobywał to, czego pragnął.

A pragnął, w tej chwili, jej. Widziała to w jego gorejących oczach. Jej, Leii, Księżniczki z Alderaana. Zapewne pożądał też wielu innych rzeczy, ale teraz to ona, Leia, była najważniejsza. Instynkt brał górę nad rozumem. Żar namiętności był jak szał bitewny. Miała przed sobą wojownika, a jednocześnie – Wielkiego Admirała, który kalkulował każdy ruch. Każdy pocałunek. Każdy dotyk.

Thrawn chciał jej dotykać, chciał ją całować, lecz przy tym wszystko, co z nią robił, wydawało się aż nazbyt dobrze przemyślane. To, jak pieścił jej piersi, to, jak łaskotał jej sutki. Księżniczka czuła wówczas, jak w jej żyłach buzuje krew, jak jej mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają i zaczynają rozpaczliwie zaciskać się wokół… pustki. Pustki, która czekała na wypełnienie.

Leia uświadomiła sobie ze zdumieniem, że _potrzebowała_ poczuć coś w środku. Cokolwiek. Zacisnąć mięśnie wokół _czegoś_ , solidnego, rzeczywistego, stawiającego jej opór. Popatrzyła na penis Chissa. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Proszę – rzekła.

Chciała przez to powiedzieć: „zrób coś, żeby było dobrze; żeby nam się udało”. Jak gdyby wierzyła w to, że jeśli _on_ to zrobi, wówczas wszystko się ułoży, bo przecież on, Wielki Admirał Thrawn, nie mógłby popełnić błędu. Nie znała go dobrze, ale znała jego reputację. On się nie mylił. Z chirurgiczną precyzją przeprowadzał wszystkie swoje operacje wojskowe.

Złapała go za rękę. Ponowiła prośbę. Potrzebowała tego właśnie mężczyzny, tylko jemu mogła zaufać, że dobrze wywiąże się z tego zadania. Położyła jego dłoń na swoim udzie. Szeptała swoją prośbę i jego imię, potem już tylko bezdźwięcznie poruszała ustami. Każdy jej wdech to było jego imię, każdy wydech brzmiał jak świszczące „proszę”.

\- Leia – odparł Thrawn.

Tylko tyle. I uśmiechnął się szeroko. A potem pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Krótko. Jakby całował ją na powitanie… albo pożegnanie.

Odsunął się od niej, podciągnął na łóżku i sięgnął ręką po pudełko pozostawione na stoliku nocnym. Wrócił, położył je przed Leią, znów się pochylił i chwycił kolejną paczkę. Spojrzała na ów przedmiot i odkryła ze zdumieniem, że były to antybakteryjne chusteczki do rąk. Thrawn tymczasem wyciągnął z pudełka opakowanie z pojedynczą prezerwatywą i położył je między nimi na łóżku. Później, jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięgnął po chusteczki, wziął jedną i oczyścił swoje dłonie. Następnie otworzył opakowanie z kondomem.

Zerknął na Leię, jakby sprawdzał, czy księżniczka śledziła każdy jego ruch, czy obserwowała uważnie jego poczynania, potem demonstracyjnie założył prezerwatywę. Leia wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Jego niebieski penis lśnił teraz, pokryty przezroczystym lateksem. Gdyby nie mały zbiorniczek na jego czubku, mogłaby nie zauważyć w ogóle kondomu.

To był ten moment, kiedy powinien wejść w nią, zagłębić się w niej i sprawić, że Leia poczuje się dobrze, niebiańsko wręcz. Czekała na tę chwilę. Nie chciała już dłużej jej odwlekać.

Thrawn jednak, zamiast przystąpić do dzieła, niespiesznie odłożył niepotrzebne już opakowania na nakastlik, a potem pokazał Leii kolejny pojemnik, z czymś, co według etykiety nazywało się „żelem intymnym”.

\- Czy to zawsze trwa tak długo? – zapytała go zaniepokojona.

Roześmiał się. Znów skrupulatnie wytarł ręce, a następnie wycisnął z pojemnika odrobinę przezroczystego żelu na swoją prawą dłoń. Część żelu wtarł we własne palce. Księżniczka pokręciła głową.

\- Ja też mogę? – wyrwało jej się, a zaraz potem: – Czemu to właściwie ma służyć?

\- Stymulacji – odrzekł – i nawilżeniu. Pozwól, że zademonstruję.

Lewą dłonią dotknął jej waginy i rozwarł jej wargi sromowe. A potem… wsunął palec wskazujący prawej ręki do jej pochwy. Leia pisnęła niezamierzenie. To było _dziwne_ uczucie: coś śliskiego dostało się nagle do środka. A równocześnie czuła _jego_ palec, który badał ją od wewnątrz. Później dołączył do niego drugi palec i księżniczka uznała to za niezwykłe, wspaniałe, dojmujące doświadczenie: to, że dwa palce – nie jej własne, cudze! – dotykały ją w _tym_ _miejscu_. I że wreszcie mogła zacisnąć wewnętrzne mięśnie wokół _czegoś_. Wokół _Thrawna_.

Patrzyła na Chissa z uwielbieniem, na jego przystojną niebieską twarz, na której malowało się skupienie, ale też i determinacja. Tak mógłby wyglądać naukowiec, dokonujący przełomowego odkrycia. _Już prawie… Już za moment…_

Leia zaczęła wiercić się niecierpliwie. Jego palce nie były _dość_ długie. Nawet dwa nie były _dostatecznie_ szerokie, by zapewnić jej rozkoszne wrażenie wypełnienia. _Jeśli tylko Thrawn w nią wejdzie, będzie dobrze. Będą blisko, tak blisko, jak tylko mogą być ze sobą dwie odrębne istoty. Thrawn stanie się jej częścią! Cóż mogło być lepszego? Jego niebieski członek będzie należał do niej, ta część jego pięknego posągowego ciała, którą ukrywał i którą chronił, znajdzie się w środku w niej!_

\- Spójrz – czyżby w jego głosie usłyszała zachwyt? – w zagłębieniu twojego ciała powstało jezioro. Dotknij.

Powinna go posłuchać? Zanurzyć palec we własnej waginie, w tej ciepłej cieczy, która tak cieszyła Thrawna? Pomyślała, że to dość obrzydliwe – przezroczysty śluz lada chwila mógł się z niej wylać, pokleić pościel… Żel jeszcze wydawał jej się _higieniczny_ , ale jej własne wydzieliny były czymś okropnym. Gdy tylko Leia robiła się mokra, czuła przemożną chęć, by się wytrzeć, a potem dokładnie umyć ręce. Wilgotne ciało nigdy nie kojarzyło jej się z niczym dobrym.

Thrawn chyba dostrzegł jej wahanie. W każdym razie przestał ją nakłaniać do tej dziwnej celebracji jej ciała.

\- Chodź do mnie – poprosił.

Pokręciła głową. _Nie, nie tak. Powinna położyć się na łóżku, a on na niej. Niby jak on to sobie wyobrażał? Zaraz wszystko z niej wycieknie! Choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno zaciskała mięśnie, nie dało się tego zatrzymać!_ Zrobiła zbolałą minę.

\- Nie bój się. Usiądź na mnie.

_Na nim?! Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. To on powinien być na górze!_ Choć Leia oglądała z wypiekami na twarzy holofilmowe sceny, w których pewne siebie, silne kobiety dosiadały swoich partnerów, sama nie zdecydowałaby się na coś takiego. Zwyczajnie nie mogła. Nie była na to przygotowana. Nie wiedziała zupełnie, jak miałaby się poruszać, co robić. _To był jej pierwszy raz!_

\- Wolałabym, żebyś to ty był na górze – odważyła się mu wyznać.

_Problem rozwiązany! Koniec tematu!_

\- Spróbujemy tego później – oznajmił Thrawn – ale najpierw musisz się do mnie przyzwyczaić. Poza tym szybko się zorientujesz, że jestem stosunkowo ciężki.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – zapewniła go.

Chciała odwieść go od tego niedorzecznego pomysłu!

Uniósł brew.

\- Proponowana przeze mnie pozycja ma wiele zalet – oświadczył. – Będziesz mogła kontrolować szybkość, głębokość i kąt penetracji. Będziesz mogła w każdej chwili to przerwać, jeśli zbyt mocno zaboli. I będziemy się dotykać.

Spojrzał wymownie na jej piersi.

_Tak…_ Może jemu podobałoby się to, że mógłby na nią patrzeć, lecz Leia od spektaklu wolała bliskość: uściski i pocałunki. Lubiła patrzeć na Thrawna, owszem, ale jeszcze bardziej lubiła czuć się bezpiecznie w jego silnych ramionach.

Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, a potem zaproponował kompromis: on usiądzie, ona przyklęknie, powoli obniżając biodra do poziomu jego bioder. On cały czas będzie ją trzymał. Będą mogli się dotykać i całować. Leia, wciąż z pewnym wahaniem, przystała na to.

\- Powiedz mi szczerze – zaznaczyła – dlaczego preferujesz tę właśnie pozycję.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Kiedy toczę wojnę, uwzględniam cechy i zdolności mojego przeciwnika. Wyprzedzam jego ruchy. Uniemożliwiam działanie albo kieruję nim tak, by obrócić to na swoją korzyść. Żeby zwyciężyć, muszę przechytrzyć i przytłoczyć wroga. Gdy uprawiam seks, nie ograniczam się wyłącznie do zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb. Przyjemność sprawia mi również to, że moja partnerka jest aktywna i że także czerpie radość ze stosunku. Muszę poznać jej możliwości i jej ograniczenia.

Przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Nie oczekuję, że będziesz mnie ujeżdżać jak profesjonalistka – powiedział. – W tej pozycji będziesz miała większą swobodę ruchu. I ja również. Jeśli się zmęczysz albo jeśli będziemy chcieli spróbować czegoś innego, wystarczy zmienić pozycję. Ta jest bardzo dobra na początek.

\- A jeśli zrobię coś źle?

Uniósł brwi.

\- Wolisz zatem pozostać bezczynna? To w tym momencie byłoby najgorszą rzeczą, którą mogłabyś zrobić.

\- Są na pewno gorsze rzeczy – zripostowała.

Zamyślił się.

\- Może gdy okazało się, że jesteś _ozyly-esehembo_ , czyli kimś takim, jak Lord Vader, wówczas byłabyś w stanie zrobić coś naprawdę złego.

\- Myślisz, że gdybym miała takie zdolności, mogłabym przemienić się w potwora? – zapytała, wykrzywiając wargi.

Przeraziła się. _Nie powinna tego mówić! Vader był po „ich” stronie, nawet jeśli wielu, być może nawet i sam Thrawn, miało względem niego mieszane uczucia._ Zacisnęła usta. Nie mogła powiedzieć Thrawnowi, czego dowiedziała się o Vaderze od swojego ojca.

\- Nie – odrzekł Wielki Admirał. – Samo posiadanie wyjątkowych umiejętności nie czyni nikogo potworem. Ale taka osoba może być potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

_Vader dla Rebelii był zagrożeniem nie potencjalnym, lecz całkiem rzeczywistym._

\- Jak Jedi? – zapytała prowokacyjnie. – Wiele osób powtarza, że byli żądni władzy. Że się wywyższali, bo potrafili więcej od zwykłych ludzi.

\- Jedi byli zorganizowaną grupą i jako taka byli groźni – uciął Thrawn. – To nie jest dobry temat do dyskusji na daną chwilę. Miałem na myśli coś znacznie prostszego. W Cheunh osoby obdarzone Mocą nazywane są „kroczącymi między gwiazdami”. _Sky-walkers_. Potrafią widzieć przyszłość. W pewnym ograniczonym stopniu. Z kilkuminutowym wyprzedzeniem wiedzą, co się wydarzy wokół nich.

\- To chyba przydatne?

\- O tak. Bardzo przydatne. W walce. Podczas niebezpiecznych podróży. Ale nie podczas zbliżeń między kochankami. Całe szczęście – Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko – u Chissów te zdolności zanikają z wiekiem. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, u ludzi tak się nie dzieje.

\- Nie jestem Skywalkerem – rzekła z przekonaniem Leia. – Gdyby tak było, wiedziałabym o tym.

\- Wiedziałabyś, że teraz – Chiss dotknął jej policzka – cię pocałuję.

Przycisnął wargi do jej ust.

\- Martwiłabyś się czymś, co może się zdarzyć za moment, zamiast pozwolić po prostu, by tak się stało.

\- Mogłabym sprawić, żeby było lepiej – stwierdziła.

\- Wolałbym, żeby twój pierwszy raz odbył się tu – przesunął dłonią po jej piersi i brzuchu – a nie w twojej głowie.

\- Tu i teraz – powiedziała.

\- Tak. Tu i teraz – powtórzył po niej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became the slowest smut I ever wrote. Almost there. Almost. there.  
> At this point, there are 20 pages of naked Thrawn. This is page 45. And they haven't done it properly yet.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Połóż się – zwróciła się wówczas do niego.

Nie była to ani prośba, ani rozkaz. Leia nie czuła się na tyle pewnie, by wydawać Thrawnowi polecenia. Nie w łóżku, w każdym razie. Zresztą to był jego pomysł, to on chciał się znaleźć pod nią i patrzeć na nią, gdy będą się kochać.

Zabawne, że się uśmiechał, gdy księżniczka mówiła mu: „zrób to, zrób tamto”.

\- Nie, nie tak – poprawiła go. – Nie całkiem płasko. Może jednak lepiej usiądź.

Zgarnął poduszkę, by mieć oparcie dla pleców.

\- Tak lepiej? – zapytał.

Leia spojrzała na jego sztywnego członka. „Zaraz się okaże”, pomyślała.

Wbrew temu, co mówił Thrawn, zdecydowała się przykucnąć. Dzięki temu znalazła się trochę wyżej niż gdyby uklękła. Główka niebieskiego penisa dotykała jej sromu. Księżniczka poczuła się tak, jakby nagle jej zmysły się wyostrzyły. Była aż nazbyt świadoma swojego ciała oraz leżącego pod nią niebieskiego ciała Chissa. Wzięła głęboki oddech. I powoli, bardzo powoli wsunęła penis do środka.

Najpierw główkę. Tylko główkę. To i tak wydawało jej się dużo. Cofnęła się. _Nie, nie za dobrze. Jeszcze raz. Powoli._ Zaczerpnęła oddech. Zerknęła na Thrawna.

\- Pomóc ci? – spytał.

_Pomóc? Jak niby miałby jej pomóc?_ Momentalnie poczuła się taka bezradna. _Nie._ Musiała to zrobić sama. Przesunęła się trochę, by tym razem wszedł w nią pod innym kątem. _Lepiej. Tak._ _Trochę głębiej. Dobrze._

Była w stanie to wytrzymać, stwierdziła ze zdumieniem. Czuła go w środku, nie był przecież taki mały. _To już był seks? Nie, chyba nie._ _Powinni zacząć się poruszać._ Spróbowała się podnieść, a potem opuścić na dół. Podskoczyła raz jak żaba. _Nie! To okropne! Musiała wyglądać przekomicznie w tej pozycji. Poza tym podskakując, mogła sobie coś uszkodzić, albo jemu._ Postanowiła ostatecznie przyklęknąć. _Niech mu będzie. Może od początku miał rację._

Musiała wyjąć penis i włożyć do środka jeszcze raz. Zobaczyła wówczas, że prezerwatywę pokrył lepki przezroczysty śluz. _Do środka, natychmiast do środka!_ Gdy jego członek znajdował się w niej, czuła się dobrze.

Poruszyła biodrami, ale chyba w niewłaściwy sposób, bo nie zrobiło to na Thrawnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Po prostu patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Spróbowała zacisnąć wokół niego swoje mięśnie. Mocniej tylko zacisnęła swoją szczękę.

\- Odpręż się – rzekł wtedy Thrawn. – Jest dobrze.

Tak, Leia czuła, że było _dobrze_. Ale nie _bardzo dobrze_. Poruszyła biodrami w inny sposób. W jego stronę. A potem koliście. To wywołało wreszcie jakiś efekt. Głośniejszy oddech, przełknięcie śliny. _Jeszcze raz. Tak dobrze, chyba dobrze?_

Poczuła, jak Thrawn łapie ją za pośladki, a następnie stabilizuje w miejscu.

\- Spróbuj tak – powiedział i popchnął ją we „właściwym”, jak pewnie uważał, kierunku.

Dobrze. Skoro lubił tak, mogło to się odbywać w ten sposób. Księżniczka poruszyła się tak, jak tego pragnął, raz i drugi, a potem pochyliła się i pocałowała go w usta. On zaś zaczął głaskać jej pośladki. Pomyślała, że to miłe, a równocześnie bardzo dziwne: nie do końca była w stanie w owej chwili skoncentrować się na pocałunku, ponieważ czuła wewnątrz wciśnięty w nią penis, a na zewnątrz sprawne, ciepłe dłonie masujące jej pośladki. Ponadto jeszcze słyszała ten dźwięk: ocierającej się o siebie skóry.

Ich pocałunki stały się głośne i mokre, całkiem niezamierzenie. Leia próbowała poruszać się _właściwie_ , a przynajmniej tak, by sama czuć się dobrze. Frustrowało ją trochę to, że nie mogła… Nie mogła…

Czegoś w tym wszystkim brakowało, a czegoś było za dużo. Przerwała pocałunek, kiedy Thrawn przemieścił swoje dłonie na jej piersi. Przycisnęła policzek do jego policzka. Nie wiedziała, co właściwie robi. Tylko czuła. Jego elektryzujący dotyk. I ucisk w środku.

Musiała się przesunąć, sprawić, by nie napierał tak na nią, ale by nadal się w niej poruszał. Uczucie tarcia było dobre. Bolały ją trochę niewyćwiczone mięśnie jej ciała: lędźwie i uda. Uda chyba nawet bardziej. _Dlaczego wybrali tę pozycję? Ach, tak –  bo Thrawn lubił sobie popatrzeć! I podotykać! Jej piersi. Jej łona. I jej…_

\- Proponuję pewną grę – powiedział, głosem pełnym samozadowolenia. – Będę cię _tu_ dotykał, jak długo będziesz poruszać biodrami. Kiedy przestaniesz, ja również przestanę.

\- Nie lubię gier – mruknęła Leia.

\- Nie lubisz wygrywać? – zapytał uszczypliwie. – Ustalmy więc, o co gramy. Możesz mieć jedno życzenie.

\- Jakiekolwiek?

_To mogło być…?_

\- W granicach rozsądku – doprecyzował Thrawn. – Jeśli to będzie coś, co mogę ci dać, wówczas nie odmówię.

\- A jeśli przegram?

\- Nie możesz przegrać – stwierdził – możesz tylko wycofać się z gry.

\- A ty? Co z tego będziesz miał?

\- Powiem ci, kiedy wygrasz – odparł z uśmiechem.

_Dobrze. To nie mogło być trudne. Wystarczyło poruszać się tak, jak poprzednio…_

Jego dotyk całkowicie ją zaskoczył. _Zaraz, co on robił?! Jak on to robił?!_ Jej ciało przeszyły dreszcze. Przyjemne dreszcze.

Nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że przestanie, jeśli ona przestanie. Chciała czuć jego dotyk. Poruszyła biodrami. Przód, tył. _Jeszcze, jeszcze._ Prostsze, okrężne ruchy. Nie oszukiwała przecież. _Tak, jeszcze…_ Ale musiała przestać, bo jej nogi zaczęły się trząść, a jego członek, nagle, niespodziewanie, zaczął ją uwierać.

A Thrawn… Jakby robiąc jej na złość, przestał ją dotykać. Rozgniewana docisnęła swoje ciało do jego ciała, swoje biodra do jego bioder, żeby jego członek wszedł w nią głębiej, żeby dotknął ją tam, w środku i sprawił, że jej ciało znów zacznie drżeć z rozkoszy.

\- Wystarczy. Leia. Leia!

Wysunął się z niej.

\- To coś złego? – zapytała, na poły gniewnie, na poły płaczliwie. – Że chcę czegoś więcej?

Chiss wziął głęboki wdech, a potem poprosił:

\- Zwolnij trochę.

Pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Powiedzmy, że wygrałaś. Jakie jest twoje życzenie?

\- Chcę tego. Tego, co poprzednio. Wiesz, czego.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Możesz mi to dać? – nalegała.

\- Tak, mogę.

\- Chcesz mi to dać?

Roześmiał się.

\- Robimy przerwę? – zaniepokoiła się. – Czy teraz…?

\- Wypróbujemy twoją wymarzoną pozycję – oświadczył Thrawn. – A może pragniesz czegoś innego?

Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały hipnotycznie. Nie, niczego innego nie pragnęła, jak tylko tego, by był z nią, by był w niej, by był dla niej całym światem.

Ale przemieszczanie się na łóżku, zmiana ułożenia w tym momencie, kiedy jej ciało nie do końca chciało z nią współpracować, było nie lada wyzwaniem. Przezroczysta ciecz pokleiła jej uda, zresztą znalazła się nie tylko na jej skórze, ale też na ciele Thrawna, co ten zdawał się ignorować. Jej obolałe krzyże z radością przyjęły oparcie miękkiego materaca. W sumie Leia mogłaby tak zostać, po prostu tak sobie leżeć. Thrawn patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

A potem nachylił się… i zdjął ze stolika nocnego pojemnik z żelem intymnym.

\- No nie! Znowu? – zaprotestowała głośno.

\- Za chwilę zrozumiesz – odrzekł. – Nogi szerzej.

Wsunął w nią palce, tak jak poprzednio. Tym razem spodziewała się tego, a mimo to jej ciało zareagowało jakoś dziwnie. Jakby jego dotyk ją parzył i jakby nagle między jego ciałem a jej przeskoczyła iskra elektryczna. Leia wierzgnęła. Kontrolowanie swojego ciała zaczęło sprawiać jej problem.

Przyglądała się, jak Thrawn powoli umieszcza się między jej nogami. Spoglądał na jej waginę, celował. Ustalił chyba pod jakim kątem powinien w nią wejść, następnie przytrzymał jej zgięte nogi i nakazał jej:

\- Weź głęboki oddech.

A potem wbił się w nią, spadł na nią jego ciężar, wyciskając z jej płuc niemal całe powietrze. _Był ciężki_ – to była jej pierwsza myśl. _Był ciepły. Był taki dobry._

Podpierał się na przedramionach i gdyby tego nie robił pewnie nie byłaby w stanie w ogóle oddychać. _Co ona sobie myślała?_ Thrawn był Wielkim Admirałem nie tylko z tytułu, był olbrzymi, o wiele większy od niej. Kiedy leżał na niej, widziała tylko jego lśniące czerwone oczy, jego przystojną twarz, jego wargi domagające się pocałunków.

Pomiędzy udami zaś czuła jego ruchy. „Niesamowite”, pomyślała. _Więc to tak? W ten sposób?_

To było dobre doświadczenie: nie musiała nic robić, żeby czuć przyjemność. Musiała tylko trzymać nogi odpowiednio szeroko rozwarte.

Mogła pocałować Thrawna, mogła masować jego silne ramiona i bark. Ale on nie koncentrował się na jej pocałunkach, jak gdyby myślami był gdzie indziej. Może zdeczka inaczej wyobrażała sobie seks, może wolałaby, żeby Chiss odrobinę zwolnił i poświęcił jej więcej swojej uwagi, niemniej jednak czuła, że „to było to”, to, o czym pisano w holoromansach, a przy tym zdecydowanie było to lepsze od wszystkich wymyślonych książkowych scen – bo działo się naprawdę, bo robiła to z nim, z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem.

\- Thrawn…

Jęknęła. Spojrzał na nią, naprawdę na nią spojrzał – świdrował ją wzrokiem, jakby próbował wedrzeć się do jej umysłu, do jej duszy.

Zmienił tempo, poruszał się wolniej, a równocześnie wchodził w nią głębiej. Odrobinę bolało. Wbiła paznokcie w jego ramię. Zrozumiał.

Obserwował ją, kiedy z trudem łapała powietrze. Czasem wyrywało jej się z ust jakieś jedno słowo albo jego imię. Nie całował jej już, słuchał jej uważnie, jakby czekał, aż Leia zdradzi mu tajemnicę, aż powie to, czego on już sam zdołał się domyślić.

„Kocham cię”, pomyślała. „Jakie to straszne”.

Z jej gardła wydobył się jedynie jęk.

\- Wiesz już, czego pragnę? – zapytał szeptem Thrawn.

_Jej. Jej?_

Poczuła kilka gwałtowniejszych pchnięć. Przymknęła oczy i usłyszała, jak Wielki Admirał odetchnął głośno.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Miała ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie. Wyszedł z niej, przewrócił się na bok, a ona poczuła zarazem ulgę i smutek, a potem ogromne zmęczenie. Przez moment nie mogła zebrać myśli. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej się cieszy, czy bardziej tego żałuje, czy ma go dość, czy już za nim tęskni…

Nie chciała patrzyć, jak zdejmował prezerwatywę, ale kątem oka obserwowała go. Jak się wycierał. Całkiem sporo czasu poświecił na oczyszczenie swoich genitaliów chusteczką higieniczną, którą następnie cisnął do kosza. Kolejną wytarł dłonie i spocone czoło.

Wtedy Leia uświadomiła sobie, że ona sama też jest mokra. Nie tylko tam, na dole. Obróciła się na bok i dotknęła swojego ciała w kilku miejscach. Skrzywiła się. Jej piersi, pachy, lędźwie, nawet doły pod kolanami były wilgotne od potu. _Co teraz? Mieli szybko biec pod prysznic?_

Thrawn patrzył na nią, nie potrafiła zgadnąć, co o niej myślał. Podał jej chusteczki, które przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Mimo to wydawało jej się to niezręczne: wycierać srom i wewnętrzną stronę ud, a szczególnie swoją waginę, kiedy Wielki Admirał bacznie się jej przyglądał. I jeszcze, na domiar złego, na chusteczce pojawiła się kropla krwi. Niby nic, to trochę tak, jakby rozregulował jej się cykl miesiączkowy i Leia źle wyliczyła okres, ale gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy pojawiła się myśl: „krwawienie z pochwy to oznaka choroby”.

Wiedziała, że tak „powinno być” po pierwszym stosunku, że to był „dowód”, że przestała być dziewicą, niemniej jednak krew na białej chusteczce nigdy nie wyglądała dobrze. _Przejdzie samo. A co jeśli Thrawn coś jej uszkodził? Jeśli będzie musiała iść do ginekologa i tłumaczyć się? Jeśli usłyszą o tym jej rodzice?_

Thrawn wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z widoku jej krwi. _Zaraz, chyba nie liczył na to, że księżniczka zacznie go teraz uspokajać? „To nie krwotok wewnętrzny, nie widziałeś, ile krwi wylewa się ze mnie podczas okresu”? A może u Chissów to odbywało się inaczej?_ Głupio jej było go o to pytać.

Podał jej szklankę z wodą. Chyba miał poczucie winy. Wypiła dwa łyki.

\- To tylko krew – rzekła wreszcie Leia. – Odrobina krwi.

Pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się. A przynajmniej na moment jego wargi drgnęły, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć – zmarszczył czoło. – Ja też mogłem ci powiedzieć, że...

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Wszyscy mamy jakieś fantazje erotyczne – oświadczył. – Chciałem się przespać z rebeliantką.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Miała poważne kłopoty.


	10. Chapter 10

Zamarła w bezruchu. Powinna uciekać? Nie. To nie miało sensu. Zresztą, gdyby Thrawn chciał ją aresztować, zrobiłby to wcześniej.

Nie miał przeciwko niej żadnych dowodów, sam to przyznał. A teraz próbował pozyskać obciążające ją zeznanie. Gdyby potwierdziła jego domysły i złożyła mu jakąś propozycję… Nie! Leia postanowiła, że będzie wszystkiemu zaprzeczać.

\- A teraz już nie marzysz o rebeliantkach? – zapytała, udając, że nie zrozumiała, co Wielki Admirał starał się jej przekazać. – Przestawiłeś się na księżniczki?

Uśmiechnął się, lecz jego oczy nadal błyszczały niepokojącym blaskiem.

\- Miałbym je, twoim zdaniem, ratować z opresji czy uwodzić i więzić? Nie – machnął niecierpliwie ręką. – Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Studiuję Rebelię. Przyglądam się jednostkom i całym grupom, a potem tworzę modele ich zachowań. Nic nie fascynuje mnie bardziej niż wróg, którego mam pokonać. Badam jego historię, kulturę i sztukę. Zbieram artefakty. Zamykam oczy, myśląc o Rebelii, a kiedy się budzę…

Westchnął.

\- Chciałabyś z tym konkurować? Nie. Stałabyś się, dla mnie, moją kobietą idealną. Moją księżniczką-rebeliantką. Patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że mogłabyś nią być. Może już po części nią jesteś i dlatego tak bardzo cię pragnę.

To było najdziwniejsze wyznanie miłości, jakie Leia kiedykolwiek słyszała. Nie była pewna, czy można to było nazwać „miłością”, czy nie była to raczej jakaś obsesja.

A może Thrawn tylko udawał? „Powiedz, że jesteś rebeliantką, a będę cię kochał”? I ona niby miała się na to złapać? Mimo to jakaś część niej chciała wyznać mu prawdę. Chciała zobaczyć radosne błyski w jego oczach.

Otwarła usta. Sformułowała swoją wypowiedź najpierw w swojej głowie, a gdy upewniła się, że to właśnie chciała mu odpowiedzieć, oświadczyła:

\- Nie jestem rebeliantką. Nie mnie pragniesz.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oboje w takim razie wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że jesteśmy z kimś innym – odrzekł.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała. – Nie wyobrażałam sobie, że jesteś kimś innym, tylko, że… że mógłbyś mnie pokochać.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Dopiero po chwili rzekł z przekonaniem:

\- To nie byłoby dla ciebie dobre. Nie próbuj sprawić, bym cię pokochał.

\- Nie muszę próbować – zripostowała.

Odstawiła pustą szklankę na nocny stolik. Thrawn przyglądał się jej ruchom. Czy liczył na to, że księżniczka zabierze teraz swoje rzeczy i wyjdzie? Skoro już powiedzieli sobie wszystko…

Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka, ale nim zdążyła wstać, Chiss objął ją od tyłu.

\- Chcesz uciec – stwierdził – ode mnie.

\- Życzysz sobie, żebym została? – zwróciła się doń chłodno.

Przytulił ją mocniej.

\- Wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, zależy mi na twoim bezpieczeństwie. Nigdzie cię nie puszczę… w środku nocy.

Poczuła ból w sercu.

\- Ale nie będziemy się więcej kochać? – naciskała.

\- A masz na to ochotę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na jej pytanie.

\- Nie – odparła ze smutkiem. – Już nie.

Ramiona, które tak mocno ją obejmowały, cofnęły się nagle. Obróciła się w jego stronę. Wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, że był zły. Na nią.

\- Wiem, że kłamiesz – powiedział ze słyszalnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. – Wiem, dlaczego kłamiesz. Złości mnie nie to, że to robisz, ale to, że zakładasz, że się nie zorientuję. To najgorszy błąd, jaki możesz popełnić. Nie docenić swojego przeciwnika.

\- Nie jesteśmy… – zaczęła i natychmiast się zreflektowała – Nie chcę, żebyśmy byli wrogami.

Patrzył na nią oceniająco. A potem niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się.

\- Lepiej – uznał. – A teraz wracaj do łóżka.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał – odrzekła królewskim tonem i dodała: – Idę do łazienki.

Tak naprawdę potrzebowała kilku minut, by dojść do siebie i zastanowić się, co dalej. Owszem, zrobiła coś nierozsądnego – przespała się z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem – ale nie uważała tego za błąd. Może tylko była odrobinę rozczarowana tym, że jej pierwszy raz nie był tak magiczny, jak wcześniej to sobie wyobrażała: myślała, że _ten moment_ będzie jak pierwszy skok w nadprzestrzeń, że wokół niej zawirują gwiazdy, tymczasem nie było żadnych gwiazd, był tylko _on_. Co wcale nie było takie złe, bo w tamtej chwili wydawało jej się, że go kocha. Imperium, Rebelia – to wszystko przestało mieć dla niej znaczenie. To było straszne – że mogła aż do tego stopnia się zapomnieć!

Miała Thrawnowi za złe to, że „wszystko zepsuł”, że przypomniał jej o szarej rzeczywistości. Nie wiedziała także, co począć z jego wyznaniem. Kochałby rebeliantkę? Nie, to było zbyt niebezpieczne, z pewnością zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. To była tylko jego „fantazja”, jak sam to określił. On też chciał zrobić coś zabronionego i nie ponieść z tego tytułu żadnych konsekwencji. _Po co jej to powiedział? Bo nie znosił kłamstwa? Czy dlatego, że „obraziła go”, zakładając, że on, wybitny strateg, nie wykryłby tak marnego oszustwa? A może w jego odczuciu ich seks nie był udany, może Wielki Admirał chciał „swojej rebeliantki”, a dostał tylko Leię, i teraz na nią próbował zrzucić odpowiedzialność za, w jego ocenie, „kiepski seks”?_

Naturalnie, nie mogli udawać, że nic takiego się nie stało, że żadne przykre słowa między nimi nie padły. Stojąc przed łazienkowym lustrem, Leia w zamyśleniu wyjmowała spinki z włosów. Rozczesała splątane kosmyki palcami, a kiedy włosy wreszcie opadły jej na ramiona, zaplotła je w sięgający do połowy jej pleców warkocz. Starła rozmazany makijaż. Wyglądała teraz… zwyczajnie. Nie jak księżniczka. Z pewnością nie jak rebeliantka. Nie jak kobieta, której Thrawn mógłby skrycie pożądać.

Miała nadzieję, że w międzyczasie zasnął. Ona sama, gdy już doprowadziła się do ładu, marzyła tylko o tym, by się położyć: by cała Galaktyka i wszystkie jej problemy zniknęły chociaż na te kilka godzin.

Wróciła do łóżka. Spojrzała na Chissa: miał zamknięte oczy, oddychał miarowo. Położyła się obok niego. Wyciągnęła rękę i przyciskiem umieszczonym koło łóżka zgasiła światło.

Leżała, licząc w myślach upływające minuty, a sen nie chciał nadejść. Westchnęła. I przestraszyła się. _Jej własny oddech wydał jej się taki głośny!_ Dość głośny, by obudzić Thrawna. A może Chiss poruszył się mimowolnie, wciąż pogrążony w głębokim śnie?

Objął ją. A potem usłyszała jego głos:

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Że nie uciekłaś.

\- Ja nie uciekam – rzuciła przez ramię.

Usłyszała w odpowiedzi stłumiony śmiech, a potem:

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że nie zdecydowałaś się na _strategiczny odwrót_.

\- Zalecałbyś taki odwrót? – zapytała.

\- Teraz już na to za późno.

Opasał ją ramieniem i przycisnął do swojego torsu. Mówił jej wprost do ucha:

\- Musisz się jeszcze sporo rzeczy nauczyć, księżniczko.

\- Jak chociażby?

\- Jak pokonać swoich wrogów.

\- Nie mam wrogów – odpowiedziała natychmiast.

\- Naprawdę? – nie uwierzył jej. – Każdy, kto decyduje się na radykalne działania, by coś zmienić, przysparza sobie wrogów. W przyszłości będziesz miała ich wielu. Jak sobie wtedy poradzisz?

\- Zdobywając sojuszników – mruknęła.

\- I co takiego im zaoferujesz?

_Po co o to pytał?!_

\- Walkę za słuszną sprawę – odrzekła poirytowana.

Thrawn przycisnął usta do jej ucha. Szybko jednak je cofnął i szepnął:

\- Zgubny idealizm.

Poruszyła się w jego objęciach.

\- Co, twoim zdaniem, powinnam zaproponować? Nie jestem jakąś…

Słowo „dziwka” nie było w stanie przejść jej przez gardło.

\- Zwycięstwo – oświadczył jej wprost. – Nikt nie poprze przegranej sprawy.

\- Rebelia jest przegraną sprawą? – wyrwało jej się.

Natychmiast jednak się poprawiła:

\- Pytam czysto teoretycznie.

\- Jako Wielki Admirał imperialnej floty powinienem twierdzić, że tak – oznajmił Thrawn. – Jako strateg dostrzegam mocne i słabe strony zarówno Imperium, jak i Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Wojna nadal trwa. Układ sił wciąż może się zmienić.

Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- Przyłączyłbyś się…?

\- Nie.

_Błąd!_ Jak mogła tak lekkomyślnie zapytać go o to wprost?!

\- Nie twierdzę, że mógłbyś dopuścić się zdrady – zaczęła kluczyć.

\- To miłe – odparł cynicznie – że tak mnie postrzegasz.

Księżniczce zdawało się, że atmosfera w pokoju nagle zgęstniała.

\- Wiele osób myśli, że Rebelia to zdrada, ale… – musiała teraz ostrożnie dobierać słowa – jeśli Imperium nie funkcjonuje dobrze, trzeba coś zmienić, prawda? Palpatine, odkąd został mianowany kanclerzem, podejmował kolejne kroki, by umocnić swoją władzę, a nie zważał na to, że obywatelom Republiki, a potem Imperium pod jego rządami żyło się coraz gorzej. Armia nie zapewnia ludziom bezpieczeństwa, tylko sprawuje nadzór i pozbywa się tych, którzy głośno wyrażają swój sprzeciw wobec takiej polityki.

\- Rebelia próbuje zdestabilizować Galaktykę – odrzekł Thrawn – jak wcześniej separatyści. Republika potrzebowała rządów twardej ręki, kogoś, kto zjednoczy wszystkie układy. Imperium jest silne, reaguje na ataki znacznie szybciej niż robiła to Republika. Zwróć uwagę, księżniczko, że twoja planeta nie ma systemów obronnych, nie ma własnej armii. W poprzednim ustroju, gdyby was zaatakowano, musiałabyś przedstawić Senatowi wasz problem, a następnie by głosowano, czy udzielić wam pomocy. Przynależąc do Imperium, Alderaan ma zagwarantowane wsparcie imperialnych sił. _Ja_ broniłbym twojej planety, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- A gdybyś dostał przeciwny rozkaz? Gdyby kazano ci zniszczyć moją planetę?

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział – bym dostał taki rozkaz.

\- Ale nie wiesz na pewno. Imperator może wydać takie polecenie. Może niemal wszystko.

\- Gdybym usłyszał takie polecenie z ust samego Imperatora, zapytałbym go o powód takiej, a nie innej jego decyzji. Wysłuchałbym jego argumentów i przedstawił własne uwagi. Dopiero wtedy podjąłbym jakiekolwiek działania.

\- Ale zniszczyłbyś…?

\- Leia – upomniał ją. – Przedstawiasz abstrakcyjny problem i próbujesz wymóc na mnie jednoznaczną odpowiedź. O co właściwie pytasz? O to, czy próbowałbym przypodobać się Imperatorowi, spełniając jego dziwaczną zachciankę? O to, czy z powodu złożonej przysięgi bezmyślnie wypełniłbym każdy jego rozkaz? Czy może o to, czy naprawdę mam na względzie dobro Imperium i czy zaproponowałbym alternatywne rozwiązanie, gdybym wiedział, w czym właściwie leży problem?

Zmieszała się. Nie potrafiła jednak odpuścić.

\- Pytam o to, czy gdybyś wiedział, że robisz coś złego, nadal byś to robił.

Westchnął.

\- Czy niszcząc statek wroga, robię coś złego? Z perspektywy wroga niewątpliwie tak. Usuwam zagrożenie, czynię zatem dobrze czy może marnuję potrzebne surowce? Może powinienem przejąć ów wrogi statek, wykorzystać tę technologię, która sama w sobie nie jest niczym złym?

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej:

\- Czy kiedy wysyłam swoich ludzi na pewną śmierć, robię coś złego? Tak, jeśli nie muszę tego robić i nie przynosi to Imperium żadnych korzyści. Przeprowadzam analizę potencjalnych zysków i możliwych strat. Nie mogę ocenić, co jest słuszne, gdy brakuje mi danych.

\- Ale planeta… niewinni ludzie…

\- Tego boisz się najbardziej? – zapytał ją.

Nie odpowiedziała. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli.

\- Imperator nie nakaże zniszczenia twojej planety, jeśli nie dasz mu ku temu dobrych powodów – stwierdził stanowczo Thrawn. – Gdyby zrobił coś takiego, uznałbym go za szaleńca, któremu nie warto służyć.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jesteś strategiem – podkreśliła. – Możesz oszacować, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo tego, że kiedyś coś takiego się stanie. Z moją albo z jakąkolwiek inną planetą. Imperium zdobywa coraz to nową, śmiercionośną broń. Po co? Myślisz, że Palpatine nie zechce jej użyć? A kiedy uwięzi lub uśmierci wszystkich rebeliantów, przeciwko komu się zwróci? Przeciwko tym, którzy _mogliby_ mu się sprzeciwić, którzy _mogliby_ chwycić za broń.

\- To, że ktoś _mógłby_ coś zrobić, nie znaczy, że to zrobi – odparował Thrawn.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie buduje się statków wojennych tylko po to, by _były_. Kiedy przedkładasz Senatowi swój projekt, wiesz, że jeśli dostaniesz zgodę Senatu i pieniądze na budowę nowych myśliwców, gdy już powstaną, użyjesz ich. Nawet teraz planujesz, w jaki sposób je wykorzystasz. Nie myślisz, że _mógłbyś ich użyć_ , _w ostateczności_ , _gdyby zmusili cię do tego wrogowie_ – specjalnie ironizowała. – Wykorzystasz każdą broń, którą będziesz dysponował, by osiągnąć swój cel – zwycięstwo.

\- Być może – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. – Niewiele jeszcze widziałaś w swoim życiu, księżniczko. Nie znasz się na broni. Defendery są… lepszą propozycją od innych sugerowanych rozwiązań.

\- Innych rozwiązań? – zaniepokoiła się Leia.

\- Dam ci pewną radę – szepnął jej do ucha. – Ostrożnie dobieraj przyjaciół, a jeszcze rozważniej swoich wrogów. Nie sabotuj mojego projektu, bo skończy się to dla ciebie źle.

Obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w jego czerwone oczy.

\- Ty mi grozisz?

\- Ostrzegam – odparł.

\- Próbujesz mnie zastraszyć – syknęła, zwracając się w jego stronę całym swym ciałem.

Jednym ruchem przygwoździł ją do łóżka. Nie była w stanie go z siebie zrzucić. Jej puls przyspieszył raptownie.

\- Nie boję się ciebie – oświadczyła.

\- Wiem. Jesteś nieustraszona.

Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy Thrawn drwił z niej, czy nie.

\- Nadal mi ufasz? – zapytał.

\- Nie powinnam – odrzekła – ale tak, nadal ci ufam.

Podświadomie czuła, że nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy. Może to była naiwność z jej strony? Nie znała go dobrze. Wcześniej łudziła się, że Wielki Admirał mógłby się w niej zakochać. Teraz również mogła się mylić odnośnie jego intencji.

Ostrzegawcza lampka zapaliła się w głowie księżniczki, kiedy Thrawn pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w usta. Cofnął się jednak szybko, jak gdyby nie chciał, by ów pocałunek przerodził się w coś więcej.

\- Więc zaufaj mi także w tej kwestii – powiedział poważnie – i nie protestuj przeciwko Defenderom w Senacie. Jeśli ten projekt nie zyska odpowiedniego poparcia, ucierpi nie tylko moja duma, ale i pozycja. Skorzystają na tym moi przeciwnicy, którzy przedkładają własne ambicje ponad dobro Imperium.

Nadal ją trzymał, jakby chciał w ten sposób wymóc na niej jasną deklarację: że księżniczka nie będzie otwarcie z nim walczyć. Jej zdaniem, Wielki Admirał przeceniał jej zdolności dyplomatyczne. Nawet gdyby przygotowała genialną mowę i tak nie przekonałaby większości senatorów, by opowiedzieli się przeciwko zbrojeniom i wojnie, przeciwko polityce Palpatine’a. Ale może część z nich, ta część, która dotąd drżała z obawy przed możliwymi reperkusjami, zaczęłaby myśleć samodzielnie, krytycznie, może przekazałaby później swoim ludziom, że istnieje inna droga. Może odważniejsza wypowiedź w Senacie stałaby się impulsem do działania? Może Rebelia zyskałaby nowych sympatyków?

Czy właśnie temu Thrawn starał się zapobiec? Mówił też o „utracie pozycji”, ale czy idąc z młodą księżniczką na randkę, a później do hotelu, nie ryzykował już wystarczająco wiele? Chyba nie sądził, że Leia użyłaby _tego argumentu_ , by go zniszczyć w Senacie, by zszargać jego wizerunek? Politycy często używali brudnych zagrywek, lecz Leia nie śmiałaby wyciągnąć czegoś tak osobistego – szczegółów z prywatnego, intymnego życia – przeciwko komukolwiek, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo pragnęłaby wygrać dyskusję. Nie, dla niej liczyły się rzeczowe argumenty. Thrawn nie przekonał jej do zmiany stanowiska, a ona nie zamierzała udawać w Senacie, że popiera jego projekt.

\- To jest twoja metoda, by zyskać dodatkowe głosy? – dopiekła mu.

Zrobił taką minę, jakby go spoliczkowała – nie, gorzej: jakby splunęła mu w twarz. Przetoczył się na bok, a potem położył się na wznak i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Obraził się?

Wpatrywała się w jego nieruchomy profil. Thrawn rozmyślał nad czymś, być może rozwiązywał jakiś skomplikowany problem. Leia czuła, że choć leżeli w jednym łóżku, myślami znajdowali się miliony lat świetlnych od siebie. Wyciągnęła rękę, by znieść ten dystans, a gdy jej palce dotknęły jego skóry powiedziała:

\- Przepraszam. Wcale tak nie myślę.

\- Wiem – odparł beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Naprawdę.

Spojrzał wreszcie na nią. Ogień w jego oczach przygasł. To mogło oznaczać, że Chiss nie gniewał się już dłużej na nią, choć Leia wciąż miała wątpliwości, czy właściwie odczytywała jego mimikę.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, jakby chcieli się wymienić wszystkimi sekretami, których nie wolno im było nikomu wyjawić. Księżniczce wydawało się, że mogliby z czasem zacząć rozumieć się bez słów i że słowa tylko im przeszkadzały, oddalały ich od siebie. Słowa takie, jak „Imperium” i „Rebelia”, ale też i „miłość”. Czym właściwie była „miłość”?

Thrawn twierdził, że nie potrzebował jej, ale Leia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić takiej istoty we wszechświecie, która mogłaby się obejść bez miłości: która nie chciałaby kochać i być kochaną. Może Chiss inaczej niż ona rozumiał to słowo – może dla niego było to zobowiązanie, z którego, jak mu się zdawało, nie mógłby się wywiązać? Może miał rację, może niektórych uczuć nie dało się pogodzić z ich obowiązkami, a przede wszystkim z wartościami, którymi się kierowali.

Leia kilkukrotnie gryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć mu, że go kocha. To uczucie, które z czasem zaczęła do niego żywić, nie było przecież dość mocne, by odważyła mu się wyjawić prawdę o sobie. Domyślił się sam i księżniczka przeraziła się, że Wielki Admirał mógłby nie tyle chcieć ją zaaresztować, ile w jakiś sposób wykorzystać przeciwko rebeliantom… przeciwko jej ojcu.

Co też ona sobie myślała? Wydawało jej się, że mogła pogrywać z _nim_ , z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem? Sądziła, że gdyby ją pokochał, przyłączyłby się do Sojuszu? O naiwności! Ona sama nigdy, przenigdy nie zdradziłaby Rebelii. To zaś oznaczało, że nie kochała Chissa, nie byłaby w stanie go pokochać, bo gdyby to zrobiła, musiałaby odtąd kierować się także jego dobrem. Powinna wówczas chętnie poprzeć jego projekt w Senacie, a skoro nawet w tej kwestii nie potrafiła mu ustąpić – nie kiedy w wyobraźni już widziała, jak te jego nowe myśliwce rozbijają flotę Sojuszu! – świadczyło to o tym, że nie kochała go wcale.

Nie kochała go! – ta myśl sprawiała jej jeszcze większy ból, podświadomie bowiem księżniczka chciała kochać Thrawna, i żeby on także kochał ją, najmocniej we wszechświecie. Dlatego, być może, miała ochotę powiedzieć mu _te słowa_ , bo wydawało jej się, że kiedy wybrzmią, ona sama w nie uwierzy i on uwierzy jej, a wtedy… wtedy…

Czy mogliby być razem? Szczęśliwi?

Czy mogliby być po tej samej stronie?

Leżeli naprzeciwko siebie, każde na „swojej” połowie łóżka, patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Wymieniali się niezadanymi pytaniami, nieprzedstawionymi wątpliwościami, niewyjawionymi tajemnicami, a przede wszystkim: niewyznaną sobie miłością. Niemożliwą miłością, a właściwie jej brakiem, który obojgu im doskwierał.

Zrezygnowali ze słów i powoli zbliżali się do siebie. Najpierw ona przytuliła się do niego, potem on znów ją objął, tym razem bardzo delikatnie, jakby była z kruchego szkła. Oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i wsłuchiwała się w miarowe bicie jego serca.

\- Chcę, żebyś była – zaczął Thrawn i urwał nagle, jakby zrozumiał, że niepotrzebnie przerwał ciszę, że przez pochopne słowa mogli się tylko od siebie oddalić.

Bezpieczna? Szczęśliwa? Cokolwiek chciał jej powiedzieć, dokończył to zdanie w swoich myślach, które pozostały dla niej nieprzeniknione.


	11. Chapter 11

Śniło jej się, że uprawiała seks z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem, a później otwarła oczy… i przekonała się, że nie był to sen, lecz rzeczywistość. Obudziła się, czując ciepłe ciało Chissa, przytulone do niej, i jego erekcję, przyciśniętą do jej uda. Powinna się tym przerazić, ale spostrzegła, że Thrawn spał słodko i nie wyglądał wcale groźnie, wręcz przeciwnie: sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwego.

I ona też się tak czuła: szczęśliwa, bezpieczna, kochana… Jakby to było, zastanawiała się Leia, budzić się każdego ranka u jego boku? Wpatrywała się w jego usta, instynktownie oblizała swoje własne. Chciała go pocałować. Pochyliła się nad nim, by to zrobić, by go obudzić, i w ostatniej chwili zawahała się. Czy powinna to zrobić? Obudzić Wielkiego Admirała, stratega Imperium, który dążył do tego, by stłumić słuszny przecież bunt przeciwko Palpatine’owi; który chciał zgasić iskrę Rebelii… w niej samej.

Przyglądała mu się w zamyśleniu. Czy byłby w stanie dopuścić się takiego czynu? Zwrócić jej w głowie, przespać się z nią po to, by z jego powodu zmieniła poglądy i strony?

A może chodziło o coś innego. Czuła, że Thrawn nie kłamał, kiedy mówił o swojej fascynacji Rebelią… Wrogiem. Jeśli od początku domyślał się, że Leia może mieć powiązania z Sojuszem, a nawet pragnął, by jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdą, czy w takim razie nie traktował tego „miłosnego podboju” jak kolejnego zwycięstwa nad rebeliantami? Rebeliancka księżniczka, córka jednego z założycieli Sojuszu, sama chętnie rozłożyła przed nim nogi. Jak wielką przyjemność musiało mu sprawić to, że Leia starała się go uwieść – i w ten sposób skłonić do zmiany stron, a on się jej oparł… nie odmówił jej, lecz zrobił coś więcej – wykorzystał sytuację i obrócił to na swoją korzyść. Pokonał księżniczkę jej własną bronią. Pozwolił jej fantazjować do woli.

Czy potrafiła dostrzec prawdziwego Thrawna? Zrezygnować z fantazji? Nie wyobrażać sobie, że zamiast admiralskiego białego munduru Imperium, Thrawn nosi jakiś inny, na przykład chissańskiej floty; że przyłącza się do Sojuszu i walczy po właściwej stronie, ich stronie? Szczególnie nie powinna marzyć o tym, że to ona mogłaby stać się powodem jego wystąpienia z Imperialnej Marynarki, i że nie tyle jej urok osobisty, ile przedstawione przez nią racjonalne argumenty, mogłyby go przekonać do poparcia Rebelii.

Kiedy powiedział „nie”, pomyślała, że może faktycznie był potworem, za jakiego go wcześniej miała. Zaczęła przypisywać mu same złe cechy i wyłącznie złe intencje. _Nie pragnął jej tak, jak mężczyzna pragnie kobiety – nie żywił wobec niej żadnych uczuć, tylko traktował jak zdobycz. Jak ofiarę. Seks to było symboliczne morderstwo_. Księżniczka wiedziała, że się myli, że gdzieś w jej myśleniu musiał pojawić się błąd – to nie mogła być prawda, bo przecież Thrawn okazywał jej czułość. _To znaczyło, że był sprytnym manipulatorem. Udawał ludzkie emocje. A jeśli był w tym tak dobry, może uwodził w ten sam sposób inne kobiety, a one robiły później wszystko, czego tylko zażądał._ To również brzmiało absurdalnie. Jakby istniał jakiś związek między wciśniętym w waginę penisem a kontrolą umysłów!

Leia zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że chciała wyobrażać sobie Thrawna jako złoczyńcę. Łotra. Geniusza zbrodni. Zimnego i nieczułego. Przebiegłego i bezwzględnego. Nie mogła tylko się zdecydować, czy taka „jego” wersja poszłaby z nią do łóżka z wyrachowania czy z nienawiści do Rebelii. Ten wykreowany przez nią obraz zupełnie nie pasował do Chissa, który leżał obok niej i spał smacznie. A ich seks chyba też powinien wyglądać wówczas inaczej – Thrawn-złoczyńca przymusiłby ją do tego, a nie dopytywał, czy Leia „na pewno chce _to_ zrobić”, nie dałby jej, ani jednej nawet, możliwości ucieczki. I, zdecydowanie, nie byłoby _to_ przyjemne: seks z nim.

Patrzyła z uwagą na jego bezbronną niebieską twarz, na jego nieruchomą sylwetkę, i zastanawiała się, czy mógł udawać. Nie, raczej nie. Nie był jakimś monstrum, które czyhało na księżniczki. Albo na rebeliantki. A najlepiej – na rebelianckie księżniczki. Owszem, Thrawn był Wielkim Admirałem, ale nie urządzał przecież schadzek-zasadzek na rebeliantki, nie stanowił sam „przynęty”. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że nagle do ich hotelowego pokoju wpadnie oddział szturmowy i agenci Służb Bezpieczeństwa aresztują Leię… za łóżkową rebelię.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy podczas stosunku Thrawn ją o coś pytał… Czy mogła to być jakaś forma przesłuchania? Nawet jeśli – jej zeznania nie byłyby wiarygodne. Praktycznie każda jej reakcja – werbalna czy niewerbalna – odnosiła się do tego, co Chiss robił z jej ciałem. „Tak” nie znaczyło „tak”, świadczyło tylko o tym, że było jej _tak dobrze_ … Zaś „nie” nie stanowiło zaprzeczenia, ale protest: _nie tak szybko_ , _nie tak głęboko_. Thrawn z kolei wydawał się bardzo skupiony… na seksie. Jeśli w tamtej chwili interesowały go jakieś rebelianckie bazy, to znajdowały się one na ciele Leii. Pierwsza: jej usta. Druga: jej piersi. I wreszcie trzecia: między jej nogami.

Zresztą, czy w ogóle dałoby się kogoś przesłuchiwać i równocześnie uprawiać z nim seks? Leia uświadomiła sobie, że gdy to robili, ona sama nie byłaby w stanie zadać Thrawnowi żadnego, mądrego ani głupiego, pytania. Była zbyt zajęta czym innym, chociażby całowaniem Chissa.

Nie, nie rozmawiali ze sobą w trakcie, lecz _przed_ i _po._ I to Thrawn zwykle zaczynał: wyskakiwał z czymś nietypowym, na przykład ze Sky-walkerami. Jaki to niby miało związek z nią, z Rebelią, z czymkolwiek? Może starał się uśpić jej czujność? Stworzyć wrażenie fałszywego bezpieczeństwa? Tak – pomyślała, spoglądając na jego spokojną twarz – to mu wychodziło wyśmienicie. Gdzieżby indziej mogła czuć się bezpieczniej niż w jego objęciach?

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go. Otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę jak w jakieś dziwne zjawisko. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- Leia – powiedział.

Tak ładnie wymawiał jej imię!

\- Śniłeś o mnie? – zapytała go. – Bo ja śniłam o tobie.

Wyglądał na rozbawionego jej wyznaniem.

\- Nie o tobie – odpowiedział. – Ciebie nie mógłbym wyśnić.

Cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- Rzeczywistość jest lepsza od snów?

\- Jest spójna – odrzekł Thrawn. – Sny to powracające jej fragmenty. Puzzle.

\- Wspomnienia? Złe albo dobre?

Zmarszczył nagle czoło.

\- Niedopasowane elementy układanki – zadecydował.

\- Sądziłam, że to raczej pragnienia lub lęki.

Uniósł brew.

\- Którym z nich jestem? – spytał. – Śniłaś przecież o mnie.

\- Zgadnij.

\- Oboma – odparł.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Nie, to nie był zły sen – oznajmiła.

Po chwili odważyła się dodać:

\- A twój?

Westchnął.

\- Śniłem o osobach, które od dawna nie żyją – rzekł poważnie.

Zawstydziła się wówczas swojego żartobliwego tonu.

\- Tak mi przykro – odparła.

\- Niepotrzebnie.

Przymknął na moment swe lśniące oczy.

\- Nie w tym tkwi problem – stwierdził. – Właściwe pytanie brzmi: dlaczego wraca to do mnie teraz?

Podparła głowę, by móc nadal mu się przyglądać.

\- Opowiesz mi swój sen? Może będę w stanie ci pomóc?

\- Później – spojrzał na nią chmurnie – sam to rozgryzę. To wspomnienie odnosiło się luźno do naszej rozmowy. Ale to nie mogło być tylko to. Coś mi umknęło.

Zaniepokoiła się. _Martwi ludzie, ich rozmowa…_ Thrawn coś odkrył i nie chciał się tym z nią podzielić. _To musiało w jakiś sposób dotyczyć Rebelii!_

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem, przybliżyła swoje biodra do jego bioder.

\- Opowiedz mi – poprosiła.

Zakołysała biodrami, odrobinę nieporadnie, ale mimo to – a może właśnie dzięki temu? – ta sztuczka zadziałała. W oczach Chissa na nowo rozpalił się ogień. Równocześnie jego płomienne spojrzenie mówiło jej wyraźnie: „nie, żadne sny. Rzeczywistość. Tu i teraz”.

Otworzyła usta, by jeszcze coś dodać, lecz Thrawn przerwał jej pocałunkiem – i księżniczka zapomniała zupełnie, co takiego chciała mu powiedzieć. Te pocałunki były inne od wczorajszych. Całowali się tak, jakby przekomarzali się, drażnili ze sobą.

Leia czuła erekcję Thrawna i własne narastające podniecenie, gdy ocierała się o niego. Chiss położył dłoń na jej pośladkach, a drugą już sięgał po prezerwatywę… I wtedy rozległ się dźwięk jego służbowego komunikatora.

Thrawn nagle oprzytomniał. Zerwał się z łóżka, zanim księżniczka zdążyła zaprotestować: „Nie możesz! Zostaw to!”. Wyciągnął urządzenie komunikacyjne ze swojego bagażu podręcznego, uruchomił je i przytknął słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Tu Thrawn – poinformował swojego rozmówcę.

Jego ton był chłodny, oficjalny, lecz mina jednoznacznie mówiła, że był niezadowolony z tego, że im przerwano. Doskonale jednak panował nad swoim głosem i Leia pomyślała, że na podstawie jego brzmienia sama nie zorientowałaby się, że Wielki Admirał miał wzwód i stał nagi na środku hotelowego pokoju.

Zmarszczka na jego czole się pogłębiła. Zerknął przelotnie na Leię. Nie chciał rozmawiać na tematy służbowe w jej obecności.

\- Oddzwonię za pół godziny – oświadczył i zerwał połączenie.

Uniosła brwi. Pokręcił głową.

\- Weź prysznic i ubierz się. Wezwę ci taksówkę.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – Mamy pół godziny dla siebie. Wracaj tu.

Spojrzał na nią surowo.

\- Mokivj – powiedział.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie zrozumiała go.

\- Mój sen – oznajmił jej wówczas – miał mi przypomnieć o tym, że ludzie popełniają błędy, gdy w grę wchodzą emocje.

Wziął szklankę i nalał sobie wody. Wypił łyk.

\- A może właśnie teraz popełniasz błąd – odrzekła gniewnie Leia – bo powinniśmy się kochać, potem wziąć razem prysznic i zjeść śniadanie, i znów się kochać…

„Wiem, że ty też tego chcesz”, mogłaby dodać.

Thrawn nie patrzył na nią.

\- Zamówię śniadanie, zjemy je – mówił takim tonem, jakby opowiadał o czymś, co już stało się faktem i czego nie dało się zmienić – a później wyjdziesz. Złapiesz taksówkę, wrócisz do siebie. Weźmiesz dzień wolny. Ja niestety nie mogę. Mam obowiązki.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Po upływie minuty Wielki Admirał spojrzał wreszcie na nią. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę, w stronę łóżka, a potem nagle skręcił. Obserwowała oszołomiona, jak zamykają się za nim drzwi łazienki.

Podniosła się szybko. Zerknęła na drzwi, następnie na komunikator, pozostawiony przez niego nieopacznie na stole. Musiała podjąć decyzję.

Jego komunikator! Chciała wiedzieć, z kim Thrawn rozmawiał, co takiego mogło być ważniejsze… od niej. Nie robiła tego z zazdrości – choć tak to mogło wyglądać – czuła się w tej chwili prawdziwą rebeliantką. Rebeliancką księżniczką, która… nie potrafiła złamać szyfru blokady. Nawet jeśli Chiss używał banalnego hasła – na przykład daty swoich urodzin – Leia nie zdążyła zebrać o nim nawet tak podstawowych informacji, by mieć jakąkolwiek szansę odgadnąć wprowadzany przez niego kod.

Równie dobrze mogła wyrzucić to urządzenie przez okno albo cisnąć nim o ścianę. Zniszczyć je. Tak, jak ono zniszczyło jej szczęście.

 _Z kim rozmawiał? O czym?_ Leia musiała usłyszeć drugą część tej rozmowy. Mogła jednak tylko grać na zwłokę i liczyć na to, że Wielki Admirał nie wyprosi jej ze swojego pokoju. A gdyby położyła się w jego łóżku i udawała, że znów zasnęła? Wtedy Thrawn najpewniej by ją „obudził”.

Spojrzała na łazienkowe drzwi. Słyszała dobiegający zza ich dźwięk płynącej wody. To znaczyło, że Thrawn brał prysznic. Sam. Zeźliła się na niego. Mogliby chociaż umyć się wspólnie i spróbować pod prysznicem _czegoś_.

Zablokował drzwi czy tego nie zrobił? Księżniczka nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, czy usłyszała odgłos zatrzaskiwanego zamka. Mogła tam podejść, spróbować je otworzyć. Wejść do środka, a potem – do kabiny prysznicowej? Czy Thrawn tego właśnie chciał? Próbował zwabić ją pod prysznic? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział?

Szum wody nagle ucichł. Leia pędem rzuciła się w kierunku łóżka. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, by Wielki Admirał przyłapał ją, majstrującą przy jego komunikatorze! Na dodatek, zmarnowała taką szansę! Mogła przeszukać jego bagaż.

Kiedy Thrawn wrócił do pokoju, było już na to za późno. I nawet gdyby Leia chciała symulować głęboki sen, nie umiałaby się powstrzymać przed ukradkowym zerkaniem na to piękne, niebieskie, nagie męskie ciało. Chiss sięgnął po swoją torbę i wyjął z niej świeżą bieliznę. Księżniczka przypatrywała się, jak wciągał na siebie bokserki, a potem podkoszulek. Następnie jej oczom ukazał się biały admiralski mundur. Niemożliwe. To też zapakował? Zawiesił mundur na krześle i przyglądał mu się krytycznie, jakby sprawdzał, czy ten nie wymiął się i czy nie należało go wyprasować przed założeniem. Spojrzał w stronę Leii. Pytał ją o zdanie? Nie zdziwiłaby się nawet, gdyby teraz wyciągnął ze swojej torby żelazko.

Nie, zamiast żelazka wyłowił z niej szczoteczkę do zębów, pastę i grzebień. Mogła im się lepiej przyjrzeć, gdy Chiss na moment położył je na nakastliku. Sięgnął po grzebień i rozczesał nim swoje wilgotne włosy.

Leia poczuła się nagle bardzo głupio. Sama zapakowała do swojej torebki tylko „zestaw do makijażu”, szczotkę do włosów i spinki, by w razie „awarii” naprawić swoją fryzurę, oraz maleńki flakonik perfum. Pomyślała, że _po tym wszystkim_ wróci do swojego apartamentu w tym samym ubraniu, że przed wyjściem „jedynie się odświeży”. Chciała wypaść _dorośle_. Dorosłe kobiety, idąc na randkę, nie pakowały się przecież, jakby zamierzały nocować u przyjaciółki. „Ale szczoteczkę do zębów mogłam jednak ze sobą zabrać!” – skarciła się w myślach.

O tym właśnie – jej roztargnieniu? niedopatrzeniu? – Thrawn jej przypomniał, kiedy stanął przed nią – już połowicznie ubrany – ze szczoteczką do zębów w jednej ręce i pastą w drugiej. Zerknął na nią, a potem znów na swój podręczny bagaż, jakby nad czymś dywagował. Ostatecznie jednak schylił się i wyjął ze swojej torby drugą, nierozpakowaną szczoteczkę. Następnie podał ją Leii. Ruchem głowy wskazał jej łazienkę.

Zastanawiała się, czy zaczął już tracić do niej cierpliwość, czy widział w niej dziecko, którym trzeba się było zajmować. _Zapasowa szczoteczka do zębów! Kto inny, poza nim, by o tym pomyślał!_

\- Dziękuję. Kupiłeś mi też bieliznę na zmianę?

\- Bardzo zabawne – odparł i ponownie udał się do łazienki.

Tym razem nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Leia zwlekła się z łóżka i podążyła za nim. Kiedy przekroczyła próg, Chiss kończył już szczotkować zęby. Zostawił jej pastę na umywalce.

Myła zęby, kiedy usłyszała, jak zamawiał dla nich śniadanie. Może Thrawn wcale nie chciał być dla niej niemiły? Może jego także nie cieszyło to, że musieli zmienić swoje plany? _Co takiego by robili, gdyby ten przeklęty komunikator nie zadzwonił?_

Wypluła resztkę pasty, wypłukała usta i szczoteczkę. Podeszła do drzwi i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Thrawn składał w kostkę swoje ubranie, czarne szaty, które nosił poprzedniego wieczoru. Zerknął na nią kątem oka, jakby poczuł na sobie jej palący wzrok. Zamknęła drzwi. Odkręciła wodę, lecz zamiast wejść do kabiny prysznicowej, przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Nie pomyliła się. Mogła usłyszeć stłumiony głos Thrawna. Niestety nie była w stanie zrozumieć wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Zdecydowała się w końcu zaryzykować i zakręcić kurek, by szum wody nie zagłuszał podsłuchiwanej przez nią rozmowy. Oczywiście, istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że Thrawn zorientuje się, co też Leia wyczyniała w łazience; że wparuje do środka i przyłapie ją na gorącym uczynku: „To koniec twojej małej rebelii, księżniczko!”.

Udało jej się wychwycić jednak jedną istotną informację. Wielki Admirał zamierzał przyspieszyć swoje działania i przedstawić swój autorski projekt… jutro?! Osłupiała. Jutro mieli nad tym głosować w Senacie? Przypomniała sobie rozpiskę najbliższych głosowań – na ten dzień kilka już było zaplanowanych… „Może to nie było takie głupie” – pomyślała. – „Większość senatorów będzie wtedy obecnych na Sali Posiedzeń”. A opozycja – w tym ona sama – nie zdąży tak szybko przygotować własnych wystąpień. Będą na bieżąco formułować krytyczne uwagi, a Thrawn bez trudu obali ich argumentację.

Zaniepokoiło ją jedno: to, że Chiss nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się zawczasu o jego „zwycięskiej strategii”. To, co planował zrobić, było po prostu… nieparlamentarne. Może powinna zatem przeciwstawić się takiemu postępowaniu: poinformować innych senatorów o tym dodatkowym głosowaniu? Żeby, nawet jeśli jego projekt zostanie przyjęty większością głosów, nie była to dla Wielkiego Admirała łatwa wygrana?

\- Zaczekaj – to słowo usłyszała wyraźnie i przelękła się.

Za drzwiami rozległ się szmer odsuwanego krzesła, a potem odgłos kroków. Leia natychmiast wskoczyła do brodzika, zatrzasnęła drzwiczki kabiny prysznicowej i włączyła wodę. Przez moment tylko stała pod wartkim strumieniem, dopiero po chwili sięgnęła po mydło i szampon.

Thrawn nie zaczął jednak dobijać się do drzwi łazienki. Może to był fałszywy alarm? A może wyjaśnienie jego zachowania było proste: hotelowa obsługa przyniosła zamówione przez niego śniadanie?

Skoro już weszła pod prysznic, musiała się umyć. Była w stanie zrobić to dość szybko: nawet długie włosy można było sprawnie doprowadzić do ładu, gdy znało się parę przydatnych sztuczek. Więcej czasu zajmowały inne zabiegi: nałożenie odżywki, kolejne mycie, szczotkowanie, suszenie i podjęcie trudnej decyzji: prostownica czy lokówka? Potem zaplatanie warkoczy, upinanie włosów… Im wymyślniejsza konstrukcja na głowie, tym więcej wysiłku trzeba było włożyć w to, żeby fryzura przetrwała nawet orbitalne bombardowanie.

W hotelu księżniczka nie dysponowała całym arsenałem fryzjerskiego sprzętu, nie chciała też tracić czasu na „upiększające zabiegi” – czasu, którego nie miała w nadmiarze i który wolała spędzić z Thrawnem. Zdecydowała się więc na klasyczne uczesanie, które było zarazem praktyczne i wygodne, a przy tym niezbyt czasochłonne: dwa symetryczne koki po obu stronach głowy.

Wysuszyła szybko włosy i upięła je: była pewna, że podczas gdy ona marnowała czas i energię na „przygotowywanie się do roli księżniczki”, Thrawn zajmował się znów swoimi „obowiązkami Wielkiego Admirała”. Innymi słowy: gdy nie było koło niego Leii, odwracającej jego uwagę, czynnie działał na szkodę Rebelii albo zastanawiał się, jak ich wszystkich pozabijać, nie brudząc sobie zbytnio rąk.

Pomyślała, że to, że zajęła mu cały wieczór, już samo w sobie było sukcesem Sojuszu. Nie potrafiła go przekonać, by pomógł Rebelii, ale mogła skutecznie odciągnąć go od pracy na rzecz Imperium.

Wróciła do pokoju, owinięta w biały ręcznik. Usiadła przy zastawionym stole, naprzeciwko Thrawna. Był tak uprzejmy, że nie zaczął posiłku bez niej. A może był zbyt zajęty wydawaniem poleceń przez komunikator, może zdalnie prowadził kampanię wojenną?

Komunikator leżał na stole, obok jego talerza. Leia patrzyła na to urządzenie tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogło wybuchnąć. A potem zerknęła na Thrawna. Wpatrywał się w nią z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

\- Zaaranżowałem dla nas pół godziny – oznajmił jej z nieskrywanym samozadowoleniem.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wracamy do łóżka? – zapytała i dodała jeszcze jakby w ramach protestu: – Właśnie wzięłam prysznic.

Chyba nie myślał, że mogła rozłożyć przed nim nogi na komendę? Potrzebowała odrobiny czasu i odpowiedniego nastroju. Była głodna, a ponadto w tej chwili inne kwestie zaprzątały jej głowę. Utkwiła wzrok w jego komunikatorze.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, księżniczko – rzekł Thrawn aż nazbyt oficjalnie, jak gdyby starał się od niej zdystansować. – Nie będziemy już uprawiać seksu. W przyszłym tygodniu opuszczam Coruscant.

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Te dwie informacje, podane na jednym wdechu, niemile ją zaskoczyły. Była dyplomatką, powinna umieć przyjmować takie ciosy z niezmąconym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale mimo wszystko…

 - W przyszłym tygodniu? – celowo skupiła się na drugiej części jego wypowiedzi, dostrzegła bowiem szansę dopytania go o jego plany. – A co z Defenderami?

\- Ta sprawa rozstrzygnie się w przeciągu najbliższych kilku dni – odparł wymijająco. – Chcesz kafu?

Odruchowo skinęła głową.

\- Twój projekt wciąż jest konsultowany, senatorowie mogą jeszcze zgłosić swoje uwagi i zadać ci dodatkowe pytania – zaznaczyła.

Wyjęła z koszyczka na pieczywo rogalik, przecięła na pół i posmarowała wnętrze masłem, a następnie konfiturą z owoców feen.

\- A ty, masz do mnie jakieś pytania, księżniczko?

Postawił przed nią kubek z dymiącym kafem.

\- Kiedy będzie głosowanie?

\- Niebawem – odpowiedział.

Zrobił nagle zatroskaną minę.

\- Zagłosuj za Defenderami. To ważne – dodał z naciskiem.

\- Dlaczego? Boisz się o wynik głosowania?

\- Jeden głos nic nie zmieni – stwierdził – ale dla  mnie… to będzie znaczyło wiele.

Przyglądała mu się, jak kroił rogalik. Ciekawe, czy z równą precyzją Wielki Admirał mógłby poderżnąć komuś gardło.

\- Tym razem to nie groźba – zauważyła – lecz szantaż emocjonalny.

\- Prośba – poprawił ją – o odrobinę zaufania.

\- A ty mi ufasz? – żachnęła się. – Nic mi nie mówisz!

Być może brzmiała jak nadąsana nastolatka. To oczywiste, że nie mówił jej prawdy. Nie mógł przecież zdradzić żadnej z tajemnic wojskowych.

\- Mokivj – odrzekł po chwili.

\- Znowu? To nie jest odpowiedź!

Zaczekał, aż Leia umilknie i podjął ponownie ten sam temat:

\- Spotkałem ją na Mokivj. Była ambasadorką Galaktycznej Republiki. Walczyła z separatystami. Była bardzo podobna do ciebie.

\- Och? Czyli masz pewien typ?

Zaśmiał się cicho ponad kubkiem kafu.

\- Miała męża. Była wpatrzona w niego, a on w nią. Do tego stopnia, że sam przybył w Nieznane Regiony, by ją ratować. Posiekałby mnie na kawałki mieczem świetlnym, gdybym tylko spojrzał na nią albo zwrócił się do niej w niestosowny sposób.

Zamrugała.

\- Był Jedi? Oni przecież nie mogli…

\- …mieć małżonków? I dzieci? – Chiss popatrzył na nią tak, jakby sądził, że księżniczka żyła w wymyślonej przez siebie bajce. – W tym przypadku jednak faktycznie może lepiej by było, gdyby ich drogi nigdy się nie skrzyżowały. A może wówczas byłoby o wiele gorzej? Był dzielnym wojownikiem, ale działał impulsywnie i nieprzemyślanie, kiedy w grę wchodziło jej życie, jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie słuchał nikogo, poza nią. Tylko ona była w stanie go powstrzymać przed popełnieniem poważnego błędu. A może nie?

Posmutniał nagle.

\- Myślę, że zginęła przez niego.

Leia poczuła przypływ współczucia wobec tej nieznajomej kobiety.

\- Jak się nazywała?

\- Padmé – odpowiedział.

Z wrażenia upuściła na podłogę łyżeczkę, którą wcześniej mieszała swój kaf.

\- Padmé Amidala? – zakrzyknęła z przejęciem, a potem zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Wybacz. Jest dla mnie wzorem.

Dotknęła swoich włosów. Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej wyrozumiale.

\- Jaka była? – dociekała.

\- Odważna. Zaradna. Świetnie strzelała z blastera.

Zachichotała.

\- I myślisz, że jestem podobna do niej? – jej policzki rozgorzały od rumieńców. – Była bardzo piękna. Widziałam na portretach.

\- Była piękna – zgodził się z nią – ale rzadko się uśmiechała. Nie do mnie, w każdym razie.

\- Był przystojniejszy od ciebie? Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

\- Owszem. Trudno w to uwierzyć.

Oboje wygłosili swoje kwestie z pełną powagą, a następnie spojrzeli sobie w oczy i wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.

\- Zaryzykuję inną interpretację twojego snu – ośmieliła się rzec, kiedy już odzyskała oddech. – Może brakuje ci tego.

Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Nie cofnął jej, ale jego uśmiech lekko przygasł.

\- Ukrywali swój związek – poinformował ją – w mojej opinii: dość nieudolnie. Nie powinni byli tego robić. Myśleli, że mogą mieć wszystko, nie chcieli z niczego zrezygnować. Czasem jednak trzeba dokonać wyboru.

\- A gdybyś wiedział, że to ta jedyna – zapytała go – potrafiłbyś się wycofać? Oni tylko się kochali. Nie krzywdzili nikogo. A złe nie było to, że się ukrywali, lecz to, że _musieli_ to robić.

Na jego wargi powrócił nikły uśmiech.

\- Uważaj – przestrzegł ją, ale w jego głosie pojawił się cień humoru – jeszcze chwila i zmienię zdanie. Uznam, że nie jesteś aż tak podobna do Amidali i że bardziej przypominasz Skywalkera.

\- Jedi – poprawiła go odruchowo. – Tutaj mówimy na nich „Jedi”.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Objął jej dłoń swoją i splótł ich palce.

\- Może masz rację – rzekł, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. – Może to nie był błąd.

Uśmiechnęła się wtedy do niego, pełna nadziei. Oni też mogli zacząć budować związek i znaleźć jakieś wyjście, by być razem. Tak samo jak tamten Jedi potrzebował Padmé, Thrawn potrzebował jej, Leii. Księżniczka mogła go ocalić. Nie chodziło już tylko o politykę: o to, by Wielki Admirał poparł Rebelię i pomógł im pokonać Imperium, ale przede wszystkim o to, by wypełnić pustkę w jego sercu i wskazać mu właściwą drogę.

\- Pomyśl – powiedziała – jak potwornych czynów dopuszczają się ci, którzy nikogo nie kochają i nie są kochani.

\- Jak Vader – odparł Thrawn dziwnym tonem.

\- Jak Vader – potwierdziła.

I po chwili dodała:

\- Nie jesteś jak on. I nie będziesz.

Ścisnęła jego dłoń, jakby chciała mu przekazać tym gestem: „nie pozwolę na to”.

Chiss zmarszczył wówczas czoło. Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy, jak gdyby teraz dopiero _naprawdę_ ją zobaczył. Dostrzegł wreszcie, że ten system, Imperium, unieszczęśliwiał ich wszystkich, a ci najbardziej nieszczęśliwi obejmowali najwyższe urzędy i wykorzystywali swą władzę, by się zemścić? Przeraził się tym, co mu pokazała?

Zacisnął usta, a potem, jakby walcząc z samym sobą, wycedził przez zęby:

\- Nie mogę. Jeden Vader w zupełności wystarczy.

Uniosła brwi. Co takiego chciał jej przez to powiedzieć?

Patrzył na nią, ale też jakby _przez nią_. Jak gdyby już widział gdzieś na horyzoncie konsekwencje ich czynów, nawet tak błahych jak jednorazowe przespanie się ze sobą i późniejsze trzymanie się za ręce. Thrawn się martwił, a Leia nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co takiego chodziło mu po głowie. Dlaczego nie uważał, tak jak ona, że miłość ich ocali? Dlaczego wydawało mu się, że ich związek byłby bardzo złym pomysłem?

„Zginęła przez niego”, powiedział o Padmé. Obawiał się, że z nimi będzie podobnie, że z powodu jego działań, Leia umrze? Dlaczego zatem nie mógł przejść na stronę Sojuszu? Byliby razem, walczyliby ramię w ramię przeciwko złu!

„Jeden Vader”, powiedział. Czyżby pojawił się kolejny "Lord", który mógłby objąć funkcję Wielkiego Admirała w miejsce Thrawna? Dlatego Chiss tak upierał się, żeby to jego projekt przeszedł w Senacie? Chciał umocnić swoją pozycję w Imperium i tym samym uniemożliwić „innym Vaderom” dojście do władzy?

Patrzył na Leię tak, jakby mu zagrażała. I nie tylko jemu osobiście – jakby zagrażała jego dalekosiężnym planom.

Rozumował błędnie! Chciał odrzucić miłość – jak Vader! – i poświęcić się całkowicie obowiązkom, nie pojmując tej prostej prawdy: że nie naprawiał w ten sposób Imperium, lecz służył złu.

Poirytowana podniosła się, zachowując się na tyle królewsko, na ile pozwalała jej na to obecna sytuacja. Ręcznik osunął jej się niżej, ale nie przejmowała się zupełnie tym, że Thrawn mógł – gdyby tylko zechciał – wpatrywać się w jej głęboki dekolt. Mógł naocznie przekonać się, ile tracił!

\- Powiedz mi jedno – zwróciła się doń chłodno – dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?

Uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego _co_ takiego chcę zrobić? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- To, co planujesz zrobić jutro – oświadczyła mu, zdradzając, że wie więcej niż powinna – jest niewłaściwe.

Rysy jego twarzy nagle stężały. Wyprostował się. Być może popełniła błąd i teraz Thrawn postanowił wreszcie ją aresztować i oskarżyć o szpiegostwo.

\- Gdybym ujawnił, kim jesteś, przyszedłby po ciebie – jego głos był jak lód: ostry i zimny – osobiście. Jutro zagłosujesz za Defenderami. Będziesz się trzymała z dala od rebeliantów i przestaniesz niepotrzebnie zwracać na siebie uwagę.

\- Możesz na mnie donieść – odezwała się buńczucznie – i udowodnić mi tym samym, że Imperium deprawuje nawet najlepszych ludzi.

Powinna teraz wyjść z hotelowego pokoju, pozostawić Thrawna w osłupieniu i konsternacji. Niestety, musiała się najpierw ubrać. Chwyciła swoje rzeczy – na szczęście Wielki Admirał złożył rozrzucone po pokoju elementy jej garderoby na jeden stos, nie żeby księżniczka zamierzała mu za to podziękować! – i czmychnęła do łazienki. Gdy się ubierała i w pośpiechu nakładała oszczędny makijaż, przez cały czas rozmyślała nad tym, co zastanie po swoim powrocie do pokoju: ISB czy tylko rozgniewanego Thrawna? A może pustkę?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: Thrawn realizes that Leia is Padmé and Anakin's child (and most likely he is angry at himself that he didn't notice that earlier), and later - that he would be "Padmé" in this relationship.  
> Also, he definitely has an issue with "ozyly-esehembo". Maybe that's a taboo for the Chiss? As all Force users he had known before he met Anakin, were small Chiss girls, Thrawn thinks that having "an adult kind" of relationship with a Force user is just wrong. Later, when he learned more about the Jedi and the Sith, he probably decided they are/were good warriors, but not good romantic partners. If anyone asked him who he wouldn't sleep with, his answer could be: "not with a sky-walker, and definitely not with a Skywalker". Ah, well, surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Wychyliła się zza drzwi i rozejrzała wokół. Niewiele zmieniło się w ciągu tych kilku minut, a jednak jak znaczące były to detale: Thrawn pozbierał swoje rzeczy i włożył na siebie swój admiralski mundur. Siedział przy stoliku, przy którym wcześniej jedli śniadanie, przesunął jedynie na bok niepotrzebne już naczynia i pozostałości po ich wspólnym posiłku, przed sobą położył swój komunikator i złożył dłonie. Czekał.

Patrzył na nią, być może obrócił się w jej stronę, gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a może wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę, może pilnował, by księżniczka przez przypadek mu się nie wymknęła. Światło wpadające przez okno opromieniało jego sylwetkę od tyłu, twarz Chissa znalazła się więc w cieniu, przez co jego czerwone oczy zdawały się lśnić intensywnym, niepokojącym blaskiem.

W pierwszym momencie Leia pomyślała, że Thrawn doskonale prezentował swą „admiralskość” w dowolnym pomieszczeniu, a sekundę później, że wyglądał trochę jak rozgniewany rodzic, który zamierzał wygłosić przydługie, nudne kazanie.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – rzekł bez ogródek.

Ruchem głowy wskazał jej krzesło. Skoro grał swoją „kartą admiralską”, Leia nie miała oporów, by rzucić na stół „kartę księżniczki”. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – stwierdziła kwaśno.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – uniósł brew. – Oferuję wymianę informacji.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Po chwili podeszła jednak do stolika i usiadła naprzeciw niego.

\- Czy niektórzy nie nazwaliby tego „zdradą”? – zapytała. – I czego chcesz w zamian? Nie wierzę w twoje dobre intencje.

Wielki Admirał zacisnął usta. Potem odpowiedział:

\- Nie ma tu mowy o zdradzie. Nie ujawnię żadnych tajemnic wojskowych i nie zapytam cię o żadne.

\- To dobrze – odparła cynicznie – bo nie posiadam takich informacji na wymianę.

Utkwiła wzrok w urządzeniu komunikacyjnym, leżącym na stole.

\- Jest wyłączone – odrzekł Thrawn. – Możesz sprawdzić.

Nie omieszkała się tego zrobić. Wielki Admirał uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoich biologicznych rodzicach.

Zmarszczyła brwi. _To był żart? Dlaczego go to interesowało?_

\- Matka zmarła podczas porodu, ojciec był żołnierzem i zginął w walce – oświadczyła suchym tonem. – Moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami są Bail i Breha, a ja jestem ich córką.

Nie zamierzała mu się tłumaczyć. Co z tego, że była adoptowana? Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Bail i Breha przyjęli ją do siebie i wychowali, uznali ją za swoje dziecko i dali jej swoją miłość. To było dla Leii najważniejsze, nie jej pozycja. Miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Dzięki wsparciu rodziców zdobyła wykształcenie i obecnie zasiadała w imperialnym Senacie, jak wcześniej jej ojciec. Nie urodziła się jako córka Brehy i Baila, lecz według alderaańskiego prawa dziedziczyła tytuł następczyni tronu i... obowiązki.

\- Nie znasz imion swoich biologicznych rodziców? – w głosie Thrawna pojawiło się niedowierzanie. – Nigdy nie ciekawiło cię to, kim byli?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Owszem, zastanawiała się nad tymi kwestiami, ale co właściwie dałaby jej ta wiedza? Jej biologiczni rodzice nie żyli. Nie znała ich i nie miałaby okazji ich lepiej poznać.

\- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – stwierdziła.

\- Wprost przeciwnie – odparł Wielki Admirał. – Wszystko ma znaczenie. To, że nie pytałaś o nich. To, że ukryto przed tobą prawdę o twoim pochodzeniu.

Skrzywiła się. Jej rodzice niczego przed nią nie ukrywali! Może poza problemami związanymi z Rebelią, ale to akurat robili wyłącznie dla jej bezpieczeństwa, z miłości do niej. Thrawn próbował nią manipulować, lecz źle trafił. Leia ufała swoim rodzicom. Gdyby to było coś istotnego, z pewnością powiedzieliby jej o tym.

\- Ty znasz prawdę? – odezwała się cierpko. – Zrobiłeś _to wszystko_ – zerknęła znacząco na hotelowe łóżko – z powodu moich rodziców? Tych pierwszych czy tych drugich?

Przespał się z nią, bo była rebeliantką – sam to przyznał! Przeczucie jej nie myliło: Thrawnowi cały czas chodziło o Rebelię, nie o nią. O Baila i Brehę, którzy czynnie angażowali się w działania Sojuszu. O to, że była _ich_ córką.

Wielki Admirał sugerował ponadto, że coś wie albo że domyśla się czegoś o jej biologicznych rodzicach… którzy zmarli pod koniec wojen klonów, niedługo przed lub tuż po proklamacji Galaktycznego Imperium. Z tego można było wywnioskować, że znaleźli się w samym sercu ówczesnych bratobójczych walk. _Kim był jej ojciec? Kto go zabił? Dlaczego jej matka nie otrzymała wtedy odpowiedniej opieki medycznej?_ Leia nie była pewna, czy chciała znać odpowiedź na którekolwiek z tych pytań. Jej rodzice, Bail i Breha, powiedzieli jej tyle, ile młoda księżniczka potrzebowała wiedzieć, by zrozumieć tamtą sytuacją. Czy rzeczywiście powinna się dowiedzieć _jak_ i _dlaczego_ jej biologiczni rodzice stracili życie? I _przez kogo_? Co by jej dało wskazanie „winnego”? Leia spoglądała na tę kwestię szerzej: winiła ustrój i Palpatine’a.

Czy byłaby w stanie zachować spokój, słuchając historii o swoich biologicznych rodzicach? Już sama wzmianka o nich, pytania, które stawiał Thrawn, sprawiły, że poczuła się nieswojo.

\- Moje czyny definiują to, kim jestem – poinformowała Wielkiego Admirała. – Moje własne decyzje, a nie samo moje pochodzenie.

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie możesz podjąć dobrej decyzji, gdy nie znasz części faktów – stwierdził. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Twoja niewiedza tymczasowo cię chroni, ale równocześnie wystawia też na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. To, że twoi rodzice zataili informacje o twoim pochodzeniu świadczy o tym, że jest ono ważne. Lekceważąc tę kwestię, nieświadomie możesz stać się pionkiem w cudzej grze.

\- W twojej grze?

Zacisnął usta.

\- Mamy impas – odrzekł. – Sytuację patową. Posiadam informację, której ujawnienie zaskarbiłoby mi przychylność Imperatora i pozwoliło na realizację mojego projektu, lecz jednocześnie wiązałoby się to z ogromnym ryzykiem. Mógłbym też zyskać śmiertelnego wroga. Rozważam zatem inną możliwość. To, czy zdecyduję się na tę drugą opcję, zależy od twoich odpowiedzi.

\- Od moich odpowiedzi – powtórzyła jak echo. – Czyli to jednak przesłuchanie? A kiedy _ty_ odpowiesz na moje pytania?

Uniósł dłoń, jak gdyby gestem starał się ją uciszyć.

\- Gdybyś zrobiła to celowo, pogratulowałbym ci tego, że udało ci się mnie oszukać – jego ton był chłodny, a mina wyrażała niezadowolenie. – To, co się stało, już się nieodstanie. Wątpliwe, by mi uwierzono, że nie wiedziałem, z kim idę do łóżka, i bym mógł użyć tego argumentu na swoją obronę.

\- Twierdziłeś, że wiesz o…

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

\- O tym, że przynależysz do Sojuszu Rebeliantów? – dokończył za nią. – Że szpiegujesz dla nich? Myślałaś pewnie, że jeśli się ze mną prześpisz, nie wydam cię ISB. Sęk w tym, że nie zamierzałem tego robić z zupełnie innego powodu: usunięcie cię teraz z planszy przyniosłoby rebeliantom więcej pożytku niż szkody. Wątpię w to, byś zdradziła sekrety, które Imperium mogłoby wykorzystać, żeby wygrać tę wojnę. Twoja śmierć byłaby marnotrawstwem. Co więcej: mogłabyś stać się symbolem ruchu oporu. Dla Imperium możesz być przydatna tylko żywa. Lepiej, żebyś nadal pełniła rolę senator i stawiała się na każde wezwanie na Coruscant. W tej sytuacji sama niewiele możesz zdziałać, a Służby Bezpieczeństwa mają cię na oku. Dla mnie z kolei jesteś interesująca, ponieważ reprezentujesz przeciwną stronę – jeśli zrozumiem twój sposób myślenia, przeniknę też myśli innych rebeliantów, przewidzę posunięcia twojego ojca, ułożę strategię, która pozwoli rozbić siły Sojuszu. A jednak popełniłem błąd. Umknął mi jeden detal.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Thrawn przyznał się do pomyłki. Tak myślał o ich wspólnej nocy! Poczuła gorycz.

\- Struktura społeczna Chissów pod wieloma względami różni się od waszej. Być może, zupełnie niesłusznie, próbowałem dostrzec podobieństwo między twoją i moją sytuacją. W dzieciństwie ja i mój brat zostaliśmy adoptowani przez jeden z Rodów Panujących – machnął ręką, jakby chciał jej dać do zrozumienia, że szczegóły nie były tu istotne. – Rozumiem twoją lojalność wobec twojego rodu i nie widzę również nic zdrożnego w geście, który wykonali twoi rodzice. Dla mnie jest to logiczne rozwiązanie. Dlatego też uległem złudzeniu, że twoje pochodzenie nie ma związku z tym, kim jesteś i kim będziesz w przyszłości. Co takiego musiałoby kryć się w twoich genach, by ukształtowało twoje życie w większym stopniu niż czynniki zewnętrzne, takie jak choćby wychowanie?

Spojrzał na urządzenie komunikacyjne, które leżało pomiędzy nimi.

\- Przesuń je – nakazał księżniczce.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Wyciągnęła powoli rękę, by sięgnąć po komunikator.

\- Nie – zgromił ją Thrawn. – Przesuń je, nie używając dłoni.

Popatrzyła na niego krytycznie, a następnie kopnęła nogę stolika, na tyle mocno, by przedmioty spoczywające na blacie przemieściły się. Thrawn nie wyglądał ani na rozbawionego, ani na zachwyconego jej interpretacją jego polecenia.

\- Nie potrafisz tego zrobić czy tylko udajesz? – zapytał ją.

Zirytowała się.

\- Próbujesz mi teraz sugerować, że jedno z moich rodziców było, a może i oboje byli, Jedi – stwierdziła. – Nie masz na to żadnego dowodu.

Stąd te jego podchody i insynuacje? Wzmianka o Skywalkerach, opowieść o mężu Padmé Amidali? Chciał jej przez to powiedzieć, że Jedi zatajali fakt posiadania potomstwa, ukrywali swoje dzieci albo oddawali na wychowanie bezdzietnym małżeństwom?

Zmarszczyła czoło. Może jej biologiczni rodzice wcale nie planowali jej oddać? Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, ponieważ trwała wojna, gdy Leia przyszła na świat, i każdy, kto potrafił walczyć, musiał chwycić za broń, a nie zajmować się niemowlęciem… A później wymordowano wszystkich Jedi. Te straszne wydarzenia zbiegły się w czasie ze śmiercią jej biologicznych rodziców. Leia sądziła, że jej ojca zabili separatyści, a matka zmarła z „przyczyn naturalnych”, ale były to wyłącznie jej domysły, bo ani Bail, ani Breha nigdy nie powiedzieli jej tego wprost. A ona nie pytała. Zresztą, nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że mogła być córką Jedi. Czy nie dysponowałaby wówczas jakimiś magicznymi umiejętnościami?

\- Nie potrafię tego zrobić – wskazała palcem na komunikator. – Nie widzę przyszłości. Nie mam żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy. To zupełnie chybiona teoria.

Thrawn przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Może nie potrafisz tego, co on, ale bez wątpienia jesteś jego córką – oświadczył  w końcu. – Anakina Skywalkera. I jej. Padmé Amidali. Testy genetyczne to potwierdzą.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała.

Zerwała się z krzesła. _To nie była prawda. To była jakaś farsa_. Leia ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Musiała się stąd wydostać, brakowało jej powietrza. Kiedy próbowała założyć swój płaszcz, Thrawn chwycił ją mocno za ramię i przyszpilił do ściany.

\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie – rzekł jej wprost do ucha. – Skoro ja dostrzegłem podobieństwo, inni też niebawem mogą się zorientować. Imperator albo Vader. Nie zabiją cię, lecz znajdą sposób, by cię wykorzystać. Dlatego musisz stąd zniknąć.

\- Nie będę się ukrywać! – oburzyła się. – To śmieszne! Jakie to właściwie ma znaczenie, że Padmé i Anakin byli moimi rodzicami? Może dla ciebie ma, bo ich znałeś. A może nie powinno to mieć dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia, bo oni od dawna nie żyją. Nie masz żadnych zobowiązań wobec nich, a tym bardziej wobec mnie. Nie chcę i nie potrzebuję twojej opieki. Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko.

Zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- Nadal umyka ci sedno sprawy – jego pewność siebie zaczynała ją już drażnić. – Pomyśl. Po co twoi rodzice mieliby ukrywać prawdę, gdyby jej ujawnienie nie było wciąż groźne? Może wiedzieli, co stało się ze Skywalkerem. Powiedz. Nie przyszłaś tu po to, by móc mnie później szantażować? Ponieważ przespałem się z _jego_ córką?

\- Zostaw mnie.

Thrawn rozluźnił swój uścisk. Nadal stali blisko siebie, Leia mogła jednak spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy i oświadczyć chłodno i gniewnie:

\- Wiem, dlaczego wymordowano wszystkich Jedi. Bo tylko oni stali Palpatine’owi na drodze do całkowitego przejęcia władzy. Nie byli „zdrajcami”, jak ich się zwykło określać, nie byli źli – i ty to wiesz, skoro osobiście poznałeś przynajmniej jednego z nich. Służysz Imperatorowi, który rozkazał zabić także dzieci, które dopiero uczyły się władać Mocą. Mój ojciec chciał uratować te dzieci, opowiedział mi o tym kiedyś. Widział, jak żołnierze do nich strzelali! Do dzieci, które, być może, kiedyś stałyby się Jedi! Czy Palpatine aż tak boi się utraty władzy, że chce zatrzeć wszystkie ślady istnienia Zakonu Jedi?

Nabrała powietrza.

\- W jaki sposób miałabym cię szantażować, Thrawn? Przecież ty nie widzisz nic złego w unicestwieniu Jedi i ich rodzin, w zabijaniu rebeliantów i strzelaniu do każdego, kogo Imperator nazwie „zdrajcą”. Znałeś Padmé i Anakina, ale byli „zdrajcami”, więc musieli zginąć. Przespałeś się ze mną, ale we mnie też widzisz wyłącznie „zdrajczynię”. Obowiązki są dla ciebie najważniejsze, a uczucia tylko przeszkadzają w ich wypełnianiu, nieprawdaż?

Zmrużyła lekko oczy, jak rozjuszony vornskr.

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś mi mówił o moich biologicznych rodzicach. Nie miałeś prawa. A tym bardziej nie miałeś prawa używać tego argumentu, żeby zakończyć naszą znajomość. Myślisz, że podjąłeś dobrą decyzję? A może tobie również brakuje danych? Chcesz się wymienić informacjami?

Wielki Admirał pochylił się nad nią.

\- Słucham.

\- Nie – odrzekła twardo. – Wczoraj mógłbyś to ode mnie usłyszeć, ale dzisiaj już nie. Jeden, tak prosty i oczywisty powód – dźgnęła go palcem w pierś – dlaczego tu przyszłam.

\- Powiedz.

\- Wiesz. Nie udawaj. Jak mógłbyś o tym nie wiedzieć – patrzyła w ogień jego czerwonych oczu. – To takie straszne? Że mogłoby mi zależeć? Że mogłabym dać ci szansę?

Opuściła wzrok, zerknęła na jego usta, a potem wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Musnęła tylko jego wargi własnymi i cofnęła się szybko. Dla Thrawna to i tak niewiele znaczyło.

\- Na pożegnanie – wyjaśniła.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiesz – odparł. – Powinnaś wiedzieć. To ważne.

Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją i lękiem. _Kochał ją? Czy może kogoś innego?_ _Może tylko szukał pocieszenia w jej ramionach? Uznał, że nie pasowali do siebie? Chciał, żeby odeszła?_

Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę z posępną miną. Otworzył usta i ponownie je zamknął. Nie potrafił tego powiedzieć. Czuł, że jego słowa ją zranią. Lecz swym milczeniem, mimowolnie, ranił ją jeszcze bardziej.


	13. Chapter 13

Pamiętała długo to jego przepełnione żalem spojrzenie i pełne rezygnacji słowa: „masz rację, nie mam prawa”. Chciała go chwycić za klapy białego munduru i ponownie przycisnąć usta do jego ust, naprawić całą tę sytuację i jego samego swoimi pocałunkami. Wgryźć się w jego wargi, w jego umysł, w jego serce. Jego wzrok jednocześnie ją hipnotyzował i paraliżował.

Wielki Admirał powiedział, że była córką Jedi. I co z tego?! Leia nie planowała żyć w celibacie, zgłębiając tajniki Mocy. Zawsze lubiła działać. Była dzieckiem Anakina, ale też Padmé. Mogła przecież wybrać: być jak jej matka. I jak Bail, jej prawdziwy ojciec. Dla księżniczki ujawnienie „tajemnicy jej pochodzenia” nie było aż tak brzemienne w skutki, jak próbował przedstawiać to Thrawn. Czego właściwie oczekiwał? Że Leia wytrzaśnie skądś miecz świetlny, zrobi salto w powietrzu i utnie głowę Imperatorowi? _Śmieszne_.

Dla niej ta „rewelacja” niewiele zmieniała. Tak samo jak utrata dziewictwa nie odmieniła jej, tak i wiedza o tym, kim byli jej biologiczni rodzice, nie mogła sprawić, że księżniczka przestanie nagle być sobą, Leią. Owszem, podekscytowała ją wiadomość, że Padmé Amidala była jej biologiczną matką, i przez moment Leia czuła niemal żal, że nie mogła poznać Padmé, że nie mogła się do niej przytulić i trzymać jej za rękę, gdy po raz pierwszy jako dziecko odwiedziła budynek Senatu, ale… miała przecież ojca, Baila, i to on ją tam zaprowadził, by pokazać jej, gdzie pracował wraz z innymi senatorami; trzymała _jego_ rękę, gdy przemierzali razem korytarze: mała podskakująca dziewczynka i dorosły mężczyzna, senator z Alderaana, który starał się zachować resztki powagi. Miała też kochającą matkę: ile razy było jej źle, mała księżniczka biegła do Brehy, a ta zawsze znajdowała dla niej czas: rozwiązywały wspólnie „poważne dziecięce problemy” Leii, i to uściski i pocałunki Brehy stanowiły zawsze najlepsze zapewnienie, że „wszystko dobrze się ułoży”.

 Nie, Leia nie porzuciłaby swoich rodziców nawet dla Padmé Amidali – gdyby ta wciąż żyła. O swoim biologicznym ojcu zaś księżniczka wiedziała tylko tyle, że był rycerzem Jedi. Dobrze walczył – tak przynajmniej twierdził Thrawn – i dbał o Padmé. Ciekawe, czy Anakin stałby się nadopiekuńczym ojcem, czy przeciwnie: byłby odległym i obojętnym rodzicem. Udawałby się często w dalekie zakątki Galaktyki, by pomagać zaprowadzić tam pokój, i bez wątpienia nie zabierałby wówczas ze sobą małoletniej córki. Leia czekałaby na jego powrót i martwiła się. Miałaby na twarzy ten sam smutny wyraz co Padmé.

Czy brakowało jej ojca-Jedi? Straciła go, bezpowrotnie, nie zdążyła go nawet poznać i mogła nad tym boleć, ale zyskała przez to Baila, wspaniałego ojca, którego kochała, który zawsze do niej wracał, a czasem – kiedy księżniczka była już starsza – pozwalał jej lecieć ze sobą, gdy uznał, że udział w pokojowej misji pomoże Leii nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Oczywiście, Bail nigdy nie zgadzał się, by córka mu towarzyszyła, kiedy istniał choć cień ryzyka, że wyprawa może okazać się niebezpieczna dla jej uczestników. On sam też nie narażał się niepotrzebnie, był rozsądny, jak przystało na senatora, a Leia nie próbowała nawet wyobrażać sobie swojego ojca jako heroicznego bohatera, jak z epickiej holopowieści, który sam, w pojedynkę walczy z groźnym przeciwnikiem. _Nie, po trzykroć nie. A gdyby przegrał?_ Cóż mogło być gorszego niż ciągły lęk przed utratą kogoś bliskiego? Anakin mógł sobie być wspaniałym wojownikiem, ale nie był _tym ojcem_ , którego Leia potrzebowała.

Uporządkowała w głowie myśli, kiedy już znalazła się sama w swoim prywatnym apartamencie, przeanalizowała nowe informacje i wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała wpływu na to, kto był jej biologicznym ojcem, a kto – jej biologiczną matką. O Padmé księżniczka wiedziała sporo, w końcu to na senator z Naboo często się wzorowała, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy z łączącego ich pokrewieństwa. Anakin natomiast był dla niej niewiadomą, Leia wyobrażała go sobie jako typowego Jedi.

Może, mimo wszystko, powinna była poprosić Thrawna o bardziej szczegółową jego charakterystykę. Tylko z Thrawnem, niestety, rozmowa na ten temat okazała się… trudna. Chiss nie chciał wcale wracać do tamtych wydarzeń sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Księżniczka wyczuła, że Wielki Admirał widział problem w tym, że Leia była córką Anakina, _Jedi_. Czyżby i on uległ imperialnej propagandzie, która całe zło przypisywała właśnie Zakonowi Jedi? „Jedi porywali małe dzieci”. „Jedi nie robili nic, by pomóc potrzebującym”. „Jedi angażowali się tylko wtedy, kiedy w danym przedsięwzięciu widzieli własną korzyść”. „Jedi mieszali się w cudze sprawy i próbowali narzucać innym swoje reguły”. I najgorsze: „Jedi kłamali”. Leia znała te wszystkie hasła. Pytała o to ojca, a on opowiadał jej o wojnach klonów, o Jedi – o tym, jak było _naprawdę_. Ale Bail mógł jej przekazać tylko tyle, ile sam zapamiętał. Nie wiedział wszystkiego. Mogli przecież istnieć też „źli Jedi”. _Czy Anakin był takim „złym Jedi”?_ Leia szybko odpędziła od siebie tę myśl.

Część rycerzy Jedi zginęła z rąk żołnierzy nowo powstałego Imperium _tamtego pamiętnego dnia_ , a ci, którzy uniknęli masakry, ukrywali się. Tych tropili Inkwizytorzy, potem zaś zjawiał się po nich Vader. Czy ten czarny potwór przyszedłby także i po nią, gdyby wydało się, że była córką Skywalkera?

Tylko Thrawn mógł mu o tym powiedzieć. Dlaczego właściwie Wielki Admirał nie miałby tego zrobić? Padmé, Anakin – czy oni kiedykolwiek cokolwiek dla niego znaczyli? A sama Leia? Jak wielka to byłaby naiwność z jej strony, gdyby się łudziła, że Thrawn mógłby zachować tę informację wyłącznie dla siebie, po to tylko, by ją chronić. _Nie_. W jego przypadku to musiała być część większego planu. Chciał dać księżniczce do zrozumienia, że miał ją w garści.

Związków z Rebelią zawsze można było się wyprzeć – oświadczyć wyniośle: „nie wiem, o czym mówisz, jestem imperialną senator” – ale o wiele trudniej było sfałszować wynik testów genetycznych. DNA Amidali zapewne zachowało się w medycznych archiwach – tu, na Coruscant albo na Naboo – a w razie konieczności można też było dokonać ekshumacji zwłok byłej królowej i senator i pobrać próbkę. Dało się bardzo łatwo sprawdzić, czy Leia to rzeczywiście córka Padmé. Materiał genetyczny jej biologicznego był raczej nie do zdobycia, stanowiło to jednak marne pocieszenie, bo jeśli istniały pogłoski o romansie Padmé i Anakina, Palpatine bez wątpienia musiał je swego czasu usłyszeć. Nikłe szanse, że o tym zapomniał. A zresztą, czy Inkwizytorzy i Vader potrzebowali twardych dowodów? Wystarczyłoby słowo kogoś wysoko postawionego, kogoś takiego jak Thrawn, by siepacze Imperatora przystawili Leii czerwone ostrze do gardła. Zabiliby ją, prewencyjnie. Wcześniej, być może, torturowaliby ją, by „ujawniła swoje moce”.

Thrawn niewątpliwie o tym wiedział. Skoro zdobył tak znaczącą przewagę nad Leią, nie musiał już dbać o pozory. Nie musiał być dla niej _miły_. Mógł zaciągnąć księżniczkę z powrotem do łóżka i ponownie wykorzystać – albo wyrzucić za drzwi. I zdecydował się na to drugie. Postąpił w sposób zdecydowany, dość chłodny, choć wciąż uprzejmy. Tylko na ułamek sekundy zrzucił maskę Wielkiego Admirała i szepnął Leii do ucha: „bądź ostrożna”. Nie dał jej nic więcej, ani pożegnalnego pocałunku, ani żadnej obietnicy: „zobaczymy się niebawem, czekaj na mnie, przyjdę do ciebie”, nic. Nie okazał nawet wdzięczności. Może faktycznie ta wspólna noc niewiele dla niego znaczyła.

Powrót do własnego apartamentu księżniczka pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Trzask zamykanych drzwi hotelowego pokoju dość długo dźwięczał jej w uszach – wyobrażała sobie, że z podobnym hukiem Thrawn zatrzasnął przed nią swoje serce. A ona musiała to znieść, ponieważ była księżniczką i imperialną senator. Była rebeliantką! Córką Padmé! Nie mogła zanieść się płaczem, rozpaść się na kawałki z tak błahego powodu. Musiała zachować godność – i nadal walczyć.

Odniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo, gdy dotarła do swojego mieszkania pieszo. Nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza z taksówkarzem. Zresztą, patrząc na stojącą przed hotelem taksówkę, myślała o tym, że, być może, to Thrawn ją zamówił – a może nie, może taksówkarz po prostu czekał na potencjalnego klienta, jednego spośród hotelowych gości. Niemniej jednak samotny spacer pozwolił księżniczce odzyskać jasność umysłu.

 _Sama tego chciała!_ – wyrzucała sobie. – _Na co właściwie liczyła? To miała być tylko przygoda na jedną noc._ Sprawa skomplikowała się, bo wbrew powziętym postanowieniom Leia polubiła Thrawna i wydawało jej się, że on także ją polubił. Ale może tak naprawdę Wielkiemu Admirałowi chodziło przede wszystkim o seks? O zaspokojenie niższych potrzeb, ale po części pewnie też – ciekawości. Co takiego mógł zyskać, idąc z Leią do łóżka, co takiego ugrać?

Jej drugim zwycięstwem było to, że nie złamała się. Nie dała Thrawnowi nic, żadnych istotnych informacji. I tak samo nie zamierzała zmienić zdania w kwestii Defenderów. Nawet gdyby pokochała Chissa – teraz już była pewna, że wcale go nie kochała – niektórych rzeczy najzwyczajniej we wszechświecie nie mogłaby dla niego zrobić.

Musiała wyrzucić Thrawna ze swoich myśli. Znów postrzegać go jako wroga, przebiegłego Wielkiego Admirała. To niestety było trudne. Niejednokrotnie Leia przyłapywała się na tym, że rozpamiętuje wymienione pocałunki, że gdy zamyka oczy, próbuje przypomnieć sobie każdy szczegół doskonałego niebieskiego ciała Chissa. _Kiedy zacznie myśleć o tamtej nocy jako o swoim sukcesie, dodatkowym doświadczeniu?_ Miała na moment Thrawna tylko dla siebie. Seks okazał się prostszy niż przypuszczała, szczególnie w zestawieniu z tym, co nastąpiło później. Wiedziała – oboje wiedzieli – że nie stworzą związku. Że to wyłącznie jedna noc – dla niej tak ważna, bo był to jej pierwszy raz. Czy wyobrażała sobie kolejny dzień, tydzień, miesiąc? Że ponownie spotka się z Thrawnem, że może zrobią to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz? Przywiązała się do niego, prawdopodobnie. Nie myślała o tym, że zmierzaliby donikąd. Mogliby po prostu odtwarzać w kółko tę samą scenę – tak, jak ona robiła to teraz, rekonstruując ze szczegółami przebieg ich wspólnej nocy.

Nie chciała udawać, że nic między nimi nie było – owszem, stało się, i to całkiem sporo. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o utratę dziewictwa, tylko o to, że byli ze sobą tak blisko. Leia nikogo jeszcze nie dopuściła do siebie bliżej niż jego, tajemniczego przystojnego Chissa, Wielkiego Admirała Imperium. Thrawn dotknął jej, sprawił, że księżniczka zaczęła odczuwać więcej, inaczej, intensywniej. Nie chciała i nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć. W ten sposób Wielki Admirał ją pokonał.

Przegrywała za każdym razem, kiedy próbowała się skupić: zebrać myśli, przygotować swoje jutrzejsze wystąpienie. Rozesłała wiadomości do znajomych senatorów: „będzie dodatkowe głosowanie”. Dlaczego miałaby to ukrywać? Thrawn nie grał fair. Myślał, że zaskoczy senatorów. Powinien spodziewać się teraz trudnych pytań.

Tymczasem te kłębiły się w głowie Leii i nie dotyczyły, niestety, Defenderów, lecz głównie jej relacji z Wielkim Admirałem. „Powinnaś wiedzieć”, powiedział Thrawn. Chciał jej przekazać coś ważnego. _Co takiego to mogło być, jeśli nie wyznanie miłosne? Jakaś tajemnica wojskowa? Jakiś sekret, którego nie wolno mu było wyjawić? Tak niewiele brakowało, a Wielki Admirał dopuściłby się zdrady… dla niej?_ Leia oderwała wzrok od niedokończonego przemówienia. Gdyby tak było w istocie, Thrawn byłby bardzo zły – na samego siebie. Czyżby się pomyliła? Źle zinterpretowała jego zachowanie? Może problemem nie była „niesatysfakcjonująca” noc, lecz jakieś powoli kiełkujące uczucie? I tego właśnie Thrawn się obawiał, tego nie chciał: miłości, która, jego zdaniem, mogłaby go osłabić.

 _Jak on mógł – uznać, że lepiej było zerwać ich relacje w tak bezpardonowy sposób?! Dać jej to odczuć, że była dla niego nikim; potraktować ją tak, jak gdyby to ona go zdradziła?!_ Księżniczka zacisnęła pięści z bezsilnej złości. Nie chciała wcale tego – Mocy. Nie potrafiła z niej korzystać, a zresztą – wydawało jej się, że mogłaby z tego zrezygnować: dla swojej rodziny, swoich poddanych i… dla niego. Gdyby tylko okazał, że mu na niej zależy!

Spojrzała na wystrój swojego apartamentu i wyobraziła sobie, że jej rzeczy unoszą się w powietrzu; że kolejne przedmioty porwane przez jakąś niewidzialną rękę uderzają o jedną ze ścian i rozpadają się na kawałki. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Moc tak nie działała.

Leia spróbowała sobie też wyobrazić, że robi Thrawnowi krzywdę. Zobaczyła go oczyma wyobraźni – przystojnego, w białym mundurze – i poczuła dotkliwy ból w sercu. Wiedziała, że nie mogłaby go zabić. Zranił ją, prawie jakby celowo chciał ją sprowokować, żeby użyła Mocy – na nim. Żeby potwierdziła jego najgorsze obawy.

Czyżby Wielki Admirał myślał, że Leia mogłaby zacząć aranżować spotkania z imperialnymi dowódcami, a potem… mordować ich? A może manipulować nimi, wyciągać od nich informacje, zamieniać w bezwolne kukiełki? Księżniczka słyszała, że Jedi potrafili wprowadzać innych w stan podobny do hipnozy. Tylko że ona nie zrobiłaby nigdy nikomu czegoś takiego!

Gdyby Thrawn teraz zjawił się w jej apartamencie, porozmawialiby tylko… Leia spojrzałaby mu w oczy i obiecałaby, że nigdy nie użyje Mocy… jeśli on zgodzi się dołączyć do Rebelii. Owszem, oddałaby coś cennego, ale zyskałaby potężnego sprzymierzeńca. Zależało jej nie tylko na umiejętnościach Chissa, ale i na nim samym. Sądziła, że Thrawn przystałby na taki układ. Ona zaś nie żałowałaby „utraconej Mocy”, gdyby tylko udało im się dzięki temu wygrać wojnę.

Potarła w zamyśleniu policzek. Jak miała przekonać Wielkiego Admirała, żeby jej zaufał? Czy sama przysięga by mu wystarczyła? Chiss patrzył na nią tak, jakby Leia już była „zakłamaną Jedi”. Zerknęła na swoje niedokończone przemówienie i, pod wpływem impulsu, skasowała plik. A potem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, rozpłakała się.


	14. Chapter 14

Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło jej się pracować „zdalnie”, we własnym mieszkaniu, a nie w senatorskim biurze. O dziwo, Leia odniosła wrażenie, że tego dnia zrobiła więcej niż zazwyczaj. Może dlatego, że wykonała większość „nudnych obowiązków biurowych”: uzupełniła raporty, dopełniła formalności. Pracowała jak automat, żeby nie myśleć o Thrawnie.

Wszystko, co w jakiś sposób wiązało się z _nim_ , spychała na skraj nieświadomości. Nie potrafiła napisać dobrego przemówienia – coś takiego nigdy dotąd jej się nie przydarzyło! – ponieważ w tym wystąpieniu musiała kierować swoje słowa także – a może przede wszystkim – do _niego_. Wiele rzeczy księżniczka chciałaby powiedzieć Wielkiemu Admirałowi, ale tych tematów nie mogła przecież poruszyć podczas posiedzenia Senatu.

Czy powinna spróbować spotkać się z Chissem prywatnie? Albo chociaż porozmawiać z nim przez komunikator, jeśli nie w cztery oczy? Obracała urządzenie w dłoni, odkładała je na biurko i znów po nie sięgała. Lepiej, żeby to on zadzwonił pierwszy. Żeby zapytał, czy Leia czuje się dobrze (czuła się dobrze). Żeby przeprosił za to, jak ją potraktował.

Były takie chwile, kiedy księżniczka miała ochotę zerwać się ze swojego fotela, ubrać się prędko w pierwszą lepszą białą suknię i udać się natychmiast do budynku Senatu –  prosto do tymczasowego biura Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna. Ale nie miała gwarancji, że on tam był. Mogła do niego zadzwonić, ale Chiss nie musiał przecież odbierać każdego przychodzącego połączenia.

Każda pora była nieodpowiednia. Leia nie mogła zadzwonić do niego od razu po powrocie do swojego mieszkania – zresztą wtedy zwyczajnie była na Thrawna wściekła. Nie chciała go więcej widzieć. Zaczęła pisać pełne pasji przemówienie, aż nazbyt obcesową i jednostronną krytykę Defenderów – przemówienie, którego i tak nie mogłaby publicznie wygłosić. Próbowała je poprawić, ale po korekcie brzmiało jeszcze gorzej. Zajęła się więc innymi zadaniami. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że dopóki nie ochłonie, każda kolejna próba przygotowania oficjalnego wystąpienia będzie równie daremna.

Po kilku godzinach Leia ponownie spojrzała na komunikator. Czuła, że była już w stanie porozmawiać z Wielkim Admirałem i nie obrzucić go przy tym wiązanką wyzwisk, ani też nie uderzyć z miejsca w płaczliwe tony. Jednak wciąż wydawało jej się, że to za wcześnie i że Thrawn źle zrozumie jej intencje.

Zresztą, jeśli Chiss przebywał w danej chwili w towarzystwie innych imperialnych oficerów i przywódców, prywatna rozmowa z Księżniczką z Alderaana nie wchodziła w ogóle w grę. Co więcej, nawet sam fakt, że senator Organa próbowała się z nim bezpośrednio połączyć przez komlink, mógł w najlepszym razie wywołać plotki o ich romansie, a w najgorszym – podważyć pozorną apolityczność Wielkiego Admirała. Albo uznano by, że Thrawn formuje w Senacie własne stronnictwo, albo zaczęto by się zastanawiać, z kim właściwie Chiss pragnie zawiązać polityczny sojusz. Z neutralnym Alderaanem? Z senatorami sceptycznymi wobec Imperium? Dlaczego?

Leia nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że nawet Wielkim Admirałom ISB patrzyło na ręce, poza tym Thrawn, wspinając się po kolejnych szczeblach wojskowej kariery, z pewnością zyskał sobie wrogów. Jego przeciwnicy, gdyby tylko nadarzyła się ku temu sposobność, oskarżyliby go o „zdradę”. Problem polegał na tym, że Thrawn nie był sympatykiem Rebelii, i gdyby postawiono mu zarzuty, Chiss wykupiłby się informacjami. Nie miał powodu, by kryć Leię, a jeśli do tej pory nie wydał jej Imperialnym Służbom Bezpieczeństwa, to tylko dlatego, że wolał wykorzystać tę atutową kartę, by wygrać rozgrywkę, zamiast rzucać ją w próżnię. Może Wielki Admirał uważał, że informacja o pochodzeniu Leii jest cenniejsza niż doniesienia o jej działalności szpiegowskiej. Może był na tyle odważny – czy na tyle szalony – by negocjować z samym Vaderem. Cokolwiek Thrawn zamierzał, księżniczka niewiele mogła zrobić, by go powstrzymać.

Im dłużej Leia się nad tym zastanawiała, tym czarniejsze scenariusze rysowały się w jej myślach. Thrawn mógł donieść na nią ISB – wtedy czekałyby ją sesje przesłuchań i tortury. Gdyby oddał ją bezpośrednio w ręce Vadera, jej śmierć byłaby nieunikniona. Jej egzekucję pokazywano by później wielokrotnie w holonecie.

A sam Thrawn? Udowodniłby swoją lojalność wobec Imperium. _Musiał tak postąpić._ Nie tylko z poczucia obowiązku, lecz z powodu konsekwencji takiego czynu. _Ideologia Imperium musiała zwyciężyć, a Jedi – wyginąć._ Chiss zgodził się służyć Palpatine’owi, teraz zaś mógł wreszcie dowieść swojej wierności.

_Przyjdą po nią_ – przeszło księżniczce nagle przez myśl. – _Może nawet dzisiaj._ To była wprost idealna okazja: szturmowcy mogli ją aresztować bez żadnych świadków. I to Thrawn jej doradził, by nie udawała się do swojego biura; by „wzięła dzień wolny”. A ona naiwnie sądziła, że martwił się o jej dobre samopoczucie i o jej zdrowie. Powinna natychmiast spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjechać.

_Nie. Nie mogła._ Następnego dnia miało się odbyć ważne głosowanie i nie mogła go opuścić. Gdyby zniknęła bez słowa, potwierdziłaby tym samym swoją „winę”. „Uciekają tylko zdrajcy”. Cóż z tego, że wymknęłaby się imperialnym, skoro mogli ją ukarać inaczej: nałożyć sankcje na jej planetę. Nie, już „lepiej”, żeby to ją aresztowano i przesłuchiwano. Może udałoby jej się wtedy jakoś zaszkodzić Thrawnowi – obciążyć go zeznaniami. Spotkał się z nią kilkukrotnie, prywatnie. Nie mógł się tego wyprzeć. Gdyby Leia wskazała go jako źródło tajnych wojskowych informacji, nie brzmiałoby to wcale tak nieprawdopodobnie. Imperialni mieli paranoję na punkcie potencjalnej zdrady, więc wyrok za takie wykroczenie – pertraktacje z „wrogiem” – mógł być tylko jeden: śmierć.

Thrawn powinien był powiadomić ISB od razu, zaraz po tym, jak przyłapał Leię na buszowaniu w swoim biurze. Może… może nawet to zrobił. Może we współpracy ze Służbami Bezpieczeństwa szykował zasadzkę? Chciał zdobyć zaufanie młodej księżniczki, zebrać informacje, przelecieć ją, a potem przekazać imperialnym agentom? Czyżby Leia przegrała już na samym początku, w chwili, gdy za swojego przeciwnika obrała jego, Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna?

Zerkała od czasu do czasu nieufnie na drzwi, jak gdyby szturmowcy lada chwila mogli je wyważyć. _Musiała coś zrobić! Zabezpieczyć się jakoś na taką ewentualność!_ Spakowała szybko bagaż podręczny – dość pokaźną walizkę – i postanowiła przenieść się do hotelu. Przynajmniej nie namierzą jej tak łatwo, a ona, gdyby ktokolwiek próbował włamać się do jej apartamentu, dowie się o tym: system alarmowy ostrzeże ją w porę. Zdąży znaleźć statek i uciec z Coruscant.

To był jej plan awaryjny. Może panikowała niepotrzebnie. _Gdyby tylko była w stanie przewidzieć, jak postąpi Thrawn!_ Źle zrobiła, prowokując go. Wiedziała, że był niebezpiecznym mężczyzną. Po części dlatego właśnie jej się podobał. Poza tym był przystojny i piekielnie inteligentny. I bardzo dobry w łóżku – mogła teraz dodać. Lecz wciąż nie potrafiła go zrozumieć.

Może powinna jednak z nim porozmawiać? Zerknęła znów na komunikator. Wystarczy, że zainicjuje połączenie… i Imperialne Służby dowiedzą się o jej aktualnym położeniu. Jeśli chciała się ukryć, nie mogła używać tego urządzenia. Usiadła na moment i zastanowiła się nad swoją sytuacją. Wydawało jej się, że Thrawn nie był złą osobą, ale przecież pozory mogły mylić.

Musiała spróbować myśleć jak on. Co on by zrobił? Z pewnością nie kierowałby się emocjami. Mówił jej o konieczności analizowania potencjalnych zysków i możliwych strat. Jakie korzyści mógł wyciągnąć z zadenuncjowania księżniczki? _Potwierdziłby swoją lojalność_. Ale przecież Wielki Admirał miał już zaufanie Imperatora. Gdyby nie był pewien swojej pozycji, nie podejmowałby niepotrzebnego ryzyka, spotykając się z nią; umawiając się z nią „na randkę”. ISB pewnie i tak ją obserwowało. Tarkin już raz osobiście próbował wydobyć z Leii informacje o poczynaniach Baila i Brehy, podejrzewał ich o sprzyjanie Rebelii. Thrawn niby robił to samo, ale bardziej efektywnie. Sprawdzał, co księżniczka wie na temat Sojuszu i do jakiego stopnia sama jest zaangażowana w działania buntowników.

Zmarszczyła brwi. _Gdyby teraz uciekła, dokąd – jego zdaniem – by się udała?_ Zapewnie do jednej z ukrytych baz. Nie. Wróciłaby na Alderaan i udawała, że ten wyjazd miał podłoże osobiste. Potarła nerwowo podbródek. Pozostawienie jej na wolności i śledzenie jej nie miało sensu. Chybiony trop. Może Thrawn po prostu uważał, że Leia nie posiada przydatnych dla niego _w tym momencie_ informacji, może wolał ją zostawić w spokoju, _na razie_ , wiedząc, że księżniczka i tak nie opuści Coruscant… z powodu ważnego głosowania? Potrząsnęła głową. Thrawn nie wiedział, że ona wie, że podsłuchała rozmowę! A może wiedział? Chyba nieopacznie coś takiego mu zasugerowała. Uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. _Niedobrze._

Wielki Admirał założył, że Leia nie ucieknie, i, oczywiście, miał rację. Mógł zaczekać z aresztowaniem jej do czasu głosowania. Zależało mu na jej głosie. Niedoczekanie jego! Nie zamierzała poprzeć jego projektu, wiedział o tym przecież. Może chciał się za to zemścić? Albo wywołać wrażenie, że mści się za głośną krytykę jego Defenderów. Nie, nie mógł nic jej zrobić, miała immunitet dyplomatyczny. Który z miejsca by jej cofnięto, gdyby udowodniono jej „zdradę” albo… zdolności Jedi? Ile czasu Vader potrzebował, żeby przybyć na Coruscant? Nie mogła dać się tak szantażować, a tym bardziej – zastraszyć!

Zyskała pewność, że Thrawn postrzegał ją jako „użyteczną”. Dla niego osobiście, nie tylko dla ISB. Może chciał, żeby szpiegowała swoich rodziców? Nie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tego nigdy by nie zrobiła, bez względu na konsekwencje. Po coś jednak była mu potrzebna. Jeśli nie jako szpieg, to może jako… łącznik? Przeczuwała, że to wszystko jakoś wiązało się z Defenderami. I z tamtą wzmianką o „innych projektach” Imperium. Może w tym tkwiło clou całej sprawy. Wielki Admirał chciał wygrać, niekoniecznie uczciwie. Czyżby mógł się nawet posunąć do tego, żeby handlować informacjami z rebeliantami? Wyłącznie z powodu własnych ambicji?

Defendery z pewnością były dla Thrawna ważniejsze niż jedna złapana rebeliantka. Czy Jedi. Niedoszła Jedi. Wyszkolonych Jedi już nie było, a jeśli jacyś pozostali przy życiu, dobrze się ukrywali, Leia nie miała szans, by ich odnaleźć. Gdyby to było takie proste, Vader zrobiłby to dawno przed nią. Ona zaś nie stanowiła, według Thrawna, zagrożenia, nie umiała posługiwać się Mocą, nie miała możliwości, by się tego od kogoś nauczyć. Jej Moc nie miała znaczenia, tylko ta… informacja.

Thrawn zasugerował jej, że wie więcej niż zdecydował się jej zdradzić. Niewątpliwie chodziło o Anakina. Może był kimś ważnym. Powinna zapytać o to ojca. Przeszukiwanie archiwów nie miało sensu, takie informacje albo zostały usunięte, albo były zastrzeżone. Gdyby ktoś niespodziewanie zaczął interesować się Jedi, ściągnąłby na siebie uwagę imperialnych agentów. Po co szukać dodatkowych danych, skoro propaganda powiedziała na ten temat już wszystko?

Także to, co działo się podczas wojen klonów, było różnie oceniane, w zależności od tego, kto wydawał osąd. Mieszkańcy planet, na których toczyły się zaciekłe walki między Republiką a Separatystami, niekoniecznie żywili ciepłe uczucia do Jedi. Jedni mogli uważać, że Jedi nie pomogli im w dostatecznym stopniu, że zostawili ich potem na pastwę losu; inni, że gdyby nie Jedi, wojna nie objęłaby _ich_ planety: Separatyści kryliby się w innych układach, nie zmienialiby tak często swoich lokalizacji. Z tym ciężarem – wszystkimi żalami, które od wielu lat wylewano na Jedi – Leia musiałaby odtąd żyć. A gdyby na dodatek okazało się, że Anakin był jednym z generałów, a może nawet zasiadał w Radzie Jedi? Może popełnił jakieś rażące błędy…

Księżniczka pokręciła głową. Nie była swoim ojcem, jego geny nie determinowały jej losu. Powoli jednak zaczynała rozumieć problem, z którym musiałaby się cały czas mierzyć, gdyby jej pochodzenie wyszło na jaw. Nie chodziło nawet o jej nadnaturalne zdolności czy ich brak – musiałaby publicznie pokutować za „grzechy ojca” i wszystkich innych Jedi. Wiele osób żywiło do nich urazę – nie tylko z powodu imperialnej propagandy. Teraz przeszło jej przez myśl, że może Thrawn zareagował tak gwałtownie, bo… nie lubił Anakina.

Właściwie Wielki Admirał nie powiedział tego na głos, w ogóle wypowiadał się oszczędnie na temat Jedi i Leia uznała, że to przynależność jej biologicznego ojca do znienawidzonego Zakonu stanowiła dla Chissa problem, ale równie dobrze mogło chodzić po prostu o samego Anakina. O konkretną jednostkę. Thrawn nigdy nie powiedział, że byli przyjaciółmi. Co prawda nie twierdził też, że byli wrogami – przynajmniej wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, bo później – nie wiadomo.

Thrawn zapewne przyłączył się do Imperium już po rzezi Jedi – Leia nie wiedziała, kiedy dokładnie, ale wnioskowała tak z wieku Wielkiego Admirała i z jego specyficznego nastawienia do użytkowników Mocy. Wyglądało na to, że jednostkowe przypadki Chissowi nie przeszkadzały – w każdym razie nie angażował się w wytępienie ocalałych z pogromu i zatarcie wszystkich śladów istnienia Zakonu Jedi. Dla niego był to raczej zamknięty rozdział historii. W jego przekonaniu wystarczyło tylko zadbać o to, by Zakon, w takiej formie, jak niegdyś istniał, nigdy się nie odrodził.

Leia nie miała na ten temat wyrobionego zdania: jeśli optowała za przywróceniem Zakonu Jedi, to głównie dlatego, że wierzyła w wolność zrzeszania się – i jeśli Jedi chcieli praktykować swoje tajemne mistyczne rytuały, powinni mieć do tego prawo. Wiedziała, że niegdyś Zakon był poważaną instytucją i że to do Jedi właśnie często zwracano się o pomoc. Wydawało jej się, że taka organizacja była potrzebna, również obecnie. Księżniczka nie wnikała jednak w szczegóły dotyczące funkcjonowania samego Zakonu. Czy mógłby przeobrazić się w nową siłę polityczną? Miała mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony, gdyby Zakon istniał, po tym, co powiedział jej Thrawn o jej pochodzeniu, sama chętnie odwiedziłaby Świątynię i zadała kilka pytań o naturę Mocy. _Czym ona była? Jak można było z niej korzystać? Czy trzeba było najpierw stać się Jedi?_ Z drugiej zaś strony księżniczka nie miała ochoty przyłączać się do Zakonu – to, co słyszała o jego regułach, w znacznym stopniu ją do tego zniechęcało. Żeby odbudować niegdyś świetny Zakon, potrzeba było chyba wielu nowych członków, akolitów. Oczywiście, Leia chciałaby pomóc, ale nie… nie przyłączając się do tej organizacji jako kolejna Jedi. Tym bardziej nie chciała, żeby jej pochodzenie do czegoś takiego ją obligowało.

Spojrzała na zapakowaną walizkę i uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo pragnęłaby od tego uciec: od prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu, od dziwacznego „przeznaczenia”. Nie miała żalu do swoich rodziców, Baila i Brehy, że o niczym jej nie powiedzieli. Thrawn też mógłby to przemilczeć. Skoro jej Moc dotychczas sama się nie objawiła, może tak powinno pozostać.

Patrzyła na swój bagaż i myślała o tym, że może wystarczyłoby zarezerwować pokój w hotelu, a potem zadzwonić do Wielkiego Admirała – i może wtedy wszystko pomyślnie by się ułożyło. _Nie._ Thrawn powiedział jej, że to koniec. W jaki sposób miałaby go nakłonić do tego, żeby przyszedł do niej? Obiecując, że nigdy nie użyje Mocy? Że zagłosuje za Defenderami? _Nie, nigdy!_

Po co miała wynajmować pokój, skoro on już jej nie chciał? Po co miała robić cokolwiek? Pierwszy raz nie mogła napisać przemówienia. Pierwszy raz miała złamane serce.

Sięgnęła po datapad i wyszukała hotel, w którym spędzili wspólną noc. Jej pierwszy raz. Sięgnęła po komunikator. Martwym głosem poprosiła o rezerwację pokoju. Chciała zapytać o ten sam numer, ale… może lepiej nie, stwierdziła. Chwyciła walizkę. „Jakie to dziwne”, pomyślała. Zupełnie, jakby śniła na jawie.

Przebrała się za księżniczkę Leię. Albo za księżniczkę Leię, udającą kogoś innego. Nie była pewna. _Po co właściwie ten teatr?_ Kim była, a kogo udawała? Kim chciała być? Rebeliantką? Jedi? W jakim stopniu to ona sama o tym decydowała?

Stukot obcasów sugerował, że zmierzała do jakiegoś celu. Uciekała przed prześladowcami czy wychodziła im na spotkanie? Czy Imperialne Służby już ją ścigały? A Vader?

Zabawne, że taksówkarz jej nie rozpoznał. Ani recepcjonista w hotelu. Wystarczyło, że ubrała inny płaszcz, zmieniła uczesanie i mogła być kimkolwiek. Była kimkolwiek. Boy targał za nią walizkę, a ona uśmiechała się promiennie. Zabawne.

Musiała sama odwiesić swój płaszcz na haczyku, bo Thrawna nie było obok. Dlaczego go nie było? Zdjęła buty i postawiła je w rogu. Bardzo zabawne. Boso przemierzyła pokój, usiadła na łóżku. Powinna napisać to cholerne przemówienie. Wyjdzie na mównicę i powie wszystkim, co sądzi o zachowaniu Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna. Albo powie mu to od razu, bezpośrednio przez komunikator.

Miała o nim więcej nie myśleć, a teraz koncentrowała się na jego osobie tak intensywnie, zupełnie jakby chciała dać mu znać telepatycznie, gdzie jest. _Tutaj_. _Czeka na niego._

Moc chyba tak nie działała. Miłość z pewnością tak nie działała. Albo Thrawn był nieczuły na jedno i drugie. Może wcale nie był aż tak wybitnym strategiem, jak powszechnie twierdzono. Powinien się domyślić, że Leia zechce się z nim spotkać ponownie.

Wyciągnęła komlink i wybrała jego numer. „No odbierz!”. „Odbierz, ty niebieski draniu!”. Pomyślała, że Thrawn z łatwością namierzy sygnał, zlokalizuje ją. Na wszelki wypadek wysłała mu też wiadomość. Adres. Mógł domyślić się reszty.

Położyła się na łóżku, zwinęła w kłębek, przycisnęła komunikator do piersi. Zasnęła, czekając na niego.


	15. Chapter 15

Obudził ją dźwięk komunikatora. A potem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Trzy uderzenia, równie głośne jak bicie jej serca. Podniosła się szybko, poprawiła suknię i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Chciała je otworzyć od razu, ale w jej głowie pojawiła się nagle ta straszna myśl, że to niekoniecznie musiał być on. A jeśli to ISB, Inkwizytorzy albo Vader? Spojrzała najpierw, przezornie, przez wizjer.

Na korytarzu faktycznie stał Thrawn, w białym mundurze i z bardzo niezadowoloną miną. „Najważniejsze, że przyszedł”, pomyślała i wpuściła go do środka. Chciała go pocałować na powitanie, ale powstrzymał ją gestem.

\- Trzydzieści minut – powiedział.

Nie rozumiała go. Zupełnie. Przecież przyszedł do niej, mogli razem spędzić kolejną noc… Przyszedł, bo mu na niej zależało. Nadal jej pragnął. A równocześnie zachowywał się tak ozięble. _Przyszedł_ – dodawała sobie w myślach otuchy Leia – _czyli mu zależało_.

Postukał palcem w chronometr, żeby jej pokazać, że nie żartował. Nie miał na to czasu: na ten cały teatr emocji. Nie zamierzał jej składać pustych obietnic, chciał zwyczajnie szybko zakończyć tę rozmowę i ich znajomość.

Mogła mu naubliżać. Obrzucić inwektywami. Ile czasu na to miała? Dwadzieścia kilka minut?

\- Wyjaśnij, dlaczego – poprosiła w miarę spokojnym, jak na tę sytuację, tonem.

Thrawn oparł się o ścianę. Całe szczęście, że nie wzniósł oczu ku niebu w wymownym geście.

\- ISB zbiera informacje o wpływowych osobach – odrzekł. – Delikatne dane. Wysoko postawieni oficerowie, tacy jak ja, są pod szczególną obserwacją.

\- Ale przecież… byliśmy ostrożni…

Wielki Admirał wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Byliśmy dyskretni jak typowi kochankowie, a coś takiego nie powinno budzić podejrzeń – stwierdził. – Przelotny romans nie zaszkodzi mojej reputacji, a tobie może nawet pomóc. Twoja postawa jako imperialnej senator jest niejednoznaczna. Powinnaś zadbać o to, żeby nikt nie podważył twojej lojalności. Pokazywać się z właściwymi osobami.

Zabolało ją to.

\- Sypiać z Wielkimi Admirałami? – zapytała złośliwie. – Jeden zaliczony, zostało mi jeszcze jedenastu.

Czerwone oczy Chissa zabłysły groźnie.

\- Uważaj – przestrzegł ją. – Nie chcesz chyba, żeby Służby Bezpieczeństwa zaczęły się tobą interesować. Zagłosuj za moim projektem. Poprzyj mnie w Senacie. Niech dla postronnych obserwatorów wygląda to tak, jakbym zapracował na twój głos.

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Zatem zagłosujesz przeciw – usłyszała w jego głosie niezadowolenie – żeby się na mnie odegrać. To poprawny zwrot? Mniejsza o to. Wiedz, że ISB będzie się teraz bacznie przyglądało twoim poczynaniom. Zaszkodzisz sobie i swojej planecie, jeśli postąpisz nieroztropnie. Ten projekt i tak zyska poparcie większości senatorów. Jeden głos nie zmieni wyniku. Pomyśl, jak to będzie wyglądało, jeżeli po tym wszystkim, wystąpisz przeciwko mnie.

\- Jak demokratyczna dyskusja – odparła.

Tym razem naprawdę przewrócił oczami.

\- Zapomnij o demokracji – rzekł. – Zapomnij o dumie. Są inne rzeczy, o wiele ważniejsze od tego.

\- Jak choćby?

\- Wygrana wojna.

\- Ty i ja zupełnie inaczej rozumiemy wygraną wojnę.

\- Nie. Oboje uważamy, że należy ograniczyć ilość ofiar.

\- W takim razie powiedz – zaatakowała go – co takiego knuje Imperator? Jako Wielki Admirał jesteś blisko tronu, obracasz się na jego dworze. W jaki sposób chce nas wszystkich pozabijać? Wiesz dobrze, że wygrana jednej czy drugiej strony to nie tylko kwestia arytmetyki. Imperium może mieć więcej statków, więcej wyszkolonych żołnierzy, ale z dnia na dzień traci poparcie zwykłych ludzi, którzy są aż do tego stopnia zdesperowani, by sami chwycić za broń. To ruch oddolny, tego nie da się zatrzymać. Palpatine ma dwa wyjścia: zabić wszystkich, którzy chcą jego odejścia, innymi słowy: kazać swoim poddanym powyrzynać się nawzajem, albo ustąpić ze stanowiska. Tylko tak można powstrzymać rozlew krwi – pozwolić, by dokonała się ta nieuchronna zmiana.

Thrawn słuchał jej, marszcząc czoło. Gdy skończyła, skomentował:

\- Nie będzie żadnej zmiany, jeśli bezsensownie dasz się zabić. Prowokujesz mnie, cały czas, żebym cię aresztował. Liczysz na to, że tego nie zrobię z powodu uczucia, jakim cię darzę? To błędna strategia. Pociąg fizyczny to nie to samo, co miłość. Zapamiętaj to i nie myl nigdy tych dwóch pojęć. Ludźmi, którzy łatwo ulegają emocjom, można manipulować. Jeśli chcesz kogoś zniszczyć, nie atakujesz go bezpośrednio – niszczysz wszystko, co jest mu drogie.

Prychnęła.

\- Dlatego nie możemy się spotykać? – zapytała. – Ponieważ ktoś mógłby uznać, że to ja jestem twoją słabością, obrać mnie za cel i uderzyć? Sam sobie przeczysz, Thrawn, bo skoro nic do mnie nie czujesz, aresztowanie mnie w żaden sposób nie mogłoby cię zranić.

\- To byłoby marnotrawstwo – odrzekł i zmrużył oczy w wąskie czerwone szparki – a ja nie znoszę marnotrawstwa. Nie dostrzegłaś tego? Patrzę na ciebie i widzę twój potencjał. Jesteś szansą na zmianę, ale ona nie dokona się w formie rebelii. Żeby pokonać Sithów, potrzeba innej broni.

„Sithowie”. Leia znała to słowo. Takim mianem określano przeciwników Jedi.

\- Vader – stwierdziła. – Vader jest Sithem.

\- _Darth_ Vader – dopowiedział Thrawn. – Tytuł i miano nadawane są uczniowi przez jego mistrza. Uczeń musi służyć mistrzowi, w zamian pobiera nauki. Gdy jest gotów, zabija mistrza i sam obiera sobie ucznia.

Księżniczka pokręciła głową.

\- To chore. Zaraz, przecież Vader służy Imperatorowi. To by znaczyło, że Palpatine również jest Sithem.

Wielki Admirał uśmiechnął się chłodno. Trafiła w samo sedno.

\- Tylko Jedi mogą ich pokonać? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

Chiss uniósł brew.

\- Jedi było tysiące, Sithów zaledwie dwóch – przypomniał jej – i udało im się wygrać. Masz rację, twierdząc, że zwycięstwo nie zależy od arytmetyki. Wystarczy znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika.

Przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Jaki jest twój? – zadał jej pytanie.

Zacisnęła usta.

\- Alderaan – odpowiedział za nią Thrawn. – Twoja rodzina. Następny w kolejności będzie twój ukochany. Obdarzysz kogoś uczuciem i równocześnie podpiszesz na niego wyrok śmierci.

Zaczęła kręcić gwałtownie głową.

\- Rozumiesz już, księżniczko, dlaczego nie chcę twojej miłości? – ciągnął nieubłaganie Wielki Admirał. – Nie zamierzam być ani ofiarą, ani zakładnikiem.

\- W takim razie zmień strony – odparła Leia. – Proszę.

Jego twarz pobladła – stała się jasnobłękitna – i dopiero po chwili księżniczka uświadomiła sobie, że popełniła błąd – udało jej się rozwścieczyć Chissa.

\- Służę Imperatorowi – wysyczał. – Nie wystarczy, że ładnie poprosisz, i oddam moje statki żądnym władzy idiotom, wyrzeknę się tego, o co walczyłem, i będę bezczynnie przyglądał się, jak Galaktyka płonie. Może jeszcze miałbym podsycać ten ogień, zamiast go gasić?

\- A teraz niby go gasisz? – ironizowała. – Proszę bardzo, aresztuj mnie. Zaciągnij przed oblicze swojego Imperatora. Nie boję się śmierci.

\- On cię nie zabije – wycedził Thrawn. – Każe to zrobić mnie albo Vaderowi. Z pewnością zechce sprawdzić, czy dochowamy mu wierności. Prawdopodobnie to ja otrzymam polecenie pozbawienia cię życia, a następnie, bez względu na to, co uczynię, zginę z ręki Vadera.

Odrobinę ją tym zaskoczył.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała. – Zabije cię, nawet jeśli posłuchasz rozkazu? Ponieważ sam chciałby to zrobić?

\- Ponieważ, jeśli masz w sobie Moc, Vader zapragnie cię wyszkolić, uczynić swoją uczennicą i kontrolować. To jego słaby punkt: od dawna marzy o tym, by zastąpić Imperatora. Ambicja. Żądza władzy i nieograniczonej Mocy. Zazdrość. Oto słabe strony Sithów.

Chiss zmrużył lekko swe lśniące czerwienią oczy.

\- Spójrz na siebie: córka Skywalkera, która nie chce być Jedi; która pragnie obalić Imperatora i ustanowić nowy porządek w Galaktyce. Vader może ci to obiecać: potęgę, która pozwoli zniszczyć Palpatine’a, zająć jego miejsce i wydawać wszystkim rozkazy.

\- Nie chcę…

\- Chcesz. Zamknąć zarówno mój, jak i inne imperialne projekty i przekazać fundusze potrzebującym. Wystarczyłoby jedno twoje słowo.

Uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

\- Muszę cię przestrzec – rzekł. – Imperator nie jest słabym starcem, nawet jeśli na takiego wygląda. Prościej zabić Vadera niż jego. I cokolwiek obieca ci Vader, Palpatine przebije jego ofertę. Może przyrzeknie pokojowe zakończenie wojny, autonomię dla planet i układów, których mieszkańcy nie chcą przynależeć do jego Imperium, przy równoczesnym zachowaniu stosunków dyplomatycznych i handlowych? Może nawet zadeklaruje, że po jego śmierci, na mocy jego testamentu Imperium zostanie przekształcone ponownie w Republikę?

Leia słuchała jego wywodu z zapartym tchem.

\- Może powie ci, kim był Vader i jakich zbrodni się dopuścił – Thrawn zmarszczył swe granatowoczarne brwi. – Może poprosi _ciebie_ o pomoc w _jego_ wyeliminowaniu. Zaproponuje naukę, w zamian za bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Pamiętaj, że w ten sposób pozyskał swoich poprzednich uczniów. Vader nie był pierwszym i zapewne nie będzie ostatnim.

Wielki Admirał zrobił krok w jej stronę. Pochylił się nad nią i dotknął delikatnie jej policzka.

\- Ty i ja świętujący koniec wojny na Alderaanie – szepnął. – Pokażesz mi ów słynny _Killicki zmierzch_. Będziemy razem. Tego pragniesz najbardziej.

W jego głosie było coś niepokojącego.

\- A ty? – zapytała go księżniczka. – Nie chcesz tego?

\- Nie, nie tego – odpowiedział. – Nie chcę, żebyś uwierzyła w podobne kłamstwa. Wojna nie skończy się z dnia na dzień, Palpatine nigdy nie odda władzy, ani nie zgodzi się na żadne ustępstwa. Gdyby tylko dowiedział się _o tym_ – Chiss przesunął opuszkiem palca po jej szyi – wysłałby mnie na pierwszą linię frontu. Żebyś przyszła do niego i żebyś błagała go o moje życie. Widzisz to już? Na ile sposobów mógłby cię złamać?

Nie panując nad sobą, księżniczka uderzyła go zaciśniętą pięścią w muskularną pierś. Nie skrzywił się, jego twarz zachowała ten sam beznamiętny wyraz. Może nawet tego nie poczuł.

\- A ty mu służysz! – wygarnęła mu.

\- Mam swoje powody – odparł poirytowanym tonem. – Ale nie mam powodu, by dać mu ciebie. Zwłaszcza, że panujesz nad swoimi uczuciami wcale nie lepiej od swojego ojca.

Puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu.

\- Przynajmniej jakieś mam! W przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych!

Stał przed nią niewzruszony.

\- Skończyłaś już? – zapytał tylko.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem, po co tu przyszedłeś – rzekła rozgoryczona – skoro nie po to, by się wytłumaczyć czy chociaż przeprosić.

Otworzył usta. Leia uniosła palec w ostrzegawczym geście.

\- ISB cię śledzi? To chyba nietrudne, skoro masz na sobie ten mundur. Przyprowadziłeś tutaj ich agentów i szturmowców? Stoją za tymi drzwiami?

Demonstracyjnie machnęła ręką w tamtym kierunku. Thrawn uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

\- Wiedzą, że tu przyszedłem, i zapewne zakładają, że pieprzę się w najlepsze z młodą księżniczką, której imponuje _mój mundur_.

Leia skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Gdybym został na noc, sugerowałoby to, że między nami powstała jakaś więź emocjonalna – odrzekł. – Ten rodzaj relacji między nami jest wykluczony. Mundur – wskazał palcem na plakietkę z dystynkcją Wielkiego Admirała – powinien ci przypomnieć o tym, że podjąłem pewne zobowiązania.

\- Zawsze możesz go zdjąć – odparła przekornie.

\- A potem założę go z powrotem – odpowiedział poważnie. – Ten sam mundur, Leia.

Podparła się pod boki.

\- Nie walczy się wyłącznie dla munduru, Thrawn. Tylko dla ludzi.

Na jego niebieskiej twarzy zagościł enigmatyczny uśmiech.

\- Ależ ja walczę dla ludzi – oznajmił. – Dla _moich_ ludzi.

Cofnęła się aż pod samą ścianę. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Walczysz, żeby utrzymać status quo – stwierdziła gorzko.

\- Porządek.

\- Kłamstwo.

\- Życie.

\- W kłamstwie.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Prawda jest bardziej przerażająca niż przypuszczasz – rzekł.

\- Myślisz, że jej nie udźwignę?

Spojrzał na nią oceniająco. Zacisnął usta.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć. Sam twierdziłeś, że powinnam o czymś się dowiedzieć.

Przez moment w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem. Leia nie zamierzała odpuścić. Otwarła usta, by kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, lecz Wielki Admirał wszedł jej w słowo:

\- Nie pochwalasz moich metod. Moich przyszłych działań również nie zaaprobujesz, ale wiedz jedno. Chcę, żebyś przeżyła.

Na chwilę jego spojrzenie stało się rozmyte, jakby próbował dojrzeć przyszłość; być może układał w głowie jakąś skomplikowaną strategię.

\- Oto moja słabość – dodał. – Muszę zadecydować za ciebie. Nie mogę zakładać, że właściwie wykorzystałabyś przekazaną przeze mnie wiedzę; że nie postąpiłabyś głupio, emocjonalnie. Wiem, że tak zachowałby się _on_ , twój biologiczny ojciec.

\- Nie nazywam się Skywalker – przypomniała mu – tylko Organa.

Uśmiechnął się, jakby powiedziała coś bardzo zabawnego.

\- Księżniczko – specjalnie użył jej tytułu – obiecuję zachować twój sekret dla siebie i nie ujawnię go, o ile nie przymuszą mnie do tego okoliczności. W zamian proszę o zaufanie. O twój głos.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Jak miała mu zaufać, skoro on jej nie ufał?

\- Zostań – rzekła impulsywnie – a wówczas zagłosuję za twoim projektem.

Przeraziła się własnych słów, ale czuła, że potrzebuje jego bliskości, że boi się go stracić. Chciała kupić sobie więcej czasu – z nim.

\- Zostałbym – odparł – gdybym nie naraził cię przez to na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo i nie zranił cię w ten sposób bardziej niż swoją odmową. Igrasz z ogniem i nie tylko możesz się sparzyć, ale też wzniecić pożar, którego nie zdołam później ugasić.

\- Może nie powinieneś zatem tego robić?

Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Z czasem przyznasz mi rację. Z czasem – zerknął na swój chronometr. – Nasz niestety się skończył.

\- Tchórz – rzuciła w jego stronę. – Egotyczny, nieczuły i interesowny.

\- Kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz – odrzekł oschle.

\- Wątpię.

\- Kiedyś zrozumiesz.

Miała ochotę tupnąć nogą i krzyknąć: „nie traktuj mnie tak!”. „Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko!”.

\- Zagłosuję przeciw.

Zatrzymał się w połowie kroku; dłoń, którą wyciągnął, by otworzyć sobie drzwi, zawisła w powietrzu. Chiss obejrzał się przez ramię.

\- ISB będzie cię obserwować – dodał na odchodne. – To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Później pozostanie tylko mierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

\- Nie boję się ich.

\- Ponieważ brakuje ci informacji – odparł.

\- Zatem oświeć mnie.

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Jutro – powiedział niechętnie – porozmawiamy po głosowaniu.

Poczuła się dotknięta jego słowami. Twierdził, że posiada istotną dla niej – dla Rebelii? – informację, i próbował się targować?

\- Dokonaj właściwego wyboru – rzekł. – Nie dla mnie. Dla swoich ludzi.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a księżniczka zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy właśnie zyskała – albo miała zyskać w najbliższym czasie – osobistego wroga.


	16. Chapter 16

Nikt nie poznałby, że płakała. Że czuła się oszukana i wykorzystana. Księżniczki zawsze nosiły dumnie uniesioną głowę.

Leia zaczesała włosy w dwa koki ponad uszami. Wcześniej uważała, że w tej fryzurze wygląda niepoważnie, dziecinnie – jej buzia robiła się wtenczas okrągła jak księżyc w pełni – ale tego dnia, gdy spojrzała swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu prosto w oczy, nie dostrzegła już dziecka. Coś takiego było w wyrazie jej twarzy, w jej oczach, co dodało jej kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście lat.

Nie musiała się stroić; chciała zaskoczyć innych senatorów, a szczególnie jego, Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna, swoją prostotą. I szczerością. Czymś tak rzadkim w tej okrutnej Galaktyce.

„Padmé napisałaby to przemówienie lepiej”, myślała księżniczka, „a ojciec z pewnością znalazłby bardziej dyplomatyczne słowa”. A Anakin, jej _biologiczny_ ojciec? Może mówiłby prosto z mostu, co myśli i co czuje? Ale nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać. Inaczej słuchało się kogoś, kto miał przypięty do pasa miecz świetlny, a inaczej młodej dziewczyny, której jedynym orężem były słowa.

Zbyt dopieszczone przemówienie wypadłoby zresztą sztucznie, przecież, w założeniu, o tym dodatkowym głosowaniu nikt nie wiedział. To, że część senatorów dowiedziała się o tym z wyprzedzeniem, było jej sprawką: księżniczka podsłuchała prywatną rozmowę Thrawna i podzieliła się zdobytą w ten sposób wiedzą ze znajomymi senatorami, tymi, którym mogła ufać, a ci postarali się o to, by wieść się rozeszła. Tak zamierzali pomieszać szyki Wielkiemu Admirałowi.

Leia przypuszczała, że część senatorów przygotuje przynajmniej pytania dotyczące głosowanego projektu. Jeśli wątpliwości będzie dostatecznie dużo, a Thrawn nie rozwieje ich swoim wystąpieniem, co więcej, jeżeli okaże się, że zafałszował dane czy że popełnił gdzieś poważny błąd, projekt przepadnie.

Wystarczyłoby, żeby kwestią Defenderów zajęła się specjalna komisja – senatorowie zaczną zgłaszać swoje poprawki, dyskutować i dzielić włos na czworo, a projekt Wielkiego Admirała trafi do przysłowiowej zamrażarki. Czyli innymi słowy: w próżnię. Znajdą się ważniejsze, pilniejsze problemy od modernizacji imperialnej floty, Senat zajmie się czym innym, a Rebelia zyska na czasie. Tyle księżniczka mogła zrobić. Odwlec to. Nie pozwolić, by przegłosowano ten projekt.

Trudno było jej się skupić na obradach dotyczących innych spraw, błahych, jak oceniała je w porównaniu z tą jedną, konkretną kwestią. Zapewne, gdyby nie to, że powstrzymanie produkcji Defenderów było dla niej priorytetem, spojrzałaby życzliwszym okiem na pozostałe problemy, którym także należało zaradzić. Tymczasem myślała tylko o tym jednym i z niepokojem wypatrywała Thrawna.

Nie była zaskoczona, kiedy „nieoczekiwanie” pojawił się na Sali Plenarnej, i kiedy Prezydent Senatu zapowiedział zmianę w porządku obrad. Odezwały się niechętne pomruki, które szybko jednak ucichły. Nieroztropnie było drażnić kogoś takiego jak Thrawn.

Gdy Wielki Admirał wstąpił na mównicę, na Sali zapadła grobowa wręcz cisza. Tak właśnie odebrała to Leia – jako pogrzeb: zwolenników pokoju i tych, którzy mieli zginąć w przyszłych walkach. Przedwczesny pogrzeb Rebelii.

Thrawn mówił spokojnym, wyważonym tonem – tonem mentora, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Jakby pouczał senatorów, jak powinni zagłosować – mogli podjąć tylko jedną decyzję: słuszną, zgodną z interesem Imperium. Chiss uważał, że już wygrał, że to przemówienie, ta cała „szopka” była tylko formalnością.

Przemawiał jak ktoś, kto nie słyszał o wymogach demokracji, o kompromisach. To, co w pewien sposób stanowiło jego zaletę – to, że nie próbował grać na emocjach senatorów – Leia uznała również za jego słabość. Thrawn nie był politykiem, tylko przywódcą. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że wydawał rozkazy, które jego żołnierze bez szemrania wypełniali. Jednak tu, na tej Sali, nie było podległych mu imperialnych wojsk – w ławach zasiadali senatorowie, a każdy z nich mógł mieć odrębne zdanie.

Prawdopodobnie ścieżka Chissa na sam szczyt była wyboista, gdyż ten zwykł sądzić, że to on ma rację, a pozostali się mylą. Teraz górował nad nim jedynie Imperator i może przynajmniej wobec Palpatine’a Thrawn jeszcze okazywał odrobinę pokory, ale jego przekonanie, że może wszystkimi innymi kierować lub manipulować, sprawiało, że nie znajdował czasu na czczą w jego mniemaniu dyplomację. To właśnie księżniczka mogła wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Senatorowie nie lubili, kiedy ktoś im mówił, jak mają głosować. Być może poparliby ten projekt pod wpływem argumentów przytaczanych przez Wielkiego Admirała, lecz oczekiwali też odrobiny szacunku ze strony przemawiającego.

Gdy Thrawn skończył mówić, pozwolono im zadawać pytania. Leia zgłosiła chęć zabrania głosu i cierpliwie czekała na swoją kolej. W pewnym momencie poczuła na sobie czyjś palący wzrok – nie musiała nawet podnosić głowy, by się upewnić, że przypatrywał jej się nie kto inny jak sam Wielki Admirał.

Zamiast koncentrować się na wystąpieniu senator z systemu Senex, Thrawn obserwował ją, Leię Organę, jakby… wiedział, że podsłuchała wtedy jego rozmowę i domyślił się, że uprzedziła senatorów o tym dodatkowym głosowaniu. Księżniczka udała, że po raz wtóry czyta tekst swojego przemówienia. Odczekała stosowną chwilę, nim odważyła się podnieść wzrok.

Thrawn notował coś na swoim datapadzie. Nie patrzył już na nią. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Skupiła się na swoim wystąpieniu. Części z przygotowanych przez siebie argumentów nie mogła wprawdzie wykorzystać – Thrawn zdawał się antycypować jej myśli i poruszył niektóre z tych kwestii w swoim przemówieniu – lecz Leia wciąż uważała, że dało się jeszcze ocalić tekst, który napisała uprzedniej nocy, po wprowadzeniu do niego paru poprawek. Usunęła niepotrzebne akapity i dodała kilka świeżych spostrzeżeń, zainspirowanych wystąpieniem Wielkiego Admirała.

Kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, księżniczka ustawiła swoją platformę we właściwym miejscu i odezwała się głosem swojej biologicznej matki:

\- Obudźcie się, senatorowie.

Powiodła wzrokiem po swoich słuchaczach, którzy nagle utkwili w niej czujny wzrok, jakby faktycznie wyrwała ich ze stanu słodkiej drzemki. Zerknęła kątem oka na Thrawna: miał zaciętą minę, znamionującą niezadowolenie.

\- Imperium nie potrzebuje wcale myśliwców TIE/D, by jego obywatele mogli czuć się bezpiecznie – oświadczyła z mocą Leia. – Czy obecna flota nie spełnia swojego zadania? Czy dominacja Imperium nie jest niepodważalna? Postulowanie konieczności modernizacji armii przeczyłoby takiemu stanowi rzeczy. Zresztą, to nie technologia często waży o zwycięstwie, lecz determinacja żołnierzy, ich duch walki oraz mądrość ich dowódców. Wszak to nie statki wygrały bitwę pod Batonn, ale Admirał Thrawn.

Skinęła głową w jego stronę, jakby chciała oddać hołd jego zasługom. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Wielki Admirał potrafi wygrywać bitwy, wykorzystując słabość przeciwnika. A każdy przeciwnik Imperium jest stroną słabszą.

Jej datapad zaświecił się niespodziewanie. Górną część ekranu przysłoniło powiadomienie o otrzymaniu nowej wiadomości i podgląd tejże. Księżniczka odruchowo odczytała jej treść.

„Nie rób tego”.

To wystarczyło, by wypadła z rytmu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto to napisał i dlaczego. Uznała, że to musiał być on, Wielki Admirał. Jemu najbardziej zależało na tym, by Leia pogubiła się i zaprezentowała gorzej niż zazwyczaj.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, udając, że dłuższa pauza była w pełni zamierzona.

\- Statki Wielkiego Admirała niewątpliwie są wspaniałymi maszynami i jako takie muszą kosztować więcej niż wybudowanie nowoczesnych szpitali na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach – Leia spojrzała po kolei na senatorów z tamtych sektorów – więcej niż rozbudowa Akademii na Arkanis – skinęła głową senator owej planety – i więcej niż przebudowa portów lotniczych na pomniejszych planetach, by usprawnić komunikację między nimi a planetami Środka. Te fundusze, o które zabiega wielu spośród obecnych tu senatorów, zostaną wykorzystane nie po to, by zwiększyć nasze bezpieczeństwo, ale po to, by Wielki Admirał Thrawn mógł szczycić się tym, że jego flota przewyższa pod względem technologicznym floty podległe innym admirałom.

Zerknęła na Thrawna. Znów pisał coś na swoim datapadzie. Tym razem nie miała wątpliwości, że to od niego pochodziła kolejna wiadomość, która kilka sekund później pojawiła się na ekranie jej elektronicznego notesu.

 „Przypomnij sobie Delegację 2000”.

Spodziewała się napomnienia albo groźby, ale nie enigmatycznej wiadomości, która sprawdzałaby jej wiedzę historyczną. Potrząsnęła głową, by oczyścić umysł z niepotrzebnych w tym momencie myśli. Temu zapewne miało to służyć. Odwróceniu jej uwagi od problemów, na których powinna się skupić.

\- Senatorowie, sami zadecydujcie, czego potrzebują obywatele Imperium, mieszkańcy waszych sektorów i waszych planet. I zagłosujcie w ich imieniu, zgodnie z ich interesem.

Wyłączyła swój mikrofon. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Księżniczka nie przejęła się tym wcale. W Imperialnym Senacie rzadko rozlegały się oklaski. Nie tak, jak niegdyś, w Galaktycznym Senacie, za czasów wolnej Republiki. Dzisiaj na aplauz zasługiwały wyłącznie dekrety Imperatora, nad którymi wszak nie głosowano. Oklaskiwano to, co było pewne, nad czym nie debatowano. Wyrażano w ten sposób poparcie wobec decyzji Palpatine’a i jego doradców.

Leia nie oczekiwała oklasków i nie potrzebowała ich. Wystarczyło, że senatorowie po jej słowach zagłosują zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem. Że nie ulegną presji, nie przestraszą się Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna.

Spojrzała na swój datapad, na ekranie którego wciąż widniały słowa: „przypomnij sobie Delegację 2000”. Dlaczego akurat to Thrawn do niej napisał? Delegacja 2000 stanowiła pierwszy ruch oporu w Galaktycznym Senacie. Pierwszy sprzeciw wobec wszechwładzy Palpatine’a. Dwa tysiące senatorów, w tym jej ojciec, Mon Mothma i Padmé Amidala, podpisało petycję o uchylenie specjalnych uprawnień Kanclerza pod koniec wojen klonów. Palpatine jednak nie tylko nie oddał władzy, lecz także posunął się do tego, by przekształcić Republikę w Galaktyczne Imperium. Petycja nie przyniosła zamierzonego skutku. A część niepokornych senatorów… aresztowano.

\- Zarządzam teraz głosowanie imienne – oświadczył Prezydent Senatu.

Rozległy się szmery i niewyraźne szepty.

Leia zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że musiało to być zaplanowane działanie psychologiczne. Każdy z senatorów miał zagłosować pod własnym nazwiskiem. Łatwo można było sprawdzić, kto był „za”, a kto „przeciw”. Pod taką presją wielu senatorów mogło się ugiąć, zagłosować ugodowo, poprzeć projekt Wielkiego Admirała.

Petycja 2000… Dwa tysiące nazwisk… osób, którym nie odpowiadały rządy Palpatine’a.

Nagle księżniczkę przeszedł dreszcz. _Nie mogli tego zrobić!_ _Nie mogli aresztować senatorów!_ Nie wierzyła w to. Thrawn próbował jedynie ją przestraszyć.

„Nie”, pomyślała. Starał się ją ostrzec. Kilkukrotnie mówił jej, żeby zagłosowała za jego projektem. Ten drań wiedział, jak będzie przebiegało głosowanie i co zdarzy się później.

Leia zacisnęła palce na barierce otaczającej jej platformę. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Na moment głosowania włączano sygnał, który zakłócał pracę innych urządzeń elektronicznych, w tym tekże osobistych komunikatorów. Wszystko po to, by nie włamano się do sieci i nie zmieniono zdalnie wyniku głosowania… Tak przynajmniej wmawiano wszystkim senatorom.

Nie mogła przestrzec swoich przyjaciół przed niebezpieczeństwem. Zresztą, bazowała tylko na swoich przypuszczeniach. I na przeczuciu.

Może mimo wszystko powinna zagłosować zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem, tak, jak od samego początku zamierzała? Musiała być konsekwentna. Potępiła głośno projekt Thrawna. Nie mogła teraz go poprzeć.

Co na jej miejscu zrobiłaby Padmé? Księżniczka spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, co o Amidali mówił jej ojciec. Padmé podpisała Petycję. I nie aresztowano jej. Nie aresztowano jej, bo ostatecznie udzieliła poparcia Palpatine’owi. Zagłosowała za Imperium. Zagłosowała „za”, choć była przeciw.

Polityczny rozsądek nakazywał głosować „za”, choć serce w takich chwilach tym mocniej było dla Rebelii. Ale Rebelia przepadnie, jeśli straci sympatyzujących z nią senatorów...

„To absurd”, pomyślała Leia, „przecież nie aresztują nas wszystkich”.

Aresztują kilku, może kilkunastu senatorów. Dla przykładu. By pozostali drżeli z obawy o swe życie.

Patrzyła, jak na tablicy kolejno wyświetlają się nazwiska głosujących senatorów. I werdykt każdego z nich. _Za_ … _Za_ … _Za_ … _Przeciw_ …

Czy to przez nią? Przez to, co powiedziała? Czy skazała tego senatora na śmierć?

Księżniczka z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

To była jej wina! Teraz ona również powinna zagłosować „przeciw”, powinna być z tymi, którzy zostaną później poddani wielogodzinnym przesłuchaniom…

_Przeciw…_

Przypomniała jej się czarna sylwetka Lorda Vadera. Co, jeśli to _on_ będzie ją przesłuchiwał? Czy nie złamie jej? Czy pod wpływem tortur Leia nie wyjawi mu wszystkich znanych sobie sekretów Rebelii? Co gorsza, miała teraz też inną tajemnicę. Tajemnicę, która prawdopodobnie zainteresowałaby Sitha jeszcze bardziej niż sama Rebelia.

_Za…_

Wiedziała, że powinna unikać tego typu sytuacji. Naraziłaby na niebezpieczeństwo siebie, swoją rodzinę, rebeliantów… Przesłuchujący zawsze uderzali w słaby punkt. Jej rodzina, jej poddani… Leia musiała myśleć o nich, a nie o sobie.

_Przeciw…_

Wydawało jej się, że była gotowa poświęcić się dla sprawy, dla Rebelii, jednakże… czy nie myślała w ten sposób z powodu złamanego serca? Czy nie łudziła się, że drzwi jej celi się otworzą i stanie w nich rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, Wielki Admirał w białym mundurze? Czy nie chciała zmusić Thrawna, by _okazał_ , że mu na niej zależało? I czy nie złościła się teraz o to, że ważniejsze od niej były dla niego Defendery?

_Za…_

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na czekającego na wynik głosowania Chissa. Nie chciał, nie mógł zrezygnować ze swoich statków. Dlaczego niby miałby? Bo poprosiła go o to młoda księżniczka, którą poznał zaledwie kilka dni temu? Połączył ich romans, namiętny, lecz… krótki. Ich miłość – jeśli to w ogóle była miłość – szybko się wypaliła. Nie pasowali do siebie, nie potrafili przezwyciężyć dzielących ich różnic. Każde z nich chciało przekonać to drugie do _swoich_ racji, przeciągnąć na _swoją_ stronę…

_Za…_

Thrawn najwyraźniej musiał się sparzyć, zawieść na Imperium i na Imperatorze. Innej drogi, jak widać, nie było. Nikt nie mógł go skłonić do zmiany zdania, nawet Leia. Chiss wierzył, że cel uświęca środki i skłonny był poświęcić _jakichś ludzi_ – niewinnych ludzi! – by wygrać wojnę i zaprowadzić nowy porządek w Galaktyce. _Jemu_ odpowiadała militarna struktura Galaktycznego Imperium. Nie obserwował codziennego życia mieszkańców biedniejszych planet. Nie widział, jak wielkie zło wyrządzały autorytarne rządy Palpatine’a. Nie chciał słuchać tych, którzy mogli zachwiać jego wiarę w słuszność podejmowanych przez niego decyzji.

_Za…_

Musiał zacząć słuchać. Musiał przekonać się naocznie, że ścieżka, którą podążał, była błędna.

_Za…_

Gdyby tylko mieli więcej czasu… Leia spróbowałaby go nakłonić, by poleciał razem z nią, jako obserwator, z misją humanitarną… Może wtedy priorytety Wielkiego Admirała uległyby zmianie…

_Za…_

Tymczasem pośpiech sprawił, że zyskali jedynie… dodatkowe uprzedzenia. Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo oddalili się od siebie, skoro oboje przez cały czas wzajemnie się wykorzystywali. Ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach. Sprawdzali, które z nich zdoła przechytrzyć to drugie, wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, skłonić do określonego działania… Thrawn okazał się skuteczniejszy. Ograł ją. Ale czy mogła mieć mu to za złe, skoro sama tak ukształtowała ich relację?

_Za…_

Gdyby zagłosowała za jego projektem, oświadczyłaby tym samym, że wygrał… Gdyby zagłosowała przeciw…

_Przeciw…_

Powiedziała mu parokrotnie, że nie poprze Defenderów. Thrawn musiał zatem przygotować się na taką właśnie ewentualność. Chciał, żeby ją zatrzymano? Chciał aresztowania rebeliantki?

_Za…_

Wydawało jej się, że to, jak bardzo Wielki Admirał podkreślał znaczenie jej pochodzenia, poniekąd gwarantowało jej bezpieczeństwo. Prawda wyszłaby na jaw podczas przesłuchania, podczas tortur… By utrzymać tę sprawę w tajemnicy, Thrawn nie mógł dopuścić do aresztowania księżniczki.

_Za…_

Leia sądziła, że gdyby jej sekret się wydał, Vader ściąłby ją od razu swym czerwonym mieczem świetlnym. Thrawn jednak był przekonany, że Imperator zechciałby uczynić z niej broń. Drugiego Vadera. Nie stracono by jej, lecz poddano by ją jakimś eksperymentom. Może umarłaby w ich trakcie. A może „tylko” przestałaby być sobą.

_Za…_

Czy to dziwne, że się bała? Nie wierzyła w to, że Thrawn mógłby ją ocalić. Nie przed Imperatorem, któremu musiał być posłuszny. Może Wielki Admirał wyciągnąłby księżniczkę z aresztu wyłącznie po to, by zawlec ją przed oblicze Palpatine’a, ujawnić prawdę i odebrać swoją nagrodę? Może Leia była jego „planem awaryjnym”, na wypadek, gdyby przegrał głosowanie?

_Za…_

Thrawn nie chciał, by ją teraz zatrzymano, bo nie chciał stracić taktycznej przewagi. Wolał mieć jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie niż pochopnie rzucić cenną kartę na stół, gdy stawka wciąż w jego mniemaniu nie była dość wysoka.

_Za…_

To byłaby _jej_ wina, gdyby pozwoliła się aresztować. _Jej_ wina, ponieważ wiedziała o grożącym jej niebezpieczeństwie. Thrawn ją ostrzegał…

_Za…_

Co, gdyby pokazała imperialnym śledczym na to dowód na swoim datapadzie? Niewątpliwie dało się namierzyć nadawcę tej ostatniej wiadomości. ISB zapewne wiedziało już o romansie Księżniczki i Wielkiego Admirała. Oczywistym było, kto mógł zdradzić Leii zamiary służb bezpieczeństwa.

_Za…_

Czy był to wystarczający dowód winy Thrawna? Czy Chiss byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć się z tego, co do niej napisał?

_Za…_

Głosując „za”, pokazałaby też, że wiedziała wcześniej o planowanych aresztowaniach. Od _niego_.

_Przeciw…_

Czy jej wypowiedź w Senacie i każdy jej kolejny ruch wymierzony w Thrawna nie przypominały przypadkiem zemsty porzuconej kochanki? Głosowanie „przeciw” można było łatwo wytłumaczyć: chciała zrobić Chissowi na złość. Nie była wcale „nielojalna”.

\- Senator Leia Organa!

Wywołano ją. Jej czas się skończył. Musiała wybrać.

Pierwszy przycisk: poparcie projektu Thrawna. Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Zdrada własnych ideałów.

Przycisk drugi: sprzeciw wobec wojny i dalszej eskalacji przemocy. Jawne wystąpienie przeciwko Wielkiemu Admirałowi Imperium, a tym samym przeciwko całemu Systemowi. Dowód jej „winy”, pozwalający na jej aresztowanie.

Wcisnęła trzeci przycisk, po raz pierwszy w swej senatorskiej karierze, i zrezygnowana opadła na swój fotel.

\- Senator Organa wstrzymała się od głosu – zakomunikował Speaker. – Alderaan pozostaje neutralny.


	17. Epilogue

Bail wysłał wiadomość do córki kilka standardowych godzin temu i nadal czekał w swoim gabinecie na jej odpowiedź. Potrzebował tego, by Breha wyperswadowała mu pomysł spontanicznego lotu na Coruscant. Podzielił się z żoną niepokojącymi wieściami: Senat został całkowicie odcięty, nikogo nie wpuszczano ani nie wypuszczano z budynku otoczonego kordonem szturmowców, a sygnały komunikacyjne skutecznie zagłuszano. Nie istniały żadne procedury, które usprawiedliwiałyby takie działania służb bezpieczeństwa.

Nie planowano tego dnia wizyty Imperatora w Senacie, Palpatine zwykł zresztą swoim wizytom, czy też wizytacjom, nadawać rangę doniosłego wydarzenia i Bail uważał to za mało prawdopodobne, by coś w tej kwestii radykalnie się zmieniło. Nie. Cokolwiek niedobrego działo się w Senacie sprawcą tym razem musiał być kto inny: Wielki Admirał Thrawn.

To nazwisko coraz częściej padało z ust szpiegów Sojuszu. Rzeźnik znad Batonn, jedyny nieczłowiek, który awansował tak wysoko w imperialnej marynarce wojennej i ponoć cieszył się sympatią i zaufaniem Palpatine’a. Mówiono, że Wielki Admirał był równie pozbawiony skrupułów jak Darth Vader. Bail przypomniał sobie pogrom w niegdysiejszej Świątyni Jedi i drżał teraz o życie Leii.

On i Mon Mothma z niepokojem obserwowali to, jak zmieniał się Imperialny Senat, i z czasem zaczęli brać pod uwagę możliwość zamknięcia przez Palpatine’a tej instytucji, „ostatniego bastionu demokracji”, który obecnie stanowił jedynie tolerowany przez Imperatora polityczny teatr, wydmuszkę prawdziwego Galaktycznego Senatu. Czy dzień, którego nadejścia oboje się obawiali, wreszcie nastał?

W tych niepewnych czasach dekret Imperatora wystarczał, by rozwiązać Senat, lecz wówczas senatorowie powinni bezpiecznie powrócić do swoich ojczyzn. ISB nie mogło ich aresztować, wywieźć wszystkich do obozów pracy! Część senatorów wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi popierała jego autorytarne rządy i Palpatine nie ryzykowałby utraty tych ślepo posłusznych mieszkańców planet Środka, ludzi opływających w dostatek, niechętnych ideom egalitarnym.

Imperialne Służby Bezpieczeństwa śledziły senatorów i od czasu do czasu, skutecznie lub nie, wyłapywały pojedynczych „zdrajców”, jednak Bail i Mon Mothma działali ostrożnie, sprytnie i zawsze pozostawali poza podejrzeniami. Potrafili rekrutować senatorów i utrzymywać budowaną przez siebie sieć powiązań w tajemnicy. Nawet gdyby ISB, strzelając na ślepo, trafiło jakiegoś zwolennika Rebelii, nie było możliwości, by aresztowany senator pociągnął za sobą resztę.

Nie. To musiałby być nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, by coś złego stało się jego córce!

Czuł się bezsilny, nie mogąc pospieszyć jej na ratunek, niezależnie od tego, czy Leia rzeczywiście tego ratunku potrzebowała. Breha musiała mu przypomnieć, że ich córka była już dorosła, przeszła pomyślnie wszystkie próby i została oficjalnie uznana następczynią tronu Alderaana.

\- Teraz rozumiesz, jak ja swego czasu martwiłam się o ciebie – królowa pocałowała męża pieszczotliwie w policzek.

Jednak nawet to nie dodało mu otuchy.

Dopiero po paru godzinach udręki holograficzny wizerunek Leii zdjął z jego barków ów ciężar.

Bail zauważył od razu, że Leia była bardzo zmęczona. Kontaktowała się z nim bezpośrednio ze swojego prywatnego apartamentu, jednak wciąż miała na sobie swoje białe senatorskie szaty i starannie upięte włosy. Zapewne dopiero co udało jej się dotrzeć na miejsce.

\- Aresztowali ich – powiedziała złamanym głosem.

W jej orzechowych oczach błyszczały iskry gniewu.

\- Kogo aresztowali, kochanie? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Tych, którzy zagłosowali przeciw projektowi Thrawna! Przeciwko Defenderom!

Bail patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę osłupiały.

\- Wszystkich?

Jego powątpiewający ton Leia trafnie odczytała jako pytanie o jej głos i o to, w jaki sposób ISB obserwowało przebieg głosowania.

\- Tak. To było głosowanie imienne – wyjaśniła mu. – Ja… wstrzymałam się od głosu.

Zrobiła taką minę, jakby wstydziła się swojego uczynku.

Bail odetchnął głośno. Z ulgą.

\- To było rozsądne posunięcie – pochwalił ją. – Alderaan jest neutralny.

\- Tak, wiem, ale – jego mała rebeliancka księżniczka potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową – wygłosiłam wcześniej przemówienie potępiające ten projekt. Powiedziałam, że te fundusze można przeznaczyć na inny cel. Że Imperium nie potrzebuje takich statków i że to tylko pycha Wielkiego Admirała każe mu modernizować flotę.

\- Być może masz rację – przyznał zachowawczo Bail – jednak nie powinnaś prowokować tak Thrawna. Jego projekt zyskał poparcie Senatu, jak rozumiem?

Leia przytaknęła.

\- O tym, czy te środki zostaną rozdysponowane zgodnie z życzeniem Wielkiego Admirała, zadecydują zatem Moffowie, a konkretnie: Wielki Moff Tarkin – odparł wówczas. – Głosowanie nad tym w Senacie musiało stanowić swego rodzaju… test.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć córce, co takiego sprawdzano. Ani gratulować jej, że dobrze odgadła zamiary tajnych służb i poprawnie odegrała rolę „lojalnej senator”.

\- Przecież nie wyłapią w tej sposób… zdrajców.

\- Część, być może, wyłapią – odrzekł. – Nie powinniśmy się o to martwić. ISB potrafi oddzielić winnych od niewinnych.

Wiedział, że ryzykował, pytając ją o to bezpośrednio – choć do tego typu połączeń używali szyfrowanych kanałów komunikacyjnych, zawsze należało uwzględniać możliwość, że ktoś z imperialnych służb był w stanie podsłuchać ich prywatne rozmowy – jednak Bail musiał upewnić się w tej jednej kwestii:

\- Masz o wiele lepszy instynkt niż ja, córeczko – powiedział. – Zagłosowałaś zgodnie z interesem Alderaana.

Leia przygryzła dolną wargę, jak zwykle, gdy się denerwowała. Niemal rozczulił go ten widok. Wciąż była jego małą córeczką.

\- Ktoś mnie przekonał – odparła. – że… tak będzie najlepiej dla naszych ludzi.

\- Przyjaciel?

\- Niezupełnie.

Bail uśmiechnął się lekko. Czuł dumę. Jego córka stawała się wytrawną dyplomatką, lepiej od niego wyczuwała nastroje panujące w Senacie, zawiązywała osobiste sojusze i wymieniała się informacjami z innymi senatorami, nie tylko tymi z kręgu jego dawnych przyjaciół czy bliskich współpracowników Mon Mothmy. Potrafiła sobie sama poradzić.

Czuł też ulgę, że Leia kierowała się rozsądkiem, a nie… jakimś mglistym przeczuciem. To oznaczało, że jej nadprzyrodzone moce nie ujawniły się jeszcze, a zatem – że była bezpieczna. Bail wiedział, że powinien ją ostrzec, ale równocześnie czuł, że nie mógł w tej sytuacji dawkować prawdy: musiał powiedzieć Leii wszystko o Padmé Amidali i Anakinie Skywalkerze. O tym, jak zmarła jej biologiczna matka i kim stał się jej biologiczny ojciec. O tym, że miała bliźniaczego brata.

\- Kochanie, jest coś, o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać, kiedy wrócisz na Alderaan.

Na twarzy córki pojawił się cień niepokoju.

\- Czy coś się stało mamie? – zapytała od razu.

\- Nie. Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił ją Bail. – Chcielibyśmy przedyskutować kwestię… bezpieczeństwa naszej rodziny.

Leia zamrugała szybko, a potem przywołała na twarz uśmiech rasowej dyplomatki.

\- Nie martw się o mnie, tato. Uważam na siebie.

Bail pokręcił głową i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

\- Wiem, że uważasz. Tylko trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów – mrugnął do niej okiem – i nie mów więcej niemiłych rzeczy Wielkim Admirałom.

\- Nawet jeśli mam rację?

\- Zwłaszcza wtedy.

Księżniczka zmarszczyła czoło i po dłuższej chwili oznajmiła:

\- Chyba nie będę miała ku temu więcej okazji, bo Thrawn będzie tu jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Nie ma powodu zostawać tu dłużej, skoro jego projekt przyjęto większością głosów, bez żadnych poprawek. Może powinnam mu pogratulować, ale… jakoś nie mam ochoty się z nim widzieć.

Bail poprawił się w swoim fotelu.

\- Leia, lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka – czuł się w obowiązku zwrócić do córki poważnym „ojcowskim” tonem. – To niebezpieczny mężczyzna.

\- Wiem, tato.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na tę zbuntowaną nastolatkę i dostrzegł wreszcie to, o czym mówiła mu Breha. Leia nie potrzebowała nadopiekuńczego ojca. Jeśli chciał ją chronić, powinien zacząć ją traktować już jak dorosłą osobę. Powinien podzielić się z nią informacjami, które kiedyś mogły ocalić jej życie. Nie wątpił w to, że jego córka była w stanie udźwignąć prawdę.

***

Kilka dni później Breha przyłapała go, gdy nagrywał coś w stylu „senatorskiego przemówienia”.

Nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę o pochodzeniu Leii. Postanowił przećwiczyć to w swoim gabinecie, nie tyle przed lustrem, ile przed holokamerą. Zawstydzony chciał usunąć nagranie, ale Breha powstrzymała go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Zostaw – rzekła – na wszelki wypadek.

\- Powiemy jej to osobiście – oświadczył stanowczo Bail. – Tutaj. Razem.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z nim królowa. – Zrobimy to wspólnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.  
> Thrawn didn't tell Leia the truth about Anakin/Vader (I assume that they didn't meet again privately because Leia didn't want that anymore; later Thrawn just disappeared), so she heard that for the first time from Luke (Ep VI). And... she suspected Luke might be her brother ("somehow I've always known") but she didn't have any proof.  
> Bail and Breha didn't have a chance to tell her either. I like to think Bail's recording is the same recording which was used to discredit Leia in "Bloodlines".  
> One more thing: I believe Tarkin and some other high imperial dignitaries have taken to heart Leia's remark that other things were more important and worth funding than Thrawn's TIE Defenders. Like... project "Stardust".


End file.
